L'automne d'une vie
by xAkiChan
Summary: Aki, jeune recrue de la 105ème brigade d'entraînement, est traumatisée pas une enfance passée à Shiganshina. Elle est totalement incapable de s'enlever ces horribles images de la tête. Fascinée par le Caporal Levi ,elle veux à tout prix rentrer dans la bataillon d'exploration pour se venger des Titans qui lui ont détruit, à elle, une innocente ,son avenir.
1. I- Premier

-Et toi, qui es-tu ? hurla le major.  
L'apprenti, pétrifié, mit son temps pour répondre.  
Hir-Hiroto Maki, district de Stohess.  
-Bien !  
Puis le major remarqua une anomalie dans son salut militaire.

-Ton coeur est à droite ? NON !  
Il continua ainsi, il passa (et effraya) toutes les nouvelle recrues. Sauf quelques-une. Il ne s'arrêta pas devant elle. Il lui avait suffit de voir ses yeux pour comprendre qu'elle avait déja subit une pression et une peur bien plus intense que tout ce qu'il pourrait lui faire subir.

Assise le plus loin possible de ses camarades, elle rêvassait dans son coin. Ce qui, dans son cas, signifiait plus tenter de s'isoler le plus possible dans sa bulle.  
-Hé, tu ne nous a pas dit comment tu t'appelles !  
La jeune blonde se retourna et vit deux apprentis, une fille blonde ,la coupe au carré, yeux noisettes et relativement grande, et un garçon brun aux yeux d'une couleur indéfinie, entre le vert, le gris et le bleu, un peu plus grand, qui avaient l'air d'avoir a peu près trois ans de plus qu'elle.  
-J-je... Non, je suppose? Si ça vous intéresse, c'est Aki Misaki.  
-Yuki Amano, et elle c'est Haru Hitchimaru, dit-il en pointant la fille à coté de lui.  
-Tu as de ces yeux ! s'exclama la grande blonde.  
-C'est vrai, Haru a raison. Tes yeux sont magnifiques, renchérit le brun.  
-Ah...Merci, fit-elle en baissant la tête pour cacher sa gêne. Elle détestait que les gens s'intéressent à elle. Malheureusement, ça lui arrivait assez assez régulièrement, à cause de la couleur de ses pupilles plutôt inhabituelle.  
-Au fait ! Comme le major n'a pas estimé utile de te traumatiser, on ne sait pas d'où tu viens."  
La jeune fille se doutait que s'ils n'avaient pas une petite idée, ils ne lui auraient pas demandé ; après tout, quelle importance ? A moins qu'on ait vécu de l'autre côté des murs, ça n'a que peu d'intérêt. Ou à moins qu'on ait vécu 'La chute.  
-Shiganshina.  
Au moins, cela eut le mérite de leur clouer le bec. Et bien heureusement, parce que la jeune fille détestait parler de ça.  
-Ah ! firent les deux adolescents en coeur. Tu les as vus ? Les Titans ?  
Devant leur yeux brillants, la jeune fille hésita un instant et hocha la tête.  
-Oui.  
Elle ne voulait pas leur en dire plus, étant donné qu'à chaque fois qu'elle en parlait, cela ramenait des souvenirs qui n'évoquaient rien de bon en elle. Mais le mal était fait, elle n'allait certainement pas dormir cette nuit.  
-Et ils sont comment ? Le colossal et le blindé ?  
La blonde soupira.  
-Le colossal devait faire dix mètre de plus que le mur. Quant au blindé...Je l'ai vu seulement de loin...Mais il était vraiment...Je ne sais pas, une sorte d'aura malveillante l'entourait. Je ne vois absolument pas comment on pourrait les vaincre un jour.  
Sauf le soldat le plus fort de l'humanité, ajouta-t-elle pour elle-même.  
-Tu avais quel âge ?  
-9 ans.  
-Donc...Maintenant, tu en as...12 j'imagine ?  
-Oui. Et vous ?  
-On en a 15 tous les deux.  
-15...? Pourquoi vous ne vous engagez que maintenant ?

-C'est compliqué, soupira le brun.

-Aucun problème, si vous ne voulez pas en parler.

-Sa mère était malade, il ne voulait simplement pas la laisser seule, lui expliqua Haru.

La plus petite sourit. Après tout, si elle-même avait encore une mère, elle serait évidemment restée à ses cotés pour s'occuper d'elle. Une mère est la chose qui compte le plus aux yeux d'un enfant ,au même titre qu'un père évidemment.

-Je comprends mieux. C'est tout à ton honneur, Yuki. Et toi, Haru, pourquoi est-ce que tu es restée avec lui ?

-Je..,fit la grande blonde en rougissant un peu, ben on est amis non ?

La plus jeune se doutait qu'elle ressentait sûrement plus que de l'amitié à son égard. Après tout les deux avaient le même âge ,et ils avaient l'air d'aimer les même choses. Alors pourquoi ça ne collerait pas ? De plus, Aki avait cette faculté d'arriver à lire l'ambiance entre les personnes. Sauf quand ça la concernait elle... Et le courant passait plus que bien entre ces deux-là.

-Bien sûr, acquiesça la plus petite.

Yuki se retourna et vit arriver un grand brun, vers lequel il se dirigea -en embarquant Haru-, après s'être excusé auprès d'Aki.

La jeune fille se retrouva seule, ce qui la soulagea. Elle ne détestait pas les deux accolytes, seulement elle aimait -beaucoup pour son âge- être seule. Elle avait du mal à entretenir une conversation.

Elle regarda sa montre : 11 h 30. Oh, oui, il était largement temps pour elle d'aller dormir. Enfin, s'enfermer dans son dortoir.

Plus de la moitié de novices étaient déja montées, seuls ceux qui n'étaient pas rentrés dès leurs 12 ans dans les brigades d'entraînement restaient à papoter. Elle se dirigeait vers la porte lorsqu'une voix l'appela :

-Alors ma p'tite, tu vas déja dormir ?

Elle se retourna et reconnut Yuki .

-Je suis plus jeune que toi..., soupira-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu veux, j'ai besoin de sommeil.

Sauf qu'elle n'allait sûrement pas dormir de la nuit, omit-elle de préciser.

-Allez, bonne nuit p'tite naine !

Elle l'ignora et sortit. Puis, elle se dirigea vers les dortoirs et se glissa sous ses draps.

 _ **Premier chapitre terminé ! Merci énormément d'avoir lu ! Désolée ; ce chapitre est vraiment, vraiment court et pas tres intéressant...C'est ma première fan-fic aussi ! (Oui j'essaie de me justifier...) Mais j'espère que ça vous a plu quand même ! Désolée pour les fautes d'ortographes aussi ! J'espère que ça n'a pas gâché votre lecture . . N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire !**_

 _ **(Ce chapitre est corrigé, cela fait plus d'un an que je l'avais écrit et il était bourré de fautes d'ortographe et mes personnages ont pas mal évolué :))**_


	2. II- Second

Le lendemain matin, elle n'eut aucun mal à se lever, étant donné qu'elle s'était réveillée à 2h30, faisant de sa nuit pas plus qu'une courte sieste.

Ce n'est pas une nuit convenable pour notre frêle protagoniste. Dormir un peu plus de deux heures, ce n'est pas suffisant pour une jeune fille de 12 ans.

Mais elle s'en fichait, parce qu'elle ne voulait pas sombrer dans ses cauchemars qui la faisait suer comme ce n'est pas permis et la réveillait en plein milieu de la nuit. Elle se leva donc, puis elle s'étira et se dirigea vers les douches pour se laver rapidement. Tout le monde dormait encore, le soleil venant à peine de se lever.

Aki ,une fois douchée et habillé -elle mettait pour la première fois son uniforme-, ne pouvant se résoudre à retourner dans les dortoirs de peur de réveiller ses camarades, sortit dans la grande cour et s'assit sur les marches. Elle pose ses coudes sur ses genoux, sa joue droite sur sa paume et admira le soleil, qui se levait progressivement, paresseux. Elle resta ainsi un long moment, observant les premières lueurs de l'aube. Elle aurait presque pu tomber dans l'illusion et croire que ce monde était beau et rempli d'espoir. Jusqu'à ce qu'une voix la fasse sursauter .

-Hey, fit le grand brun en s'asseyant à coté d'elle.

-Bonjour, Yuki. Bien dormi ?

-Hmmm ?

-Parfaitement bien, mentit-elle .

L'adolescent fronça les sourcils en voyant les jolis débuts de cernes sous ses yeux mais ne fit pas de commentaire.

-Hmmm. On débute l'entraînement aujourd'hui hein ?

-Oui, affirma-t-elle .

-On va bouffer du titan !

Elle se força à sourire. Aki ne supportait simplement pas cette phrase. Il la disait tellement souvent.

-Grand frère...

L'autre releva la tête.

-Hein ?

-Ah !, fit-elle, embarassée, je pensais à voix haute...Désolée.

Elle se gratta la nuque, mal à l'aise. L'autre décida de ne pas insister, il ne voulait pas blesser la jeune fille qui avait déja assez subi comme ça.

-Yuki ?

-Ouais ?

-Tu crois que je vais m'en sortir ?

-Je ne peux rien te dire...C'est vrai que tu es vraiment petite et vraiment maigre mais ça dépendra de tes aptitudes pour la 3D. Je pense -ce n'est que mon avis- que tu devrais t'en sortir, mais... Rien n'est sûr.

Elle leva la tête vers le ciel ,observant le soleil levant aux nuances orangées .

-Merci, en revanche, tu devrais te débrouiller, ironisa-t-elle .

En effet, le brun mesurait un bon mètre 75, dépassant de ce fait la petite blonde d'environ 20 cm.

-Mmmmh, oui, ça devrait aller.

Il tourna la tête vers la jeune fille et lui demanda :

-On ne ferait pas mieux d'aller manger ?

La blonde hocha la tête et se dirigea vers le réfectoire, le brun sur les talons. La salle était encore vide, étant donné qu'il était encore relativement tôt. La blonde s'assit sur une chaise, le brun face à elle. Ils attendirent une bonne heure avant de voir arriver des recrues à peine sorties du lit. Haru vint s'asseoir à coté du grand brun, ébouriffant au passage les cheveux d'Aki qui frémit. Elle détestait ça.

Pendant que tout le réfectoire mangeait, la jeune blonde ne fit que boire du café, ce qui lui valut un réprimande d'Haru -C'est pas bon à ton âge ! Et puis mange autre chose tu vas crever sur place !- .

 _Merci d'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire._

 _(Note: ce chapitre est corrigé !)_


	3. III- Troisième

_-_ On a du talent ou on n'en a pas, qu'est-ce que tu veux, soupira un roux. Regarde elle ,par exemple, tu peux être sûr qu'elle va arriver dans les 10 premiers, fit-il en désignant une petite blonde.

La blonde en question tenait parfaitement en équilibre, parfaitement stabilisée grâce à son incroyable sens de l'équilibre.

-Elle sait exactement comment se positionner, c'est impressionnant. Cette fille se présente d'emblée comme une recrue d'exception.

La "recrue d'exception" soupira et alla se placer à coté d'un grand brun et d'une grande blond.

-Bonjour.

-Bien joué ! T'as réussi, parfaitement en plus !

-Merci ; j'ai peur pour le corps à corps, en revanche...

-C'est pas grave, le corps à corps ne sert à rien pour buter du titan ! Alors c'est pas grave ! Et puis vu tes aptitudes à la 3D, ton classement ne va sûrement pas chuter énormément à cause de ça.

La blonde soupira, puis un souvenir ressurgit dans son esprit et elle s'écria :

-Au fait. Vous savez que des membres du bataillon d'exploration vont venir nous faire cours, demain ?

-Sérieux ? Génial !

-On pourra même leur poser les questions qu'on veut.

C'était une occasion inespérée pour les 3 adolescents ,voulant eux aussi faire partie des bataillons d'exploration .

Dans les yeux de la jeune fille brillait une lueur d'espoir. Verrait-elle enfin la personne qu'elle admirait tant ?

-Aki...Tu as de la fièvre ? (Le brun posa sa main sur son front, ce qui fit frémir la blonde qui le repoussa. Elle détestait ça.)

-Non !

-Alors pourquoi tes yeux brillent comme ça ?

-Mes yeux ne brillent pas, rétorqua la blonde. Mes yeux sont comme d'habitude.

Le grand brun sourit devant sa moue boudeuse. Il se sentait vraiment comme un grand frère pour elle. Elle était également une vraie petite soeur pour lui. Il avait un sentiment de protection instinctif à son égard, ce qui le faisait réagir au quart de tour quand quelqu'un -bon ,seulement les garçons ...- lui parlait. Ce qui arrivait peu.

La petite blonde s'assit par terre pour regarder les autres recrues passer leurs tests. Elle ne voyait personne susceptible de l'inquiéter. Personne ne maîtrisait la 3D aussi bien qu'elle.

Elle soupira, la tête entre les genoux. Elle était peut être douée pour la 3D, mais le corps à corps n'était pas sa tasse de thé. En fait elle pensait même arriver -très certainement- dans une des dernières du classement au corps à corps (maigre et petite comme elle était, ce n'était pas franchement étonnant ...). Elle espérait que ses aptitudes à la 3D suffiraient à la maintenir dans les 10 premiers.

Ses deux amis s'assirent à côte d'elle, Haru en tailleur et Yuki les jambes ouvertes et les bras en arrière. Ils levèrent tous les deux la tête vers le ciel, en priant pour que leur avenir leur soit favorable, à eux mais plus encore à celle qui était désormais comme leur petite soeur.


	4. IV- Quatrième

L'atmosphère régnant dans la salle était pesante. Aki l'ignorait. Aujourd'hui avait eu lieu un test pour la tridimensionnalité, elle devait avoir obtenu de bons résultats Enfin, elle l'espérait...Elle, elle gardait son stress pour le corps à corps. Elle essayait, du moins, car malgré le fait qu'elle était très douée à la 3D, il lui manquait la confiance en elle. Elle mangeait, en silence. Elle n'écoutait pas les autres, elle se taisait, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle pensait au lendemain. Elle pensait au bataillon d'exploration. Elle pensait au passé. Elle pensait au futur. Au présent. Elle finit par en avoir marre, elle avait mal à la tête à force de tant gamberger.

Elle se leva et posa son plateau sur la table prévue à cet effet. Elle quitta le réfectoire la première. Elle ne prévint pas Haru et Yuki, pas la peine. Ils ne feraient que s'inquiéter pour elle, et ils essayeraient de comprendre ce qui la perturbait. Pas la peine. Elle allait bien. Ou plutôt, elle essayait de s'en persuader.

Elle avait beau se creuser la tête, elle ne voyait pas ce qui clochait. Elle aurait dû être heureuse de pouvoir enfin avoir la chance de rencontrer la personne qu'elle avait toujours voulu voir. Non ? Alors, qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez elle ? Pourquoi elle présentait tous les symptômes de l'angoisse ? D'accord, elle venait de sortir d'un réfectoire bondé alors c'était alors c'était normal pour elle.

Mais même après s'être isolée tranquillement dans son lit (Certes ,les dortoirs étaient communs mais tout le monde mangeait à cette heure-ci ), elle transpirait et elle avait mal partout, envie de s'enfuir ou de s'arracher les cheveux. Et elle ne comprenait pas. Est-ce qu'elle...Stressait à ce point-là ? Non. Impossible, elle qui était toujours calme à la limite d'être blasée. D'accord, demain elle aurait 13 ans. Et alors ? Franchement, qui s'en souciait ? Même pas elle. Et elle stressait à cause de ça ? Parce qu'elle avait peur qu'on ne le lui fête pas ? On ne lui jamais fêté après ses 9 ans. Elle avait l'habitude. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi elle s'affaiblissait comme ça ? Elle devait rester forte, calme. Adopter un aptitude mature. Pas une attitude de gamine de 12 ans. Elle devait être adulte, c'était simple. Elle n'avait pas la droit d'être enfantine. Même si au fond, elle l'aurait bien voulu. Elle aurait voulu rester l'enfant qu'elle était avant de perdre sa famille. La vérité, c'était qu'elle en avait plus que marre de ses souvenirs, de ses responsabilités. Elle avait grandi trop vite et elle le savait. Seulement, le monde ne lui avait pas laissé le choix. Elle était ressortie horrifiée mais aussi plus adulte et responsable de Shiganshina. Elle ne saurait jamais si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose.

Elle s'allongea sans prendre la peine de se changer et passa ses bras derrière sa tête. Elle ferma les yeux ,et essaya de faire le vide dans sa tête. Elle s'efforça de ne penser à rien. Elle s'efforçait de ne simplement pas penser. Ce n'était pas aussi simple dans la tête d'une ado préoccupée. Elle se mit donc à faire les cents pas tout autour du dortoir. Marcher, marcher, ça lui vidait un peu l'esprit. Surtout ça l'occupait et ça la détournait de ses pensées. Elle marcha, marcha encore jusqu'à l'arrivée des ses camarades de dortoir. Dont Haru. Qui lui passa un savon pour les avoir abandonnés sans rien dire. Elle s'excusa, une excuse plate qui sonnait creux. Haru voyait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas. Le regard bleu de la jeune fille était fixé sur ses baskets, qu'elle avait l'air de trouver incroyablement fascinantes.

La grande blonde décida de la laisser tranquille. Elle ne voulait pas l'embêter et encore moins lui faire de la peine.

La grande cloche, bien à l'abri derrière le mur Sina, sonna minuit. On entendit des milliers de cris s'élever de chaque recoins de la ville. Tous le monde fêtait la nouvelle année, encore un année passée à l'abri des Titans.

Aki se bouchait les oreilles, elle ne voulait pas entendre les cris de joie. Ca lui déchirait le coeur. Elle pouvait ajouter +1 à son compteur d'années passées sans sa famille. Plus seulement 3 ans mais réellement 4 maintenant. Elle ne voulait même pas le savoir, elle voulait cesser d'agir comme une gamine en comptant tout. Elle calculait, comptait. Tout n'était que de la méthode pour elle. Les sentiments ? Elle les ignoraient, comment ajoutait-on des sentiments dans un calcul ?

Réponse : Impossible.

Elle se tourna, encore et encore. Quand elle vit qu'il était 5 heures du matin -Non ,elle ne dormait pas !-, elle se félicita: Bravo, Aki, tu as 13 ans. Et personne n'est au courant.

Elle soupira et se retourna, en priant pour arriver à dormir pendant les deux heures restantes avant le lever du soleil. Finalement, au bout d'un heure, elle abandonna et se leva, enfila ses chaussures et son manteau puis sortit. De toute façon, qu'elle reste à se tourner dans son lit ou qu'elle sorte prendre un peu l'air, ça changeait quelque chose ? Non. Il fallait mieux qu'elle sorte, ça la stressait d'entendre les respirations régulières de ses camarades de chambre. Et puis elle pourrait regarder la lune. Observer l'aube, les lueurs orangées du lever du soleil. Elle s'assit sur les même marches qu'i mois, et elle ferma les yeux. Elle commençait presque à s'endormir lorsqu'une voix la réveilla.

-Bah, petite, qu'est-ce que tu fais là toute seule ?

Une voix enjouée, amusée. Tout le contraire de ce qu'elle était. Une brunette, ses longs cheveux attachés en une queue de cheval à peine soignée, des lunettes qui lui mangeait le visage, un air de scientifique fou, s'assit à ses cotés. Aki remarqua aussitôt l'insigne du bataillon d'exploration dans son dos. Elle s'illumina d'un coup et regarda la femme -qui faisait, à vrai dire, un peu peur, on aurait dit qu'elle allait la disséquer sur place- avec une étincelle d'admiration dans les yeux.

-Madame, vous êtes du bataillon d'exploration ?

La brune sourit et hocha le tête .

-Pas madame ça fait vieille. Et je suis jeune ! -Elle avait vraiment l'air d'y croire, songea la blonde- Alors appelle moi simplement Hanji. Enchantée de te connaître.

La blonde lui répondit par la même affirmation. Ce nom lui disait vaguement quelque chose.

-Tu n'aurais pas vu un titan passer ?

La blonde resta choquée devant la question .Avait-elle rêvé où est-ce que la femme lui avait vraiment demandé ça ?

-Euh...Non...Vous savez, on est en terres protégées alors pas besoin de vous inquiéter...

Même si elle doutait que la femme s'inquiète vu la lueur dans ses yeux. On aurait plutôt dit qu'elle aurait voulu qu'elle réponde positivement.

-Mais je ne m'inquiète pas ! C'est juste que...

La femme fut interrompu par un violent sanglot qui sortait de sa propre bouche. Devant l'air ébahi d'Aki. Pourquoi diable cette femme pleurait-elle ?

"-Levi n'a pas voulu me donner des nouveau Titans pour faire des expériences ! Levi est méchant ! Très, très méchant !"

Levi. Aki déglutit lentement en entendant ce prénom. Etait-il..Là ? Aussi ?

"Mada...Hanji. Levi ? Vous parlez du vrai Levi ? Le meilleur soldat de l'humanité ?

-Hé petite tu en parles comme si tu l'admirais, tu sais il ne faut pas l'admirer ! Levi est très très méchant ! Il refuse de me donner un cobaye pour mes expériences ! Pourtant c'est important pour moi mais lui il ne fait que me répondre "Ta gueule quatz'yeux, tu me fais chier dégage"!

Aki resta figée, encore une fois. Décidement cette femme était vraiment bizarre. Le summum de la bizzarerie. Elle voulait faire ami-ami avec les titans ?Autant aller se suicider de l'autre coté du mur, ça revenait au même non ? Aki ne voyait pas la différence. Et puis, prendre des titans comme sujets d'expériences, c'était incroyablement dangereux. Cette femme était sûrement masochiste et suicidaire. Ou simplement folle. Ou, passionnée...

-Madame, vous êtes là pour nous faire cours ?

-Oui oui, confirma la brune. Et tu sais Levi aussi même si il a protesté de tout son coeur -il déteste les gamins-, Erwin l'a obligé alors il est là aussi !

La femme croisa les bras, comme si la simple présence de son collègue la contrariait.

-Oh...Et...Pourquoi êtes-vous déja ici -sans vouloir être impolie- ?

-Eh bien, fit la femme en se grattant la tête, signe qu'elle réfléchissait, Levi m'a dit qu'il avait vu une plante rare qui attirait les titans dehors, alors je suis sortie. Mais tu sais quoi ? Il a menti, il n'y a rien. Moi je pensais que pour une fois il était gentil, et en fait...Non !

-Oh...

La jeune fille n'arrivait pas à croire qu'Hanji soit aussi bê..Euh, crédule. Elle était aussi naïve qu'un enfant de 4 ans. Rien n'attire les titans, si ce n'est les humains.

La blonde se mit à réfléchir, les yeux dans le vague. Levi avait l'air plutôt...Pas méchant, mais...Un peu si, en fait. En même temps il devait en avoir marre d'avoir toujours Hanji collée aux basques. Elle avait l'air gentille, mais si on n'a aucune patience, vraiment énervante et insupportable. Heureusement Aki en avait un bon stock, de patience.

La grande brune posa une main sur sa tête et lui ébouriffa les cheveux en souriant. La blonde avait simplement envie d'hurler, déja qu'elle avait du mal à supporter la main d'Haru ou de Yuki, alors celle d'un inconnue...Et puis cette femme-là, qui avait l'air d'un psycopathe capable de la violer sur place, elle s'en serait bien passée.

Elle ne bougeait pas, elle serrait les poings à s'en faire saigner. Les marques ses ses ongles s'imprimeraient dans sa peau pour quelques jours.

-Hé petite c'est quoi ton nom déja ?

-...Aki. Aki Misaki...

-Aki, c'est mignon comme prénom. Comme toi.

Argh .Elle rêvait ou elle venait de lui dire qu'elle était mignonne ?

-Mer..Merci.

Très franchement, Aki commençait déja à se poser des questions sur son orientation sexuelle. Soi elle aimait les filles, soi elle était juste bizarre.

Le jour commençait à se lever. Aki leva la tête pour observer les nuances de l'aube, aussitôt suivie de la brune.

-Hé, Aki, tu trouves pas que c'est beau ?

-...Si..,fit-elle en songeant que n'importe quel humain normalement constitué aurait trouvé ça beau.

-Bon, et si tu allais manger ?

-Vous ne venez pas ?

-Non, je vais manger dans mes appartements.

-D'accord...Eh bien, à tout à l'heure peut-être.

Et la blonde se leva en laissant la brune assise sur les marches. Aki se dirigea vers le réfectoire, en réflechissant à ce que lui avait dit la brune. Alors comme ça, le soldat le plus fort de l'humanité venait leur faire cours ? Quelle chance incroyable avaient les recrues cette année. Même si vu la description, Levi n'avait pas l'air enchanté de devoir cotôyer des enfants.

Elle arrivait, encore une fois, beaucoup trop tôt au réfectoire. 6 h 45, les recrues arrivaient en général vers 7 heures 30. Encore trois quarts d'heure à attendre...Heureusement qu'elle avait pensé à prendre un livre pour s'occuper. Elle prit le livre -qui était de poche, heureusement- et lut ,la tête penchée, jusqu'a l'arrivée des premières recrues. Haru et Yuki s'assirent à ses cotés, la gratifiant comme d'habitude d'un sourire auquel elle répondit en soulevant à peine les coins de sa bouche. Ils mangèrent en discutant -disons plutôt que les deux grands discutaient tandis qu'Aki se taisait. Lorsqu'ils eurent finit, ils se levèrent, posèrent leur plateau et allèrent s'asseoir sur un muret dans la cour.

Aki s'assit, comme d'habitude, à sa place -le plus haut possible dans les gradins en demi-cercle, près de la fenêtre-. Aucune recrue ne portait son uniforme, car pour assister aux cours ils pouvaient porter leurs habits habituels .De ce fait, Haru portait une jupe qui lui arrivait aux bas des cuisses, un gilet vert d'eau et un tee shirt vert aussi en portait -comme n'importe quel garçon- un tee-shirt, des baskets et un jean. La petite blonde, de son coté, contrairement à beaucoup de filles dans la salle, ne portait pas une jupe mais un pantalon, des baskets, un sweat pourpre et une chemise en dessous. Elle se foutait complètement de ne pas être féminine. Ok, c'était son anniversaire et elle aurait pu faire un effort.

Non, à quoi bon faire un effort pour elle-même ? Ca ne servait strictement à rien.

Leur professeur s'éclaicit la gorge.

-Les enfants, je vous présente les membres du bataillon d'exploration venus vous faire cours.

La blonde passa en revue tous les membres, et aperçut Hanji, qui lui faisait de grands signes en souriant de toutes ses dents. Aki piqua du nez avant même que le cours ait commencé. Non mais sérieusement, elle voulait vraiment attirer toute l'attention sur elle, cette scientifique folle, ou quoi ?! Tous les élèves la regardait, elle pouvait sentir leurs regards l'épier en silence, comme si elle était une bête sauvage exposée aux curieux dans un zoo.

Elle détestait ça.

Elle était toujours recluse, les gens ne s'entendaient pas bien avec elle à cause de son calme et de son sérieux. Et d'un coup ,à cause de la brune...Elle se retrouvait à être le centre de l'attention.

-Allez les enfants pour commencer, posez les questions que vous voulez, les encouragea leur professeur.

Aki écoutait attentivement, les yeux rivés sur ses baskets.

-Est-ce que le bataillon d'exploration est dangereux ?, demanda une fille.

Une voix grave lui répondit:

-Evidemment que c'est dangereux ! Les titans peuvent te bouffer à tout moment mais sinon aucun danger ! Vous feriez pas long feu sur le champ de bataille, les morveux. Tss.

Aki, choquée par le language familier de la personne, releva la tête pour voir qui avait parlé. Levi se tenait debout, adossé au mur, les sourcils froncés et dévisageait chaque recrue dans la salle. Quand il posa son regard froid sur elle, elle laissa retomber sa tête immédiatement. Il n'était pas grand. Il parlait vraiment grossiérement. Il les traitait comme des morveux bon à rien. Mais bordel, il avait un de ces regards ! Le genre de regards qui a le don d'assassiner sur place quand on le regard dont on a l'impression que la personne à qui il appartient sonde jusqu'au fond de ton âme pour deviner tes pensées. Un regard incroyablement dur à supporter. Elle détestait ça... Mais elle ne put empêcher son coeur de s'accélérer. Il était beau, elle devait bien se l'avouer.

-Toi, la blonde là-bas.

Aki, alertée, releva la tête. Oui, c'était bien elle que le Caporal appelait. Elle avait une de ces chances aujourd'hui.

-Ramène-toi.

Aki se leva, tandis que toute la salle retenait son souffle en la suivant des yeux. Elle s'arrêta en bas, face aux membres du bataillon d'exploration.

-Coucou Aki !, lui souffla la scientifique folle avec un grand sourire tandis qu'Aki avait peur de souffir le martyr.

-Ta gueule quatz'yeux, on t'as rien demandé. Alors comme ça ton prénom c'est Aki, hein ?

-Euh...Oui...A...Aki Misaki...

-Tu contrôles à peu près la 3D ?

-Oui, je m'en sors, aquiesca la blonde en évitant son regard, ne comprenant pas où le brun voulait en venir.

-Ok alors tu pourrais nous faire un schéma au tableau, pour expliquer aux morveux -il insista bien sur ce mot- qui n'arrivent toujours pas à contrôler la tridimensionnalité ? Allez, j'attends pas de réponse, dépèche gamine.

Aki n'attendit pas, elle se mit au travail, seulement elle était tellement stressée par tout les gens autour d'elle qu'elle rata complètement son schéma. Levi la traita de bonne à rien, la blonde fit comme si elle s'en foutait, elle resta calme, l'air blasé, seulement ça la touchait vraiment au fond d'elle. Si le soldat le plus fort de l'humanité disait cela, alors ça devait être vrai...Non ? Sûrement.

Elle n'arrivait même plus à suivre le cours tellement ce qu'il avait dit l'avait remuée. Elle qui d'habitude était toujours la première à répondre aux questions, même quand les gens autour d'elle s'endormaient.

Quand la cloche sonna, elle fut infiniment soulagée. Elle prit ses affaires tout en disant à ses amis de partir sans elle pour la pause déjeuner. Elle descendit l'escalier la dernière, en marchant sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas se faire remarquer.

-Misaki, vient voir.

Elle sursauta, surprise par l'interpellation de son professeur. Elle se retourna et vit qu'il était entouré des membres du bataillon d'exploration. Ce qu'elle avait la poisse, quand même. Elle avait dû passer sous une échelle et croiser un chat noir sans s'en rendre compte ce matin.

-Oui...?

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as raté ton schéma (il continua en s'adressant aux membres du bataillon d'exploration). Vous savez, pour ce qui est de la tridimensionnalité, Aki est sûrement la meilleure de 105ème. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi elle s'est trompée...Un erreur d'inattention, sûrement...

-N'empêche que cette fille est une bonne à rien.Y'a qu'à voir comment elle est bâtie pour comprendre. C'est qu'une merdeuse insignifiante.

De nouveau, la blonde ne réagit pas. Elle gardait son air blasé. Comme elle aurait voulu s'enfuir...

La femme à la queue de cheval se jetta sur Levi et le secoua:

-Levi tu es méchant ! Très méchant ! Déja Aki elle est pas nulle;elle est très gentille ! Elle au moins elle accepte de me parler sans m'insulter toutes les 30 secondes !

-Mais ferme ta gueule Hanji tu me les brise ! T'es chiante, tu comprends ça ?! On t'a pas causé ! Retourne faire joujou avec tes titans !

Hanji, vexée qu'il prenne sa passion à la légère, retourna bouder dans son coin en marmonnant des ''Grrrr...Sujet d'expérience...Sawney et Bean...Grrr...Titans...''.Rien de bon en soi. Le brun se retourna vers notre héroïne.

-Bon gamine c'est pas comme ça que tu vas massacrer des titans t'es au courant ? Alors fais quelque chose, là franchement faudrait t'entraîner.

S'entraîner ? Et les 2 heures qu'elle courait 3 jours par semaine ? Elle savait que ça ne se voyait pas, elle ne grandissait pas d'un poil, et elle semblait toujours aussi frêle.

-J'ai une idée Leviiiiiiiiiiiii !, intervint Hanji. Tu pourrais l'entraîner toi !

-J'ai pas envie d'entraîner un boulet comme elle merci bien. Tss.

-Allez Leviiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii comme ça on pourra sauver plus de gens si elle entre dans le bataillon d'exploration !

Elle avait touché un point sensible. Ca se voyait très peu sur le visage du brun, qui avait froncé imperceptiblement plus ses sourcils. Alors comme ça , derrière son coeur de pierre et son language brutal se cachait un grand dévouement envers l'humanité ? Curieux. Mais tellement attachant.

"-Ca marche morveuse. Je t'entrainerai une fois par mois à partir de maintenant. Et m'emmerde pas.

-Seulement une fois par mois, Leviiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ? Allez un peu plus !

Ok. Aki pensait avoir compris. Hanji voulait trouver une petite amie à Levi pour qu'il arrête un peu de l'embêter. À moins qu'elle se fasse des illusions. En même temps, avec cette femme...On ne savait jamais ce à quoi elle pensait.

-Merci...Merci beaucoup ! Je vais faire de mon mieux !

Et elle sourit, un sourire à faire fondre n'importe quel coeur, qu'il soit de plomb ou de pierre. Même celui de Levi.

Bonjour ! C'est l'auteure ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !Si vous avez remarqué ,il est plus long que les autres ! Avec l'arrivée d'Hanji et de Levi ! Personnellement Levi je n'ai pas de mal à imaginer ce qu'il pourrait dire et faire, c'est plus avec Hanji que je galère...Mais, j'espère que vous avez aimé quand même ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire !

 _(Note: Ce chapitre est corrigé !)_


	5. V- Cinquième

Elle sortit de la salle, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle se pinça pour vérifier qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Et elle eut mal. Alors, c'était réel ? Tout était réel ? Elle allait vraiment s'entraîner avec le soldat le plus fort de l'humanité une fois par mois, à partir d'aujourd'hui ?

-Aki !

Elle se retourna, surprise pas l'interpellation. Hanji soufflait, les mains sur les genoux.

-Levi veut te dire que...-elle reprit son souffle- Il veut t'entraîner dans 3 jours, donc vous vous verrez tous les 4 des mois. Jusqu'à ce que tu intègres le bataillon d'exploration.

Elle s'interrompit, l'air pensif, joignit ses mains devant son visage et continua:

\- Parce que tu vas intégrer le bataillon hein ? Heiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin ma petite Aki ?

Et elle lui fit un regard de chien battu. Evidemment qu'elle allait l'intégrer. Enfin, elle risquait de changer d'avis si cette folle continuait à la suivre partout.

-Oui, Hanji, ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai promis. Et puis ça a toujours été ce que je veux faire.

La brune lui sourit avant de lui souhaiter une bonne journée et de s'en aller, en sautillant comme une enfant.

La blonde soupira. Cette femme était vraiment...Etrange.

Aki courait, le souffle court. Elle avait froid, elle avait chaud, elle avait mal. Ses muscles lui faisaient mal, sa gorge lui faisait mal. Mais elle devait continuer ; elle avait trop peur de ne pas être préparée à l'entraînement du brun. Elle s'arrêta enfin quand elle sentit ses jambes se dérober sous elle. Elle s'assit sur l'herbe, à même le sol. Elle souffla, et ramena ses jambes contre sa poitrine. Elle aurait vraiment dû prendre son manteau, elle gelait sur place. Pas étonnant pour un deuxième jour de janvier, me direz-vous. Seulement notre petite Aki avait complètement oublié le froid qui régnait dehors. Comme l'étourdie qu'elle était. Elle ramena ses bras autour d'elle et se frotta, essayant vainement de se réchauffer.

-Aki !

Elle connaissait cette voix. Malheureusement. Cette voix toujours joyeuse -un brun folle, en fait -.

Elle se retourna juste à temps pour voir Hanji lui sauter dessus. La brune passa ses bras autour de son cou, ce qui fit instantanément reculer Aki. Elle détestait ça...

-Akiiiiiiiiiiii ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Sans manteau en plus ? Tu vas geler chérie !

Chérie ?! Sérieusement, il fallait que cette femme se calme.

-Je suis...Sortie un peu...Et j'ai oublié mon manteau...

La blonde remarqua un brun derrière Hanji, adossé à un arbre, l'air ennuyé. Qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient exactement ?

-Bonjour...Caporal.

La brune protesta :

-Pourquoi tu dis bonjour à Levi et pas à moi ?!

-Ta gueule quatz'yeux, elle a pas envie de te voir ça se voit pas ?

Hanji tira la langue à son camarade, un geste incroyablement enfantin -surtout pour quelqu'un de son âge- aux yeux d'Aki. Quelle âge avait _réellement_ cette femme ?

-Et, morveuse, si tu veux savoir ce qu'on fait ici, c'est l'autre folle qui m'a traîné jusqu'ici parce qu'elle a dit qu'elle voulait voir des écureuils.

-Leviiiiiiiiii ! C'est méchant !Je ne suis pas folle !

Non, juste un peu dérangée, songea Aki .

Le brun soupira, l'air excédé. La brune et lui entretenaient une relation bizarre, entre l'amitié et la haine, mais au fond, la blonde était sûre que Levi appréciait la scientifique.

Le brun se rapprocha d'elles, les mains dans les poches. Il remarqua que la petite blonde tremblait et arqua un sourcil.

-Tiens, prends ça, gamine.

La blonde se retourna vers le brun, qui lui tendait son manteau, l'air blasé, comme d'habitude.

-Mais...Caporal...Vous allez geler...Vous n'avez qu'une chemise...

Le brun soupira, mais ne baissa pas sa main.

-C'est un ordre, alors obéis ou tu vas le regretter.

La jeune blonde recula d'un pas. Il pouvait être flippant si il le voulait.

Elle pris donc le manteau de son supérieur et s'enroula dedans. Une douce chaleur l'enveloppa. Tellement agréable, songea l'adolescente. Elle esquissa un sourire et enfila le manteau, un simple modèle noir. Mais vraiment chaud. Le brun la dépassant de 7 cm, le manteau lui allait trop grand et lui mangeait les mains. La blonde sentait quelque chose. Une simple odeur, qui venait du manteau noir. Elle renifla à fond et put identifier ce que c'était : du café. Le manteau embaumait le café. La blonde avait toujours aimé le café. Ca sentait bon.

Elle tourna la tête pour voir ce qui provoquait le silence pesant, et remarqua que les soldats l'observait, l'une un grand sourire plaqué sur le visage et l'autre les sourcils froncés, les lèvres pincées.

La blonde s'empourpra, gênée par les regards insistants des deux autres.

-Ohlalala, Aki t'es trop mignonne ! Regarde Levi comme elle est mignonne !

Le brun lâcha un bref 'Ouais c'est ça' avant de détourner la tête.

-Regarde ses yeux, Levi ! T'as vu leur couleur ? Regaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarde ! C'est joliiiiiiiiiiiii !

-Oh, tu me gaves quatz'yeux ! Voilà je regarde, t'es contente ou quoi ?!

Le brun planta ses prunelles acier dans celles lagon de l'adolescente. Elle paniqua ; le brun lui donnait encore l'impression qu'il sondait son âme. Elle aurait tant aimé pouvoir s'échapper...

-Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmh...

La blonde haussa un sourcil, demandant par cette action une explication au 'Hm' dubitatif du brun.

-J'avoue que tes yeux ont une belle couleur, mais c'est pas une raison pour te la jouer .

-Leviiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Toi aussi t'es trop mignon !

Elle lui tira les joues et il protesta, la repoussant de toute ses forces.

-Foutue scientifique ! Dégage !

Un rire cristallin, presque un rire d'ange, les arrêta net tous les deux. La petite blonde, les mains sur les côtes, était en train de se foutre de leur gueule. Littéralement. Elle en pleurait presque.

-Bah Aki, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

La petite blonde se figea, surprise. Elle piqua du nez, honteuse d'avoir ri devant ses supérieurs.

-Désolée...C'est juste que j'ai l'impression de voir des frères et soeurs. C'est mignon...

La brune resta un instant abasourdie, et sauta sur la petite blonde, la faisant basculer en arrière .Elle tomba sur le sol, tout en faisant de son mieux pour éloigner Hanji. Ah, elle détestait ça !

-Si on est frère et soeur, alors tu es notre petite soeur Aki !

Elle réfléchit un instant à ce qu'elle venait de dire et soupira.

-Mais qu'est ce que je dis, si tu es notre soeur tu ne peux pas sortir avec Levi, qu'est-ce que je suis bête...

Et elle se tapa la crâne du poing.

D'accord. Au moins c'était clair. Elle voulait _très clairement_ les mettre ensemble.

Le brun soupira et s'éloigna. La brune lâcha Aki et le suivit en criant:

-Attends Leviiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Tu vas oùùùùùùùùùùùùùùù ? Reste avec nous !

-Ta gueule quatz'yeux. Je me casse, tu me fais chier.

La brune lui tira la langue encore une fois, et partit à sa suite sans oublier de s'excuser auprès d'Aki et de lui faire un clin d'oeil.

La blonde voulut les retenir mais ils étaient déja partis. Et elle, qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait du manteau ?Elle le lui rendrait la prochaine fois qu'ils se verraient ? Dans 2 jours. Oui, elle allait faire ça.

La blonde se releva et épousseta le tissu sali, elle allait devoir le laver. Dommage, elle aurait bien voulu garder l'odeur de café. Non pas parce que c'était l'odeur de Levi ! Seulement parce qu'elle aimait bien le café.

Aki commença à se diriger vers le bâtiment des recrues, les mains dans les poches. Elle avait encore mal à la gorge, mais au moins elle n'avait plus froid et elle pouvait tenir sur ses jambes. Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel ; des flocons tombèrent dans sa main. Elle sourit. La neige était belle; magnifique. La petite blonde s'arrêta un instant et rejeta sa tête vers le ciel, exposant ainsi tout son visage à la neige. Elle resta comme ça quelques minutes, avant de se décider à recommencer à marcher. Une fois arrivée dans le bâtiment, elle remarqua ses deux amis qui discutaient activement. Elle n'allait pas les déranger, laissons donc Haru profiter de la seule présence du brun.

Elle monta les escaliers en colimaçon, jusqu'à son dortoir où elle s'affala sur son lit, sans oublier d'enlever le manteau du brun. Elle se recroquevilla, ferma les yeux et savoura le silence régnant dans la pièce.

Au fait, où allait-il se retrouver après-demain ? Elle ne le sentait pas, cet entraî pas. En plus elle devrait rendre son manteau au brun...Ce n'était pas comme si elle s'en souciait... Bon, ok, elle s'en souciait. Elle aurait bien voulu garder son manteau. Pas parce que c'était le manteau de Levi, parce qu'il était chaud ! D'accord, le sien l'était autant. Mais...c'est bien d'avoir un manteau de rechange.

La blonde soupira. Elle avait sommeil... Elle posa un petit mot sur sa table de nuit pour Haru quand elle viendrait la chercher pour manger:

"Haru je suis extenuée, alors s'il te plaît ne me réveille pas. Besoin de sommeil."

Um mot bref, mais bien représentatif de l'état de l'adolescente.

Elle s'endormit trois minutes plus tard, sans même s'en rendre compte, serrant le manteau noir.

 _Bonjour ! C'est l'auteure ! (Je sais pas pourquoi je mets ça à chaque fois ,c'est évident que c'est moi...Il n'y a pas un extraterrestre qui va prendre ma place...) Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Il n'est pas très long mais j'ai pas mal galéré à l'écrire. Mais pardonnez moi parce qu'il y a beaucoup Levi et Hanji ! J'aime beaucoup l'espèce de couple insolite formé par ces deux-là. Bref, je vais arrêter de papoter. Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu mon chapitre, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! J'ai déja l'impression que cette fic part en cacahuète alors que je n'en suis qu'au chapitre 5... Merci encore une fois à ceux qui me lisent !_

 _(Note: ce chapitre est corrigé !)_


	6. VI- Sixième

Elle se réveilla. Remua les membres, encore engourdis par le sommeil. Elle avait bien dormi. Pour la première fois depuis au moins 4 jours, elle avait dormi plus que 3 heures.

Elle s'aperçut d'un détail : elle serrait toujours le manteau noir dans ses bras.

Elle l'enlaçait comme si sa vie en dépendait, s'accrochant à lui de toutes ses forces.

Elle recula, se rendant compte de la bizarrerie de la situation. Pourquoi elle-ce qu'elle serrait contre elle le manteau du Caporal ?

Parce qu'il sentait bon. Oui, voilà. Elle avait comme ça pu sentir l'odeur de café toute la nuit. Odeur qu'elle adorait depuis toujours.

Il était tard. 7 heures du matin. La petite blonde s'étira, promena son regard un peu partout sur ses camarades, avant de sourire à moitié en voyant Haru, l'air paisiblement endormie. Elle avait beau ne pas le montrer, elle l'aimait beaucoup, elle tout autant que Yuki.

Elle se leva silencieusement, attrapa ses habits habituels pour assister aux cours, et alla se doucher. Dans le couloir, elle ne croisa personne, un silence religieux y régnait. Elle repira lentement; ce silence lui plaisait, ça l'apaisait énormément.

Une fois douchée et habillée, elle sortit dehors pour se dégourdir un minimum les jambes. Elle entendit un bruissement de feuilles à sa gauche; alertée, elle se tourna précipitamment en direction du bruit. Un visage dépassait à peine, une couronne de feuilles sur la tête, des lunettes sur le nez, cheveux bruns attachés en queue de cheval.

Hanji. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là, à l'espionner avec des feuilles sur la tête ?

-Hanji...?

La brune soupira et sortit du buisson, avant de nettoyer un minimum ses vêtements, couverts de feuilles et de terre.

-Ah, zut... Comment tu as fait pour me voir Akiiii ?

-Ce n'était pas vraiment très difficile, vous savez... Votre camouflage n'était pas très... Camoufleur.

-Ah, zut de zut ! La prochaine fois je devrais augmenter mon niveau en camouflage ! Il va falloir que je m'entraîne sinon je ne pourrais pas t'espionner en paix !

-Vous étiez vraiment là juste... Pour m'espionner ?

-Ben oui pour quoi d'autre ? Je récolte des informations pour Levi !

-Pour ...Levi ? Comment ça ?

-Oh je sais que ça pourrait lui servir un jour !

Elle lui fit un clin d'oeil accompagné d'un sourire narquois. La jeune fille joignit ses mains dans son dos et commença à se balancer, mal à l'aise.

-Euh Hanji... Je pense que vous devriez partir.

-Hein mais pourquoiiiii ?

-Vos supérieurs vont s'inquiéter de ne pas vous voir, vous ne pouvez pas vous éclipser comme ça...Vous avez des responsabilités.

-Oh mais non ils ont l'habitude !

La jeune fille déglutit lentement. Cette femme avait donc l'habitude de partir sans prévenir régulièrement ?C'était normal pour elle ?

-Hanji, je pense vraiment que...

-Oh si c'est toi qui me le demande !, la coupa-t-elle. Mais je suis triste que tu me chasses comme ça.

-Excusez-moi... Mais vous ne pouvez vraiment pas rester là.

-Ça va ça va je m'en vais !

Elle lui fit un signe de la main et s'éclipsa sans prendre la peine de retirer sa couronne de feuilles. Si personne n'avait une crise cardiaque en la croisant, ils auraient de la chance...

La petite blonde soupira. Elle était vraiment étrange, cette femme. Récolter des informations pour Levi, franchement. Il n'en aurait jamais besoin.

Elle marcha un peu autour du bâtiment avant de retourner à l'intérieur, en direction de la cantine. Haru et Yuki, l'un en train de manger et l'autre les bras croisés, la tête dedans, l'air d'attendre quelque chose étaient assis côte à côte.

Aki s'avança dans la salle, s'assis en face d'eux.

-Bonjour...

-Ah, Aki ! On t'attendait justement !

-Je lui ai dis des milliers de fois de ne pas s'inquiéter parce qu'elle ne t'avait pas vue dans les dortoirs...

-Mais, Yuki, Je peux m'inquiéter pour elle quand même !

-Haru, tu sais très bien qu'elle est toujours levée avant toi non ?

-C'est ça traite moi de marmotte aussi.

La petite blonde n'osait pas intervenir, de peur de déranger. Elle les écouta continuer leur débat avant de pouvoir enfin prendre la parole.

-Euh...Haru, Yuki ?

-Oui ?

-Je ne serais pas là demain, je me lève tôt et je passe toute la journée dehors, alors ne vous inquiétez pas, d'accord ?Surtout toi, Haru.

-Mais, tu vas où ? Tu es jeune, tu ne vas pas sortir en ville seule ?!

-Je ne serais pas seule, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je peux prendre soin de moi seule, vous savez.

-Et peux-t-on savoir pourquoi tu dépenses tout ton jour de repos à sortir ?

-Ce n'est pas important.

Ca l'était, seulement ce n'était pas la peine de leur expliquer.

Les deux réfléchirent et se consultèrent mutuellement du regard.

-Ok, mais tu fais attention à toi ?

-Oui.

Ils lui sourirent en coeur avant de reprendre leur conversation. La jeune fille alla chercher un café, comme à son habitude, et le but en silence.

Une fois cela fait, elle se leva, sur les talons de ses deux amis, et les suivit jusqu'à la salle de cours où elle s'installa à sa place habituelle.

Elle avait noté tout ce que le professeur disait, attentivement, sans rater un seul mot, à la virgule près. Quand la cloche sonna, elle rangea ses affaires en silence, puis quitta sa place sans attendre les deux autres. Elle avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un, même si elle doutait fortement de le trouver. Elle eut beau chercher dans toute l'école, elle ne le trouva pas. Tant pis.

Elle s'installa au pied du muret où elle avait l'habitude de manger avec le brun et la blonde, et les attendit. Quand elle les vit arriver au loin, en train de parler activement, elle eut presque envie de les laisser seuls. Elle avait l'impression de n'être qu'un poids lourd pour eux, quelque chose sur lequel ils devaient veiller sans en avoir réellement l'envie.

Elle resta silencieuse tout le long du repas. De toute façon, elle ne laisserait pas un seul mot franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. Pas question de les embêter. Elle se contenta donc de répondre à leur interrogations par des mots mécaniques, prononcés du bout des lèvres.

Les cours de l'après midi passèrent très lentement, au point que Yuki réussit à s'endormir sur son bureau.

La cloche retentit encore une fois. Soulagée, la blonde attrapa son sac, et souhaita une bonne soirée aux deux accolytes avant de s'éclipser dans le parc dans lequel elle était allée courir le jour d'avant. Cette fois, emmitouflée dans son duffle-coat, elle ne gelait pas sur place. C'était déjà ça. Mais elle n'aurait pas dit non à une écharpe, parce qu'elle avait presque l'impression que, malgré ses longs cheveux qui gardait un minimum la chaleur, son cou allait geler.

Elle soupira et s'assit sur un banc vert, en se frottant les mains l'une contre l'autre et en soufflant dessus pour essayer de les réchauffer. Quelle idée de sortir dans le froid sans écharpe ni gants, aussi.

Elle capitula vite contre le froid et rentra le plus vite possible dans son dortoir, où une bande de filles-pas Haru-, jouait aux cartes, penchées sur le sol.

Elle aurait bien aimé être seule...

Soudain, une idée lui traversa l'esprit. La bibliothèque. Elle était largement assez grande pour lui permettre de s'isoler, et elle pourrait lire quelque chose d'intéressant pour s'occuper et ne plus penser au lendemain.

Elle sortit donc, en refermant soigneusement la porte derrière elle.

Arrivée devant la bibliothèque, elle ouvrit lentemnt la porte pour éviter de la faire grincer au possible, et entra. Elle ne vit personne.

Elle s'assit à une table, posa son sac et son manteau, puis alla chercher un livre qu'elle avait déjà repéré la dernière fois qu'elle était venue.

Elle se dressa sur la pointe des pieds, mais impossible de l'attraper. Elle était trop petite.

Elle sentit une main, chaude, se poser sur la sienne et attraper le livre à sa place. Elle eut tellement peur qu'elle bascula en arrière et renversa la personne.

Quelle magnifique chute.

Elle recula précipitemment, complètement rouge, avant de s'excuser d'une petite voix. Le châtain devant elle se gratta l'arrière de la tête et lui sourit de toute ses dents.

-Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te faire peur...

-Non, ce n'est pas de votre faute, je... Je suis désolée. Je ne m'y attendais tellement pas...

-Pas la peine de t'excuser, j'imagine que tu as du avoir la peur de ta vie..

Effectivement, le coeur de la blonde battait à cent à l'heure. Elle avait cru qu'on l'agressait par derrière ou quelque chose du genre.

-Euh, finalement, voilà le livre, fit-il en le lui tendant.

-Merci...

-Au fait, moi c'est Eren Jäger. 104ème brigade.

Il tripota nerveusement une clé pendue autour de son cou.

-Aki Misaki...105ème brigade d'entraînement.

Le châtain l'examine sous toutes les coutures, intrigué sans le vouloir par son visage et ses yeux.

-Tes yeux ont une de ces couleurs.

-Les vôtres aussi, c'est..Magnifique.

-Ahah merci, on me le dit souvent..

-Moi aussi.

Le châtain l'aida à se relever et la jeune fille pu enfin retourner s'assoir et lire tranquillement.

Le soleil était déjà couché depuis deux bonnes heures. La jeune fille finit par refermer son livre, se relever en emportant avec elle ses affaires, et referma la porte de la pièce derrière elle en ayant laissé le livre sur la table, incapable de le remettre à sa place.

Elle se mit en pyjama et se coucha rapidement. Quand elle réussit enfin à s'endormir, elle rêva.

 _Flash-back._

 _Elle courrait, de toutes ses forces, sa petite main agrippée à celle, rassurante, de son grand frère. La terreur qui pesait sur son petit coeur augmentait de seconde en seconde. Sa tresse se balançait sans arrêt sur le côté tandis qu'elle était rapidement entraîné par son frère. Il courrait, elle sur ses talons, sans regarder en arrière, il courrait pour sauver leurs vies. Celui-ci finit par s'arrêter et par la prendre délicatement entre ses bras._

 _-Aki, vit pour moi et pour papa et maman, d'accord ?_

 _La petite blonde essuya lentement les larmes qui coulaient sur les joues de son frère._

 _-Grand frère, ne pleure pas, je t'en supplie...Nous allons tous vivre, pas vrai ?Dis-moi que nous allons vivre._

 _Son frère soupira et jeta un coup d'oeil derrière la petit fille. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent au possible et ses larmes se mirent à couler plus vite encore. La jeune fille, curieuse de savoir ce qui le faisait pleurer comme ça, tourna la tête lentement._

 _Elle n'oublierait plus jamais cette scène d'horreur pure, tout ce sang ne s'effacerait plus jamais de son esprit. Elle serait marquée au fer rouge par ses souvenirs._

 _Sa mère, soulevée par un titan, une jambe tordue dans un angle totalement anormal et un bras à moitié arraché._


	7. VII- Septième

Elle hurlait, non pas seulement dans son rêve mais également en dormant. Elle ne se souvenait pas d'avoir fait un rêve qui ressemblait autant à la réalité. Cette nuit, elle avait pu ressentir sa peur immense, son sentiment d'impuissance sans limite, juqu'à la très légère brise sur sa peau et la chaleur de la main de son frère.

Elle avait vécu de nouveau la pire scène de son enfance, un passage de sa vie qui lui laisserait des séquelles jusqu'à sa mort.

En dernier recours, la blonde finit par lui mettre des claques, n'arrivant pas à la réveiller. Elle émmerga en sursaut de son sommeil et referma aussitôt la bouche, stoppant ses cris.

-H-Haru ?!

-Tu faisait un cauchemar ?

-Ah oui, désolée..

-Je ne t'en veux pas, mais je pense qu'on ne peut pas en dire autant de autres.

Effectivement, elles braquaient toutes leur attention sur la blonde. Qui sut aussitôt ce que ressentait une proie.

Elle n'y prêta pas plus attention, s'excusa auprès d'Haru et attrapa ses vêtements pour se doucher.

Merde, merde, merde ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle s'était reveillée tard juste le jour crucial ?!

Elle était encore en train d'enfiler sa veste, manteau à la main, quand elle courut à l'entrée du bâtiment.

Son coeur faillit lâcher quand elle aperçut un brun, adossé au mur, l'air d'attendre quelque chose -quelqu'un.

Elle s'emmêla les pinceaux et trébucha.

-Aïiïe...

Le brun tourna la tête, et haussa un sourcil en l'apercevant.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous sérieux ?!

-Je...Je suis tombée, désolée...

Parce que malgré l'image qu'elle donnait, Aki était très maladroite.

Le brun soupira, l'air excédé.

-T'es vraiment cruche. Bref, dépèche j'ai pas l'année moi.

Et il partit, sans même attendre la petite blonde -qui évidemment dut courir pour le rejoindre, du fait de ces petites jambes.

Le brun monta dans le fiacre et s'assit, les jambes croisées. Aki hésita et l'imita, s'asseyant face à lui.

Ils descendirent à l'endroit où le chemin de pierre s'arrêtait. Aki demanda au plus grand où ils allaient, qui répondit par un "Tss." très significatif.

Bon, ce n'était pas comme si il allait l'emmener dans une forêt toute sombre et la tuer au couteau, mais bon, elle aurait préféré savoir.

Il s'engagea dans la forêt, la blonde sur ses talons. Ils traversèrent une clairière, puis passèrent à droite d'un lac.

Aki, au fond, aurait souhaité s'arrêter pour observer plus longement l'eau sur laquelle se reflétait la lumière du soleil, envoyant des rayons aux alentours, mais elle se contenta d'y jeter un rapide coup d'oeil et de courir rejoindre le brun.

Une seconde clairière s'exposa à leurs yeux après une demi-heure de marche. Des caisses étaient posées dans un coin, une couverture depliée à leur gauche.

Posée sur cette couverture, des chemises et des vestes étaient entreposées, entourées d'une fine bâche transparente.

A gauche de cela, était posée une grande table carrée, entourée de trois tabourets, avec une étagère posée dessus, remplie de nourriture bien emballée.

A droite, un abri composé d'une grande bâche sur des pieds en bois protégait un grand coffre où Aki pouvait apercevoir du matériel de sport, entre autre, des althères, et une étagère remplie de livres.

Et surtout, au fond à droite coulait une petite cascade brillant au soleil. Le bruit de l'eau l'apaisa immédiatement.

-Morveuse.

La voix grave du brun la sortit de sa transe.

-C-Caporal ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous à relooker les lieux comme ça ?

-E-Euh.. Vous avez fait tout ça seul ?

-Ouais. J'en ai bien besoin pour entraîner des boulets comme toi.

Ce qui lui fit baisser la tête, honteuse. D'accord, elle était petite et n'avait aucune force. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour la traiter d'incapable.

-Sérieux. Bon, on va déjà commencer par t'échauffer.

-D-D''accord !

Il la plaça au centre de la clairière, qui formait un cercle parfait, et l'échauffa convenablement. D'abord des étirements, puis il la fit courir un peu le long du chemin.

Un fois cela fait, il lui laissa une pause et lui passa une bouteille d'eau.

-L'eau de la cascade n'est pas potable ?

-Je ne sais pas, peut-être mais bon, ça craint de boire de l'eau où il peut y avoir des vieux microbes dégueulasses.

Pas faux, pensa la petite blonde.

Après qu'elle soit complètement prête, le brun s'approcha d'elle, sangles à la main, et lui attacha le complexe équipement.

La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher d'avoir envie de s'enfuir en courant tandis que ses mains effleuraient son corps tout entier.

Elle faillit lui hurler d'arrêter mais s'en empêcha, après tout il l'aidait, elle n'allait pas le repousser comme ça. Et puis elle pouvait le faire seule, non ?

-C-Caporal, je peux m'en occuper vous savez ?

Le brun, penché au niveau de ses cuisses, soupira.

-Regarde bien. Il faut que tu serres plus les sangles, comme ça tu auras plus de stabilité en manoeuvrant. Et aussi plus de facilité pour te diriger.

-A-Ah ? Je ne savais pas...

-Ca va de soit, réfléchis un peu.

-O-Oui, désolée...

Il soupira et se releva.

-Bien, j'ai finis.

-Caporal, ne devrait-on pas s'occuper de ma force avant la 3D ? Je maîtrise bien...

-Tu maîtrise bien, peut-être, mais ce n'est pas le corps-à-corps qui va t'aider face aux titans. Quand tu es dans le bataillon d'exploration, tu as besoin de toute la stabilité et de la facilité à manier possible. Sinon, tu meurs. Alors on va améliorer ça en premier.

-Ok. Je vous fais confiance.

Un fois le duo équipé, le brun appuya sur sa poignée de commande et s'envola sous les yeux admiratifs d'Aki.

-Bon, tu me suis ou quoi, gamine ?

La jeune fille hocha la tête, et le suivit avant d'aterrir sur une branche.

-Ah ? C'est beaucoup plus maniable !

-Tu vois. Fais toujours confiance à tes aînés. Par contre, tu vas avoir des courbatures les premiers temps, mais après tu vas maîtriser comme une pro.

Sans même réponrde, la jeune fille activa la poignée de commande et zigzagua facilement entre les arbres, pour finalement se poser sur une branche à 800m du brun.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que ça puisse être si facile...

L'atterissage soudain du brun la fit sursauter, tellement qu'elle faillit basculer dans le vide. Le brun attrapa son bras et l'amena contre lui, l'empêchant de tomber.

Aki recula aussitôt, s'arrêtant au bord de la branche.

-A-Ah désolée...

-Fais plus attention, sérieux. J'ai pas envie d'avoir ta mort sur les bras morveuse.

Bien qu'il fasse comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué, il avait bien senti ses étranges réactions à chaque fois qu'il ta touchait, même sans le faire exprès.

-On continue.

Il continua jusqu'à la prochaine branche sans même l'attendre.

La petite blonde s'écroula dans l'herbe en soupirant.

-Tu as soif ?, demanda le brun en lui tendant une bouteille d'eau.

La petite fille la prit et soupira de contentement et sentant l'eau fraîche rafraichir sa gorge sèche.

Levi s'assit dans l'herbe à sa droite et prit la parole.

-Alors, c'était comment ?

-Magique. J'avais l'impression de voler... Comment avez-vous découvert cette technique ?

-Simple. J'ai un jour trop serré mes sangles, et je n'avais pas le temps pour les déserrer, et je me suis aperçu que je maitrisais mieux avec.

-Je vois...

-Oi, gamine, tu te sens de continuer avec le corps à corps ou pas ?

Elle hésita, et se rendant compte de son déplorable état, secoua la tête.

-Je ne pense pas que...

-Ca tombe bien, parce qu'il commence à faire nuit.

Ce qui la fit réagir tout de suite.

-Oi, t'excite pas comme ça.

-Désolée... Mais il était deux heures quand nous sommes arrivés !

-Bah ouais. T'as pas vu le temps passer hein ?

-C'est vrai...

Levi se leva et epousseta son pantalon.

-Bien, lève-toi.

Elle obéit et enfila ensuite une veste -Elle avait eu chaud pendant l'entrainement, grisée par les sensations ennivrantes qui l'envahissait, mais elle gelait maintenant-.

-Ok, on rentre.

-D'accord, mais, Caporal ?

-Ouais ?

-Vous laissez toujours la clairière comme ça ?

-Oh, j'allais oublier.

Il attrapa une immense bâche posée dans un coin et la posa sur les coffres et la table à gauche.

-Voilà. Comme ça si il pleut, rien ne prends l'eau.

Elle se sentait épuisée. Elle venait de s'en rendre compte, alors qu'elle était dans le fiacre qui les ramenait. Elle baîlla, et oui, elle devait l'avouer, elle avait pour une fois envie de dormir.

Elle aurait presque pu s'endormir sur les genoux du brun, juste devant elle.

-Oi, gamine ?

-Oui ?

-Ne parle pas de ça à tes camardes, ok ?

-J-Je ne comptais pas le faire, mais pourquoi ?

-Pff je veux pas qu'on sache que je traîne avec une gamine comme toi.

Il inspira et ajouta :

-Et puis, je ne veux pas qu'ils t'insultent de "favorite" et que tu te fasses harceler...

Immédiatement, elle ne put s'en empêcher, le visage de la blonde vira au rouge pivoine. Il...venait de dire quelque chose pour sa sécurité, pour la garder à l'abri des insultes, pour la protéger.

-Quoi ? J'ai dit quoi qu'il fallait pas ?

-N-Non, r-rien...

-Alors rougis pas comme une débile ! Tss.

Elle fut tentée de lui sourire, mais à quoi bon. Ce n'était pas comme si il lui en adresserait un en retour.

-Akiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

-H-Hanji ! Ne m'agressez pas, s'il vous plaît...

La brune prit un air boudeur et la lâcha.

-Alors vous vous êtes bien amusés ?

-On ne s'est pas amusés, scientifique de merde.

-Levi !

-On s'est seulement entraînés, Hanji...

-Oui oui c'est ça, je vous crois...

S'ensuivit un air moqueur sur son visage.

Aki devint rouge écarlate pour la deuxième fois de la journée.

-Arrête de faire de sous-entendus quatz'yeux ! Tu fais chier !

-Leviii ! Moi aussi je t'aime !

-Bref, c'est pas tout ça mais on va te laisser là gamine.

-D'accord, merci beaucoup en tout cas !

-Ouais c'est ça.

-Attends Leviiiii-

Le brun avait posé sa main sur la bouche d'Hanji, empêchant ainsi le flot de parole constant de s'échapper de sa bouche.

-Bon, salut morveuse.

-Au revoir !

Elle les regarda s'éloigner jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus les voir, puis tourna les talons et entra dans le grand bâtiment.

Je suis complètement malade. J'ai la gorge explosée et je n'arrête pas de tousser, c'est gênant ._. Surtout en cours.

Enfon bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Je sais ça faisait longtemps, mais j'essaye le plus possible de poster :c

Si vous avez le temps, passez faire un tour sur ma page Facebook, "Le petit monde d'AkiChan" :) Elle est dédiée à mes fanfictions et aux mangas :3

Je n'ai pas encore posté grand-chose, mais ça viendra bientôt (j'espère).

En tout cas, merci beaucoup d'avoir lu, j'espère vous retrouver au prochain chapitre !

Portez-vous bien.

PS: Si vous n'avez pas le prochain chapitre, ça veut dire que je suis morte en m'étouffant à force de tousser.


	8. VIII- Huitième

_**j'y Au fil de ma plume : Effectivement j'étais malade. Mais maitenant je ne le suis plus (ne parlons pas du délai entre ce chapitre et le précédent...) Moi aussi j'aime Levi !*OO* Et oui, oui, je fais exprès ! :D Ca fait partie de l'intrigue ! Et voici le chapitre, que j'ai mis au moins un mois à écrire ! Euh... Je vais me rattraper sur le prochain ! (Je dis ça mais en fait, c'est pas vrai...Désolée..) Bonne lecture, et merci beaucoup pour tes commentaires, ça me motive tant!**_

Et comme d'habitude, elle se réveilla en hurlant.

Il était 3 heures du matin. Elle suait comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait. Elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle se redressa lentement, essuyant rageusement son visage mouillé, et se leva. Elle portait un pyjama ample, bleu ciel. Ses longs cheveux blonds comme les blés étaient détachés et complètement en bataille. Elle les attacha rapidement en une tresse pour éviter d'être gênée par leur faute. Elle enfila promptement un pull écru, et ouvrit prudemment la porte du dortoir. Elle traversa les sombres couloirs, un peu perdue. Quand elle trouva une porte qui semblait mener au-dehors, elle s'y précipita et sortit.

Ravie de la légère brise sur sa peau, Aki soupira d'aise et leva les bras vers le ciel. Au travers de ses mains tendues filtraient les doux rayons de la lunes, se mélant harmonieusement au bleu cobalt du ciel nocturne.

Elle s'allongea dans l'herbe humide. Apparement, il avait plu cette nuit. Effectivement. Elle se souvenait d'avoir entendu la bruine s'échouer contre les vitres.

Elle soupira une fois de plus. Elle avait hâte d'enfin intégrer le bataillon d'exploration, pour pouvoir enfin être utile au monde. Pour pouvoir faire d'elle une humaine, une humaine contribuant au bien de l'humanité. Elle voulait servir quelque chose, être capable de sauver des familles. Elle voulait pouvoir éviter à des enfants, la peine qu'elle avait elle expérimentée. Elle souhaitait à tout prix que plus personne ne souffre plus jamais comme elle. Elle aurait pu se damner pour éviter ça. Elle aurait pu porter d'elle-même toute la souffrance de ce monde -et Dieu sait combien il y en avait.

Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel, observant la vôute céleste. Le ciel était dégagé, ce soir. Elle s'y connaissait un peu en astronomie, et elle savait qu'elle avait une channce inouïe de voir un ciel aussi beau. Elle aurait pu compter les étoiles, si elle s'y était attardée.

Elle savait que si elle l'avait vraiment voulu, elle aurait pu dormir à cet instant. Elle était tellement bien installée, avec un si beau paysage sous les yeux... Mais non. Ses insomnies était certainement en partie dues à sa volonté. Elle en avait vaguement conscience. Vaguement, certes. Mais un peu quand même.

Une chose douce comme une plume l'effleura. C'était froid.

Il neigeait.

Après tout, en janvier, c'était chose banale. Mais cette magnifique matière froide l'éblouissait et la fascinait toujours autant, années après années. La neige était un total paradoxe à ses yeux. Elle était à la fois si douce, et à la fois si froide. Elle la plongeait dans une profonde mélancolie sans qu'elle ne puisse expliquer pourquoi, et la rendait en même temps réellement heureuse.

Elle soupira en recevant un autre flocon. Elle allait devoir rentrer pour éviter d'être mouillée. Mais après tout, qu'est-ce qui était grave dans le fait de rester sous la neige ? Elle n'allait pas en mourir. Elle attraperait, au pire, une petite grippe, mais peu importe.

Elle resta donc étendue sous la neige, souriante, jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par retrouver raison et retourner au chaud. Elle avait passé deux heures sous la neige, et elle ne les échangeraient, ces deux heures, pour rien au monde.

Elle était assise dans un grand fauteuil devant la cheminée, un livre à la main, quand Haru et Yuki arrivèrent en discutant de tout et de rien, comme d'habitude.

La grande blonde s'assit dans le fauteuil à côté du sien tandis que le brun se penchait par-dessus son épaule pour tenter de voir le titre de son livre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lis ?

-Une _light novel_. Ça vient du passé, quand les Titans n'existaient pas -du moins ne dominaient pas le monde. C'est japonais.

-Japonais ?

-Un des pays de l'Ancien Monde. Hum...Est-ce que tu vois qui est Mikasa Ackerman ?

-Oui, je crois.

-Elle doit être japonaise. Les Japonais avaient les yeux bridés, comme elle, et souvent des cheveux noirs. Enfin, revenons au livre. Il s'appelle _Kyokai no Kanata_.

-C'est du japonais, j'imagne ?

-Oui. Ça signifie " _Au-delà des limites_ ".

-Et c'est écrit en quelle langue ?

-En anglais. Je ne maitrise pas complètement le japonais, parce que ce sont des idéogrammes et non des lettres.

-Et où tu as trouvé ce bouquin ?

-Dans la bibliothèque. Ils ont des superbes perles. Comme celui-là.

Elle regardait le livre avec des yeux brillants, émerveillée par cet antiquité qui semblait avoir tant de valeur à ses yeux. Elle qui d'habitude était si inexpressive.

Le brun éclata de rire.

-Allez, lâche ton vieux bouquin, il a neigé cette nuit !

-Il est peut-être vieux, mais il a une valeur inestimable.

-Peut-être. Allez, viens !

La jeune fille posa précautionneusement le livre sur la table basse et suivit les deux autres après avoir enfilé son manteau.

Les deux aînés redevenaient des enfants. Ils s'envoyaient des boules de neige comme deux gamins.

Et Aki les regardaient calmement, assise sur les marches. Elle les trouvaient vraiment mignons. Elle n'aurait su expliquer ce qu'elle pensait d'eux, mais elle trouvait leur relation tellement magnifique. A travers leurs actions transparaissait que, l'un sans l'autre, ils se seraient sentis comme privés d'une partie d'eux-même. Et elle trouvait ça merveilleux.

Elle pencha la tête. Ferma les yeux, et inspira à fond. L'hiver avait cette odeur si particulière, qu'elle adorait autant qu'elle la détestait. Si elle devait la décrire, elle aurait simplement dit que c'était l'odeur de l'hiver. Parce que c'était indescriptible, comme l'odeur de l'automne, celle de l'été et celle du printemps. Celle de l'océan, aussi. Elle aurait pu trouver des milliers d'exemples d'odeurs indéfinissables.

Elle poussa un cri aigu en sentant quelque chose de froid se glisser dans son cou.

Les deux plus grands étaient en train de mourir de rire en se tenant le ventre.

La petite blonde se leva, se baissa pour ramasser de la neige, la modela en une boule sphérique, et se rapprocha dangeureusement des deux accolytes.

-Oh oh, alerte, alerte, on a mit la naine en colère !

-Je ne suis pas naine ! ,Hurla-t-elle.

La blonde en jupe et le brun se mirent à courir, toujours en train de rire, pour échapper à la jeune fille aux yeux bleus -parce qu'ils savaient qu'elle était très précise en matière de lancer, pour leur plus grand malheur.

Elle finit par leur lancer sa boule de neige, et comme prévu, atteignit très facilement leurs cous.

Les trois finirent par s'effondrer dans la neige.

-A-Arrêtez, j'ai mal au ventre ! ,se plaignit Haru tout en continuant de rire.

-Moi aussi ! Protesta Yuki.

La blonde se contenta de sourire à leurs protestations.

-Vous vous faites rire tout seuls, qu'est-ce que vous voulez... Vous êtes trop enclin à rire.

-Espèce de rabat-joie !

-Je vois juste la réalité en face.

Malgré le poids de ces mots, les deux grands ne purent s'arrêter de rire.

La petite blonde commençant à sentir ses mains s'engourdir, elle se leva et s'étira.

-Je retourne lire.

En s'éloignant, elle put les entendre la charrier dans son dos :

-Rabat-joie ! Rabat-joie !

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et ferma la porte.


	9. IX- Neuvième

Au fil de ma plume : Tout d'abord, merci énormément pour toutes tes reviews. Ca me booste vraiment pour écrire les chapitres. On ne voit pas beaucoup Levi dans ce chapitre non plus, mais l'histoire avance vraiment beaucoup, et je vais enfin pouvoir faire avancer leur petite monde. Promis, dans le prochain, chapitre, on verra plus Levi. Enfin j'espère... Je suis heureuse que tu aimes ce que j'écris ! Voici la suite, un chapitre très important pour la fanfiction. Je te laisse lire tranquillement. Et te souhaites de bonne fêtes en avance !

Elle était étendue dans son lit, blottie sous la grosse couette. Elle renifla une fois de plus et éternua. Le bruit résonna lentement dans la grande pièce. Elle écouta l'écho se propager. Et soupira une fois de plus.

Elle ramena ses jambes contre sa poitrine et ferma les yeux. Le monde se couvrit d'un voile noir tandis qu'elle écoutait le silence si plaisant à ses oreilles.

Elle aimait le silence, c'était indéniable. Elle aimait tant ça. Elle appréciait parfois certaines voix; mais le silence avait un effet tellement apaisant sur elle qu'aucune voix ne pourrait jamais l'égaler.

Elle décida de se lever, mais le monde tangua et elle se rattrapa de justesse au sommier du lit avant de tomber. La migraine qui lui vrillait le crâne lui fit renoncer à se lever. Elle retourna s'allonger en gémissant.

Elle écarta les bras et secoua lentement la tête. Sa maladie lui rappelait la grippe qu'elle avait attrapé en sortant sous la neige, il y avait de cela trois ans.

Trois ans, déjà, qu'elle avait rencontré Haru et Yuki. Trois ans déjà qu'elle s'entrainait pour combattre les titans. Ils étaient passés tellement vite, qu'elle avait l'impression qu'ils n'avaient duré que trois mois.

Se remémorer ces trois ans permit à de vieux souvenirs de refaire surface. De bons, et de mauvais souvenirs. Elle avait observé la relation de ses deux amis grandir. Elle avait analysé n'importe quel geste de leur part, elle avait joué les détectives plus d'une fois. Il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas voir les sentiments qu'ils se portaient mutuellement. Malheureusement, les deux aînés semblaient l'être, puisque aucun d'eux ne semblait enclin à faire le premier pas. Et leur relation stagnait toujours en une amitié-amour très étrange. Malgré tout les efforts qu'elle faisait pour les caser ensemble, pas un seul ne l'aidait ou ne semblait même voir ce qu'elle faisait pour eux. Elle continuait à les aider dans l'ombre, et elle comptait bien réussir enfin, un jour, à les voir ensemble.

Penser aux deux amoureux la ramena à Levi. Hanji continuait de toutes ses forces à les harceler l'un l'autre. Elle voulait vraiment, vraiment les caser ensemble. Et Aki ne connaissait toujours pas la véritable nature de ses motivations. Mais elle avait fini par s'y habituer, à force de toutes les manipulations diverses et variées de la scientifique.

Une quinte de toux la prit. Elle se pinça l'arête du nez, tentant de réprimer la migraine qui pointait le bout de son nez. Elle sentait la fièvre bouillonner sous son crâne. Il lui semblait que des marteaux assénaient leurs coups à chaque seconde sur sa tête. Elle se sentait étourdie, comme si elle avait bu. Elle commençait à perdre la notion du temps. Elle sentait que les secondes et les heures lui échappaient. Sa migraine lui faisait perdre tout point de repère. Au point qu'elle ne savait plus vraiment où elle en était.

Quel jour ? Quelle année ? Quand ?

Elle s'autorisa à fermer les yeux, tout en tentant de se souvenir de la date présente, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer sa migraine.

Des souvenirs éparpillés dans sa mémoire revenaient s'agglutiner en masse dans son esprit. Elle revécut les attaques de Shiganshina. La première, puis la seconde.

La première, la plus vieille, mais aussi celle qui l'avait marquée d'une trace indélébile, qu'elle ne pourrait jamais effacer. La seconde également avait été marquante, mais elle n'avait pas vu des proches mourir. Haru et Yuki étaient toujours en vie. Evidemment, elle avait regardé, impuissante, nombre de ses camarades se faire décimer sans pitié, mais elle avait réussi à en sauver plusieurs, et à prendre sur soi pour ne pas rester figée à la vue du sang. Elle avait été utile. Elle avait sauvé la vie de plusieurs personnes.

Ceux qu'elle avait secourus la regardait désormais avec un regard d'admiration sans faille, les yeux brillants comme Hanji quand quelqu'un faisait allusion aux Titans. Ils lui adressaient la parole d'une voix tremblante, timide et haute perchée. Deux garçons, trois filles qui lui vouaient maintenant une fidélité sans borne. Les deux garçons avaient deux ans de plus qu'elle, une des filles trois, et les deux autres un seulement. A chaque fois qu'elle était seule, elle était sûre que l'un d'eux allait venir lui parler, ou simplement s'asseoir à côté d'elle comme si sa seule présence avait un effet réconfortant et apaisant. Elle trouvait ça étrange que des recrues plus âgées qu'elle lui adressent la parole et s'intéressent à ce qu'elle disait et faisait. D'habitude, les aînés -exceptés Haru et Yuki, évidemment- l'ignorait, simplement. Parce qu'elle était anormalement calme, qu'elle s'intéressait beaucoup au monde d'antan et qu'elle était incroyablement intelligente. Il lui était arrivé, parfois, de parler à d'autres recrues plus âgées et elle n'avait pas grande envie de réitérer l'expérience. Ils la prenait de haut, sous prétexte qu'elle avait vécu moins longtemps qu'eux. Mais lequel, d'Aki ou d'eux, avait subi le plus dans la vie ? Sûrement pas eux.

Elle se retourna sur le ventre et enfonça son visage pâle dans l'oreiller.

Demain, elle allait enfin intégrer le bataillon d'exploration; combattre enfin pour l'humanité. Risquer sa vie, certes, mais elle allait, depuis si longtemps qu'elle l'attendait, enfin pouvoir tenter de sauver ses congénères. Et elle allait avoir la possibilité de solver l'insondable mystère derrière les Titans.

Elle sursauta en se rappelant qu'aujourd'hui, Levi avait planifié un entraînement –« le dernier de tous, avait-il dit. Il faut fêter ça. ». Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si elle était capable d'y aller. Elle n'aurait même pas pu faire une simple promenade, alors un entraînement… Elle ne tenait pas à mourir la veille de la graduation. Elle pria pour que Haru et Yuki lui aient dit qu'elle avait un virus extrêmement contagieux. « Par pitié, qu'il ne vienne pas me voir », demanda-t-elle de tout son cœur. Elle tenait à se montrer sous son meilleur jour quand elle le voyait –il était tellement important à ses yeux, comme placé au sommet d'un piédestal inatteignable pour le commun des mortels. Ce n'était pas comme…De l'amour ou quoi ce soit, juste une admiration sans faille. Enfin, c'était ce qu'elle disait.

Quand Haru lui décrivait en détail ce qu'était l'amour, elle le lui dépeignait comme étant un sentiment brûlant. Elle lui disait que c'était parfois impossible à vivre, et parfois absolument plaisant. Quand Aki lui faisait remarquer qu'elle disait des choses insensées, la grande blonde lui rétorquait que « Tu ne peux pas comprendre, c'est l'amooour. ».

L'adolescente aux yeux bleus se taisait tout en souhaitant ne jamais tomber amoureuse. Sa grande sœur de cœur n'avait pas l'air de s'arranger à mesure que Yuki et elle se rapprochaient, et si c'était pour devenir ramollie comme elle, non merci. De toute façon, l'amitié lui suffisait largement. Et ça faisait moins mal. Parce qu'elle savait à quel point l'amour pouvait blesser, bien plus profondément qu'une balle ou une lame.

Quelqu'un toqua.

-Entrez.

Sa voix était brisée, enrouée. Ses deux grands amis s'amusaient à lui dire qu'on aurait dit la voix d'un quelconque monstre.

-Oooooooh, ma chérie !

Aki soupira. Et voilà, Hanji était venue la voir. Elle jeta un coup d'œil et aperçut le brun derrière elle.

-Hanji, pas plus près. Vous risquez d'attraper mon virus.

-Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooohh. Tu es vraiment malade ?

-Evidemment. Vous pensiez que c'était une blague ?

-Un peu.

-Elle le pensait carrément, cette débile.

-Caporal !

Depuis peu, quand elle le voyait, elle ne pouvait plus penser correctement et logiquement, comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire. Ses pensées s'embrouillaient et la seule chose à laquelle elle pouvait penser, c'était qu'elle pouvait sentir ses effluves de café jusqu'ici. Elle espérait que ça lui passerait bien vite, qu'elle arriverait à retrouver ses esprits. Et le pire, c'était quand ils étaient un peu trop proches. Elle avait une envie folle de s'enfuir le plus vite possible, mais aussi paradoxal que cela puisse paraître, elle avait aussi envie de se blottir contre lui et d'y rester jusqu'à ce que le monde explose. Ses pensées contraires l'amenait souvent à dire des phrases sans queue ni tête, et elle finissait toujours par partir en courant après s'être excusée.

Elle regrettait de ne pouvoir disparaitre sous terre.

-Ca va gamine ?

Elle remonta la couette jusqu'au dessus de son nez, cachant ses très légères taches de rousseur et moins légères rougeurs.

-Je vais bien…

-Putain, je savais pas qu'une grippe pouvait exploser à ce point la voix d'une personne…

Elle se racla la gorge.

-En tout cas j'espère que ta voix habituelle va vite revenir ma petite chérie !

-J'espère aussi…

Elle se retourna sur le dos.

-Est-ce que tu as de la fièvre ?

Une main glacée se posa sur son front, la faisant sursauter.

-Définitivement. Quelqu'un t'as filé des médocs, au moins ?

-E-E-Euh…

Le brun semblait parler dans une autre langue. Le contact de sa main froide la brouillait tellement qu'elle n'arrivait plus à résonner correctement. Elle avait envie qu'il s'en aille et qu'il enlève sa main de son front. Tout de suite. Le contact lui semblait insupportable.

Elle ramena son bras contre son front et appuya sa paume contre celle du brun, l'incitant, à l'inverse de son intention, à laisser sa main contre son front.

-J'ai mal à la tête…

La douleur était telle qu'elle laissa couler une larme.

-Ca va vraiment pas toi, hein ?

-Vraiment pas, confirma-t-elle.

Et la présence du brun à ses côtés ne faisait que l'aggraver.

-Bon, on va y aller alors. Repose-toi pour demain.

-Je vais faire de mon mieux…

Etait-il possible de faire de son mieux pour contrer un virus ?

-On compte sur toi pour être là demain ma petite Aki ! En plus Levi va faire un discours !

-Je ne raterai ça pour rien au monde.

Hanji lui sourit et Levi détourna le regard, puis les deux s'en allèrent en fermant la porte.

La blonde soupira.

-Mais franchement, qu'est-ce que j'ai, on dirait une mini-Haru…


	10. X- Dixième

**_Au fil de ma plume : Contente que tu l'aimes bien ! Je t'avoue que celui-ci va peut-être te plaire un peu moins, car malgré le fait qu'on y voie Levi, je le trouve assez... bizarre (le chapitre, pas Levi). Je m'amuse bien à la faire tourner en bourrique ! Pauvre Aki :D (sadique) Je suis très heureuse que tu suives ma fic, ça me va droit au coeur ! Sans les reviews comme les tiennes, je n'aurais pas la force de continuer, alors merci ! Merci beaucoup, et j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire autant que les précédents. 10ème chapitre, ne l'oublions pas ! C'est un chiffre important !_**

Elle consulta sa montre. 6H00. Elle allait devoir se lever, et ce malgré la maladie qu'elle avait attrapée et qui la faisait éternuer et tousser. Evidemment, elle devait tomber malade la veille de la graduation.

Difficilement, elle s'emmergea de sous la chaude couette et pose un pied à terre. Elle laissa sa tête s'échouer un moment dans ses bras. Sa migraine était bien présente et elle savait qu'elle allait devoir la supporter tout le long de la journée.

Elle se força à se lever, lentement, et se dirigea vers les douches tout en ayant pris soin d'emporter ses vêtements.

Après avoir fini de se laver, elle enfila précautionneusement sa chemise et son pantalon et quitta la salle d'eau après avoir fermé la porte.

Elle déambula dans les couloirs sans fins -elle avait vraiment du mal à y trouver son chemin, et en plus sa migraine faisait des noeuds dans son cerveau et l'empêchait de réfléchir. Après s'être retrouvée devant une pièce entourée de pots, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était totalement perdue. Dépitée, elle s'assit par terre, genoux contre le front, et stoppa tout geste. Elle avait réussi à se perdre, et même si d'habitude elle avait du mal à sy retrouver, elle finissait toujours par retrouver son chemin. Et le jour où il ne fallait absolument pas qu'elle se perde, qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait ? OUI. Elle s'était perdue.

Elle soupira en passant doucement ses pouces sur ses tempes pour tenter de remédier à son mal de tête.

"Je suis juste, juste perdue. A l'intérieur des murs, en sécurité. Je ne risque rien, c'est déjà ça. A part me faire passer un savon par mes supérieurs pour avoir raté la graduation, je ne risque rien."

Sans vraiment le vouloir, ses larmes commencèrent à couler silencieusement sur ses joues. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de pleurer pour des choses aussi futiles, pourtant. Mais elle contenait depuis l'attaque de Shiganshina ses larmes et tout ses sentiments qu'elle gardait au fond d'elle. Il fallait bien que ça explose, à un moment. Elle ne pouvait simplement pas garder tout à l'intérieur d'elle indéfiniment. C'était comme une bombe; elle explosait. Toujours. Et il suffisait d'un petit, minuscule impact.

En se rendant compte de ses larmes, la blonde les essuya rageusement, tout en s'engueulant intérieurement. Elle n'était même pas foutue de garder son sang-froid dans une situation comme celle-là !

Elle se calma graduellement en respirant regulièrement. Elle parla à voix haute, pour se réconforter. Malgré le fait que sa voix était complètement déformée par la maladie, elle préférait parler à voix haute pour réussir à bien comprendre et se donner des directives claires.

-Ok. Tu vas te lever, et retrouver ton chemin. Parce que tu t'es perdue dans un bâtiment où tu habites depuis 3 ANS. Donc tu vas retrouver cette maudite salle et arrêter de te perdre comme un enfant inexperimenté !

Après s'être passé un savon à elle-même, elle soupira et se releva péniblement. Sa montre affichait 8h28. Il lui restait 22 minutes pour rejoindre les autres recrues à la salle à manger.

Elle suivait lentement les murs, main appuyée contre le matériau blanc. Quand elle finit par apercevoir une tête brune, elle accéléra la pas pour rejoindre la personne en question.

-Aki ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? T'es presque en retard ! Toi qui es toujours en avance !

La blonde rougit et piqua du nez.

-Je me suis...

Elle prit une grande inspiration et se balança d'un pied sur l'autre.

-Un peu...Perdue.

Le brun aux yeux indéfinissables la regarda un moment, incrédule. Il y eut un silence pesant qui dura environ trois secondes avant que Yuki éclate de rire.

-Oh, bordel...fit-il en se tenant le ventre.

-Ce n'est pas drôle ! J'ai vraiment eu du mal à retrouver mon chemin... Et puis tout ça, c'est la faute de mon mal de tête.

Le brun agrippait toujours son ventre et semblait incapable de s'arrêter de rire.

-Mais sérieusement... Comment t'as pu te perdre ?!

-Ce n'était pas vraiment voulu, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Et puis j'ai vraiment mal à la tête, et comme tu le sais d'ordinaire je n'ai déjà pas un grand sens de l'orientation mais là... C'est pire, du coup.

-Faut quand même être vachement douée...

-Ok, ok, arrête de rire et on y va.

Tandis que le brun continuait -malgré ses réprimandes- à se bidonner comme pas possible, la blonde ouvrit la porte et se glissa parmi les recrues déjà présentes.

Un adulte prononçait un discours avec un ton solennel, devant les adolescents (plus ou moins). Aki se concentra sur ses paroles, tentant de répéter chaque phrase dans sa tête pour la comprendre à peu près. Elle essayait, vraiment, mais la tâche lui paraissait simplement impossible à réaliser. Son mal de tête faisait résonner chaque mot dans son crâne et la superposition des nombreux échos lui donnait envie de se taper la tête contre un mur. Elle ramena donc toute son attention sur le ciel, qui était d'un gris assez terne. Le temps était maussade, comme elle.

Le discours lui parut interminable. Le temps semblait comme suspendu. Quand, enfin, l'adulte s'arrêta de parler et les félicita, elle soupira longuement et s'adossa au mur.

-Hey Aki !

-Salut, Haru.

-Alors en forme ?

-Pas trop, comme tu peux le voir... Ma maladie résiste bien.

-Pauvre p'tite.

-Hé ! Je ne suis pas petite ! Juste de taille... minimum.

La grande blonde s'empêchait de rire et ça se voyait.

-Oh ! Bon, on se revoit tout à l'heure pour l'entrée dans le bataillon, ok ? Je suis incapable de rester avec des gens comme vous qui polluent mon atmosphère.

-Oooooh ! Ne pars pas maintenant ! Il reste l'annonce des dix premiers !

-Oh.

-Non mais comment tu as pu oublier ça ?

-Ben... Je l'ai fais. C'est tout.

-Ohlalla. Sérieux, soigne-toi après ça ! Sinon tu vas finir par oublier ta tête dans un coin !

Le brun choisit ce moment pour intervenir.

-Bah sa tête, elle l'a sûrement oubliée ce matin.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait, encore ?

L'utilisation injuste de ce encore vexa Aki. Elle commettait souvent des maladresses, elle l'avouait. Mais quand même !

-Elle s'est perdue dans les couloirs !

-Non, sérieusement ?

La grande blonde relookait la plus petite avec de grands yeux.

-...Oui. Je n'ai pas fait exprès...

-Encore heureux !

-Eh, pour ma défense, je dois dire que-

Un grand "Recrues !" balancé par le major l'interrompit dans ses paroles.

-Nous allons maintenant annoncer les 10 premiers du classement.

Il marqua une pause pour laisser le temps aux bavardages de s'atténuer et reprit d'une voix forte, qui ne fit qu'augmenter la migraine de la blonde aux taches de rousseur.

-Quand je prononcerais votre nom, avancez-vous et placez-vous à gauche de votre camarade.

-Premier... Taki Nagisa !

Un adolescent, 15 ans a peu près, cheveux blancs et yeux verts, s'avança, tout sourire, et se plaça devant le major.

-Second... Makoto Ken !

Un jeune homme aux cheveux châtain et aux yeux marrons, presque rouges rejoignit son camarades.

-Troisième...

Aki remarqua Yuki croiser les doigts derrière son dos.

-Tatsumi Yûki !

Yuki soupira. La recrue comptait deux Yuki et, évidemment, c'était l'autre.

-Quatrième... Aki Misaki !

La blonde ne régait pas en entendant son nom. Il fallut que Haru la pousse pour qu'elle réalisa sa quatrième place, durement obtenue, du classement.

-Cinquième...Ame Shiina !

Un grand brun s'avança et se plaça à côté de la petite blonde tout en la félicitant chaleureusement. C'est vrai qu'on ne s'attendait pas à ce qui'une fille d'apparence si douce et chétive ait une place dans les dix premiers.

-Sixième... Naegi Rentaro !

Un petit brun d'avança, timidement.

-Septième... Ayanami Rem !

Une fille aux cheveux bleux -étrange, se dit la petite blonde- se planta à côté du sixième.

-Huitième... Yuki Amano !

Aki vit Yuki esquisser un sourire, Haru lui taper sur l'épaule avec un chaleureux sourire.

-Neuvième...Yuuri Kuurisu !

-Et dixième et dernière...Mirai Yagami !

La jeune fille, avec des cheveux roux coupés au carré et un air espiègle, s'avança.

-Vous pouvez y aller ! N'oubliez pas que seul les dix premiers du classement ont des chances d'intégrer les brigades spéciales !

Aki relâcha ses épaules et quitta sa place pour féliciter son ami.

-Bien joué à toi aussi.

-Merci... Mais tout ça, c'est seulement grâce au Caporal.

-Oh oh... Sûrement.

La grande blonde vint les rejoindre et serra Yuki dans ses bras avant de faire une révérence devant Aki.

-Félicitations, votre honneur.

-Bon, je vais y aller, j'ai mal à la tête. On se retrouve tout à l'heure.

Tandis qu'elle s'éloignait, elle entendit Haru lui crier :

-OUBLIE PAS DE VENIR AU RENDEZ-VOUS POUR L'ENTREE DANS LE BATAILLON !

La petite blonde soupira, exaspérée.

Haru lui fit un grand sourire et lui tira la langue.

Quand elle referma la porte derrière elle, les bruits stoppèrent d'un seul coup. Elle avait envie de hurler de soulagement. Enfin, du silence !

Son épuisement était telle qu'il lui semblait que si elle s'allongeait ou même s'asseyait, elle s'endormirait comme une masse. Sa migraine tapait contre ses tempes. Elle gémit tout en cherchant une salle tranquille. Et elle repensa à la bibliothèque. Elle était assez près, et de plus Aki connaissait le trajet par cœur, pour les nombreuses fois où elle avait couru s'y réfugier.

En ouvrant la porte de la salle, un silence rassurant l'entoura et la fit sourire. C'était tellement agréable. Préférant s'asseoir, la blonde alla s'installer sur un chaise. Presque à chaque fois qu'elle venait dans cette pièce, elle prenait un livre -ça va de soi, me direz-vous. Mais aujourd'hui, elle se sentait incapable de déchiffrer ne serait-ce que quelques mots. Alors elle se contentait de s'asseoir.

Elle enfouit sa tête dans ses bras et se laissa aller dans les bras de Morphée, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

-Oi, gamine !

Elle emmergea doucement du doux sommeil dans lequel elle était plongée. Tout d'abord, elle ne reconnut pas la voix et eut envie de pester contre la personne qui l'avait réveillée. Elle ouvrit lentement ses yeux turquoises tandis que ses cheveux blonds dégoulinaient dans son dos. Quand elle aperçut le brun devant elle, il lui fallut quelques instants pour le reconnaître.

Elle sursauta tellement que son genou vint se cogner à la table et qu'elle manqua de peu une chute qui promettait d'être spectaculaire.

-C-C-Caporal ?!

-Putain mais qu'est-ce que tu fous à dormir avant la cérémonie d'entrée ?!

Elle regarda autour d'elle, détaillant les lieux.

-Oh, non... Je me suis endormie...

Le brun se pinça l'arrête du nez.

-Putain de merdeuse. Tu me fais vraiment perdre mon temps.

Il releva la tête et saisit le bras de la blonde.

-Allez, bordel. On y va.

-Caporal !

Entendant la petite blonde l'appeler, il s'arrêta net.

-Quoi ?

-Attendez, s'il vous plaît...

Elle consulta sa montre avant tout.

-Oh non, non, non !

-Et voilà pourquoi je veux qu'on se grouille !

Quelque chose avait changé chez la jeune fille et il n'aurait su dire quoi.

Il reprit son bras et l'entraîna dans les longs couloirs. Aki était soulagée qu'il y ait quelqu'un pour la guider, et aussi pour la réveiller. Sans Levi, elle aurait raté la cérémonie d'entrée, sans aucun doute. En plus de ne pas s'être réveillée, elle se serait perdue dans les couloirs.

Le deux sortirent en courant du bâtiment abritant les recrues, suivis du regard par un bon nombre de jeunes semblant avoir reconnu Levi et se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien faire ici, à courir comme un dératé en tenant la main d'une adolescente. Bon, vu comme ça, ça paraît étrange.

Après avoir réussi à appeler un chauffeur prèt à les transporter jusqu'à l'endroit où se déroulait la cérémonie, ils montèrent dans le fiacre et soufflèrent un bon coup. D'ordinaire, Aki était censée prendre un fiacre avec ses camarades, mais étant donné qu'elle l'avait raté, elle n'avait d'autre choix que d'en prendre un de son côté.

-Caporal...

-Ouais ?

Le brun ne lui accorda même pas un regard, se contentant de regarder le paysage défiler.

-Merci... Merci, vraiment. Je n'aurais jamais pu aller à la cérémonie si vous n'aviez pas été là... Merci. Merci beaucoup.

-Oi, y'a une overdose de merci là. T'es encore malade hein ?

-Ah, euh, oui, mais...

Il avait enfin trouvé ce qui avait changé chez la blonde.

Il se pencha vers elle et effleura une mèche de cheveux. Il ramena les longs fils blonds derrière son oreille.

-Tes cheveux... Détachés.

La petite blonde était rouge comme une tomate. Elle se recroquevilla un peu plus sur la banquette pour éviter le plus possible la proximité avec le brun.

-E-E-E-Euh... Oui...

Le silence s'installa tandis qu'aucun des deux ne bougeait. Le brun était penché vers elle, une de leurs deux jambes se touchaient, il avait la main doucement appuyée sur le visage pâle de la blonde -visage finalement pas si pâle car deux tâches rouges vifs s'étalaient sur ses joues-. Aki était appuyée contre le mur, évitant tout contact visuel avec les prunelles acier du brun.

-T'as de la fièvre ?

-Je ne sais pas... Peut-être..

Il retira enfin sa main. Le moment où il l'avait laissée contre sa joue avait paru interminable à la petite blonde. Et finalement, ce n'était pas si désagréable. La main du brun était froide, contrastant avec la chaleur de sa propre peau. Elle se serait surprise à vouloir qu'il la laisse.

Le brun releva la tête et déposa ses lèvres contre son front.

Aki bugua. Totalement.

-C-Caporal ?! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?!

-Je prends ta température.

Elle n'avait pas son mot à dire et c'était clair. Très clair. Au bout de quelques secondes qui parurent une éternité, Levi recula.

-Ton front est chaud. Putain, il faut que tu aies de la fièvre ce jour-là.

Il secoua la tête et soupira, exaspéré.

-Tu ne te forces pas trop ok ? Si tu te sens mal éloigne-toi et va te reposer dans un coin.

Il n'y avait aucun gros mot dans toute sa phrase, et c'était absolument exceptionnel. Une petite pointe d'inquiétude perçait dans sa voix -mais alors petite, petite, petite.

-Bon... En attendant, repose-toi. On arrive dans une demi-heure, essaye de dormir en attendant. Et t'inquiètes, je t'abandonnerais pas, même si tu es une gamine inutile.

Le fait qu'il ai dit « je ne t'abandonnerais pas » perturba grandement la blonde. Elle secoua la tête, tenta de rassembler ses pensées et ferma les yeux.

-Oi tu comptes pas dormir assise non ? Allonge-toi.

Il tapota du bout des doigts la banquette de velours rouge.

-Ici.

La blonde ne protesta pas, tant elle était épuisée. Elle s'allongea sur le dos et posa la tête sur les cuisses du brun. Ca la perturbait énormément, mais y penser lui donnait mal à la tête. Elle arrêta de se poser des questions et ferma les yeux. Exténuée, elle s'endormit, bercée par le son régulier des sabots des chevaux claquant sur la chaussée.

-Gamine ! Oi, Aki !

Et pour la seconde fois de la journée, elle fut réveillée par la voix du brun. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux. Elle aurait voulu rester jusqu'à la fin des temps, endormie, avec Levi. Sa présence avait un effet apaisant sur elle malgré le fait qu'il gueules beaucoup. Il dégageait une aura qui la calmait et qui la faisait se sentir bien, et qui, paradoxalement, la stressait énormément et lui donnait envie de s'enfuir à toutes jambes. Il l'impressionnait beaucoup. Parce qu'il était un soldat incroyable, mais pas seulement. Il était une de ces personnes qu'on n'oublie jamais, jamais. Son regard gris vous transperçait et c'était fini, impossible de l'oublier. Il était solitaire, méchant, il avait un sale caractère, il haïssait les enfants. Mais il dégageait quelque chose de spécial. Une impression magistrale. Quelque chose de fort, d'adulte. De mature. Et Aki trouvait une côté triste à Levi, également. Elle connaissait un minimum son passé et savait qu'il avait vu beaucoup d'amis mourir sous ses yeux. Pour elle, Levi était un homme triste. Très triste. Il le cachait de son mieux derrière un flot incessant d'insultes, une carapace construite au fur et à mesure des années. Mais il souffrait, et le blonde le sentait. Parce qu'elle était pareille que lui.

La personne qui occupait toutes ses pensées interrompit son monologue intérieur en lui hurlant dessus :

-Oi ! Gamine, putain ! REVEILLE-TOI !

Elle se redressa en sursaut et secoua la tête.

-Oh Caporal, je suis désolée, désolée, désolée...

-Pas le temps pour tes excuses, on fonce !

Il agrippa la main de la blonde et l'entraîna derrière lui, en courant.

Arrivés au point de rendez-vous, Aki aperçut Hanji qui leur faisait de grands signes.

-Akiiiiiiii, Leviiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant elle. Le brun ne songea pas de suite à lâcher la petite main d'Aki, ce qui fait qu'il la garda dans la sienne encore un peu.

-Ohlalala mais Levi, tu arrives presque en retard !

-Je te le fais pas dire, cette gamine m'a ralenti.

Il pointa un doigt accusateur vers la gamine en question.

-Ohhhhh bah Aki ?

-Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée...

Tandis que la blonde se confondait en excuses, Levi dépassa les deux femmes et rejoignit les autres membres du bataillon sur l'estrade. Les soldats s'activèrent tous au travail, de peur de se faire passer un savon par le redoutable brun.

-Bonjour Levi.

Erwin s'avança, se frayant un passage parmi les soldats qui combattaient pour l'humanité.

-Salut, Erwin.

-Qui est cette jeune fille que tu as ramenée avec toi ?

-Une morveuse insignifiante. Elle a raté son fiacre, du coup j'ai été obligé de la ramener avec moi.

-Et du coup, elle a de l'avance.

-Ouais. Bah comme on a pris des raccourcis, c'est logique. Mais i heure de différence entre la cérémonie et le début de la préparation donc je devais y être en avance.

-Le fiacre des nouvelles recrues est vraiment lent.

-C'est clair. Ca doit être un vieux croûton qui le conduit, pour sûr. Tss.

Le blond réfléchit un moment en détaillant Aki, et s'exclama soudain :

-Oh ! Je sais, c'est la fille que tu entraînes, non ?

-Ouais.

Voyant que le brun ne semblait pas enclin à lui communiquer plus d'informations, il s'éloigna pour répéter son discours.

L'heure passa très vite. Les derniers préparatifs s'achevèrent à temps, et les quelques recrues assez courageuses pour s'engager dans la bataillon arrivèrent environ cinq minutes avant l'heure prévue.

La cérémonie put commencer sans encombre.

-Tout d'abord, bonjour à tous... Et merci d'être là aujourd'hui. Nous sommes le bataillon d'exploration !

Le grand blond marqua une longue pause puis reprit :

-Aujourd'hui, vous faites un choix décisif pour votre vie future. Vous vous engagez vers une voie périlleuse, parsemée d'embûches. Dans le bataillon d'exploration, nous sauvons des vies. Nous tuons, nous sommes tués. Je ne vais pas pour épargner la réalité car elle est comme elle est. Nombre de nos camarades meurent au combat. Mais ce ne sont pas les seuls. Les Titans meurent, eux aussi. Nous combattons pour permettre à l'humanité d'étendre ses territoires et de reprendre son emprise sur le Monde. Nous souhaitons délivrer l'humanité de l'ombre des Titans. Nous voulons sauver l'Humanité, lui empêcher l'extinction. Nous souhaitons sauver des gens. Eviter à des jeunes enfants la douleur de perdre un parent.

Aki remarqua le regard de Levi posé sur elle.

-Certains meurrent, d'autres vivent. Mais c'est nécessaire pour l'Humanité, et vous les savez tous. Sans nous, il n'ya plus aucun espoir de reconquérir la Terre. Si nous n'avons pas assez de membres, pas assez de talents nous nous éteindrons. Nous avons besoin de vous ! Vous pouvez contribuer à la sauvegarde de l'humanité, tous autant que vous êtes !

Il prit une grande inspiration et dévisagea chaque recrues. Certains pleuraient, d'autre étaient sur le point de le faire. Certains avait une expression déterminée, d'autre affichaient une désespoir ou un désarroi profond.

-Alors, si vous êtes prêts à porter les espoirs de l'Humanité sur vos frêles épaules, bienvenue dans le bataillon d'exploration.

 ** _Petite anecdote : Pour les noms des 10 premiers, j'ai utilisé des noms et prénoms de personnages de manga ou d'animés. Saurez-vous les retrouver ? (Sauf pour Aki et Yuki évidemment, bien que leur deux noms de familles viennent de mangas/animes aussi.)_**

 ** _J'espère que le discours d'Erwin vous aura satisfait(e). Je ne sais pas quoi en penser, je l'ai écrit un peu vite. Sur ce, merci d'avoir lu, j'espère que vous avez aimé et que vous prendrez la peine d'attendre le prochain chapitre._**


	11. XI- Onzième

**_Au fil de ma plume : Heureuse qu'il t'ai plu ! Espérons que celui-là aussi. Ca me fait vraiment plaisir que tu suives ma fic avec tant d'attention ! Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : Merci ! Effectivement, ils se connaissent mieux maintenant (du moins en surface, parce qu'aucun des deux ne connait le passé de l'autre.) C'est sûr, qui ne rêve pas de dormir sur Levi ? "Une petite bouille d'ange" xD Ca me fait super plaisir que tu te la représente comme ça parce qu'elle doit l'être ! Ecris des romans en guise de reviews, ça ne me dérangera pas. Plus c'est long, mieux c'est ! En tout cas, merci encore de me lire. Et désolée pour l'attente... Bonne lecture !_**

Les recrues n'applaudirent pas. Aucune exclamation de joie.

Ils faisaient un choix absolument décisif pour leur vie future. S'ils se trompaient; ils mourraient. S'ils n'étaient pas assez courageux; ils mourraient. Si ils avaient fait le bon choix; ils avaient de grandes chances de mourir.

Bref, un futur peu prometteur leur ouvrait les bras.

Mais ces recrues-là avaient choisi la voie du combat. Ils n'étaient pas tous des génies; ni des combattants hors normes.

Mais il étaient les espoirs de l'Humanité.

Haru étaient blottie dans les bras du brun. Aki décida de s'éloigner pour les laisser tranquilles. Après tout, ça faisait trois ans que les deux flirtaient, il serait peut-être temps qu'ils se mettent ensemble non ? Alors elle n'allait pas les déranger dans un moment -peut-être- décisif comme celui-là.

Elle s'assit donc sur un muret de pierre, à l'écart, et se perdit dans ses pensées. Le bataillon d'exploration. Avait-elle bien fait d'y entrer ? Ce serait sûrement sa tombe, et elle le savait. Mais elle ne voulait pas que d'autres souffrent comme elle avait souffert. Elle souhaitait empêcher à de jeunes enfants le traumatisme qu'elle vivait.

Elle soupira. Elle avait tellement mal à la tête. Le problème, c'était qu'elle devait attendre le fiacre qui allait les ramener... Dans une demi-heure. Elle avait simplement envie de s'allonger et de dormir comme une masse pendant deux jours. En espérant que quand elle se réveillerait, elle serait guérie.

Elle ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine et déposa sa tête dessus. Il avait fallu qu'elle choppe la grippe avant la graduation, évidemment. Ça aurait pu tomber n'importe quel jour, et évidemment c'était la veille de l'entrée dans la bataillon. Elle avait une de ces chances... Et le pire, c'était qu'évidemment, elle avait réussi à tomber sur Levi et à l'encombrer plus qu'autre chose. A chaque fois qu'elle le voyait, c'était inévitable, presque comme si son destin était programmé pour, elle faisait quelque chose de maladroit qui l'exaspérait encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Tandis qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées, une main se posa sur son épaule, la faisant sursauter. Elle eut tellement peur qu'elle ne put échapper à une chute. Son dos buta contre le mur en pierre et elle alla s'écraser dans l'herbe verte en poussant un petit cri.

-Oh, excuse-moi...

Voyant qu'elle n'avait aucune réaction et qu'elle ne se relevait pas non plus, la personne se pencha et lui demanda, d'une voix angoissée :

-Euh... Ça va ? Je t'ai fait mal ?

Aki ouvrit les yeux qu'elle avait gardés fermés jusque-là et reconnut son "agresseur".

-Oh... Excuse-moi.

Elle se redressa mais resta assise dans l'herbe, appuyée sur un coude.

-Eren... C'est ça ?

-Eren Jaëger, c'est bien ça. Tu te souviens de moi ?

-Oui. A la bibliothèque, il y a trois ans...

-C'est ça.

-Vous êtes dans le bataillon d'exploration ?

-Oui. Tu viens d'être graduée ?

Elle acquiesça.

-Alors bonne chance.

Le brun avait le regard d'un adulte, malgré ses 16 ans. Le regard de quelqu'un qui a vécu, qui a vu. Ses prunelles étaient profondément marquées par la souffrance trop présente dans sa vie quotidienne. Mais il aimait vivre et ça se voyait, rien qu'à la façon dont il parlait, avec entrain et énergie. Ses yeux étaient un paradoxe insoluble. Ils brillaient à la fois de tristesse et de joie de vivre. Cet Eren se battait, et ça se voyait.

-Oï Eren, tu fous quoi ? J'ai besoin de toi là !

Aki se crispa en reconnaissant la voix de Levi.

Le brun aux cheveux corbeaux se pencha au-dessus du mur de pierre et aperçut la recrue fraîchement graduée. Il se pinça l'arête du nez.

-Bordel gamine, tu fous quoi par terre ? Une envie soudaine de te mouiller le cul peut-être ?

Elle ne put que répondre par un faible "Excusez-moi".

-Bref Eren, ramène tes fesses on a besoin de ta force de Titan là.

Le mot titan passa dans l'esprit d'Aki, sans qu'elle s'en rende vraiment compte.

-TITAN ?!

Elle avait instinctivement sauté en arrière et regardait le châtain avec des yeux emplis de fureur.

-Bah quoi tu savais pas ? Eren est...

-Caporal ! Attendez, je vais lui expliquer proprement...

Eren se tourna vers la blonde et leva les mains dans un geste d'apaisement.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te ferai aucun mal. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que j'ai choisi, de toute façon. Je suis comme toi... juste avec quelques gênes de Titan en plus. Mais je suis du côté de l'Humanité ! Je me sers de mes facultés uniquement pour aider les humains.

Aki, par réflexe, dirigea son regard vers son supérieur, demandant une confirmation.

-Ouais tu peux le croire. Parfois il est bien inutile mais son pouvoir de Titan sert bien. D'ailleurs c'est la seule raison qui justifie sa présence dans le bataillon. Sinon je l'aurais viré depuis longtemps.

Les deux avaient l'air de bien se connaître. Aki se surpris à ressentir un sentiment de haine vers Eren -mais pourquoi ?

-Bon allez les gamins bougez vos culs et venez nous aider à virer cette estrade inutile. Au lieu de vous amuser dans l'herbe.

Sans leur laisser leur mot à dire, il s'éloigna. Les deux plus jeunes lui emboitèrent le pas, Eren ayant aidé la petite blonde à se relever.

-Bon, Eren, tu portes ça, et Aki, tu vas m'aider à démonter ça.

Il savait que la blonde ne lui serait pas d'une grande utilité pour porter quelque chose. Mais elle était plutôt habile de ses mains et saurait l'aider dans sa tâche.

-A demain Akiiiiii !

Hanji sauta dans les bras de la blonde qui la repoussa, évidemment. Aki ne supportait toujours pas le contact et Hanji n'avait toujours pas compris qu'elle détestait qu'on la touche.

-A demain, Hanji.

Les recrues devaient retourner chercher leur affaires à l'endroit qui les avaient accueillis pendant 3 ans, puis y rester pour la nuit et ensuite rejoindre leurs corps d'armée respectifs et y rester jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne soient plus d'aucune utilité ou leur mort. A la perspective de quitter le grand bâtiment blanc, qui avait un côté rassurant pour elle, Aki avait presque envie de ne pas partir. Elle s'était construite là-bas, elle avait appris à vivre, à aimer, à réfléchir par elle-même… C'était comme une maison. A l'exception qu'elle n'y trouvait aucun membre de sa famille de sang, c'était un lieu chaleureux et accueillant où elle aimait rester. Particulièrement la bibliothèque, qui regorgeait de livres plus passionnants les uns que les autres.

Elle s'assit à côté de son frère et sa sœur de cœur, qui discutaient activement, tout sourire. Eux ne semblait pas si touchés que ça par le fait de changer de lieu de vie. Après tout, Aki savait bien qu'elle s'attachait trop rapidement. Elle avait tendance à vouloir rester comme elle était, et n'appréciait pas vraiment le changement.

Elle savait qu'il y avait tout de même un côté positif : elle pourrait voir Levi chaque jour. Peut-être même l'aider dans son travail –qu'elle savait très dur, grâce aux immenses cernes du brun (bien qu'elles ne soient certainement pas dues seulement à de la paperasse).

Elle se perdit rapidement dans la contemplation du paysage qui défilait. Aki était une personne qui se plongeait très souvent dans sa bulle, allant parfois jusqu'à perdre le fil des conversations ou même oublier l'existence de ses proches.

-Aki ?

Elle sursauta en entendant le grand brun l'appeler.

-Oui ?

-Tu pensais à quoi pour être aussi absorbée ?... Quoique ça ne change pas trop de d'habitude, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

-Je ne pensais pas à quelque chose en particulier, mon esprit a un peu dérivé sans que je m'en rende compte. Tu voulais me demander quelque chose ?

-Contente d'être entrée dans le bataillon ?

-Oui.

-Quel enthousiasme !

-Et vous ?

-Bah la pauvre petite Haru a pleuré-

La « Pauvre petite » en question le frappa sur le haut du crâne.

-Aïe !

-Ne l'écoute pas, Aki, il dit n'importe quoi.

-Je ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Ne va pas me dire que tu n'as pas pleuré comme une madeleine alors que tu l'as fait !

Il fit un grand sourire à la blonde.

-Et puis il n'y a pas de quoi avoir honte ! Tu n'étais pas la seule !

-Tu sais Haru, c'était quand même un grand choix qu'on faisait. On a énormément de chances, beaucoup plus que dans les autres corps d'armées, de mourir au combat. Tu le sais, Yuki le sait, je le sais, tout le monde le sais. Alors c'est normal que tu pleures en te disant qu'on va peut-être tous mourir dès la première sortie de l'enceinte des murs. Oh, et puis, pourquoi tu n'en aurais pas le droit ? Rien ne t'interdit de pleurer.

Les deux restèrent bouche bée. C'était dingue comme cette fille était mature. Malgré son jeune âge, elle comprenait beaucoup de choses que même certains adultes étaient incapables d'assimiler correctement. Elle pensait d'une manière méthodique et logique et oubliait très souvent d'inclure ses sentiments, à l'inverse exact de n'importe quelle personne de son âge.

-Oh, p'tite Aki…

La blonde ébouriffa les cheveux de la jeune fille aux yeux bleus.

-Qu'est-ce que je t'aime, toi.

En pliant ses vêtements, la blonde s'aperçut que son collier manquait. Elle le portait d'habitude toujours autour du cou. Elle commença à paniquer : pas question qu'elle perde ce collier-là. Elle récapitula sa journée : le matin, elle l'avait attaché autour de son cou après s'être douchée. Elle n'y avait, ensuite, pas touché. Etait-il tombé à la cérémonie d'entrée ? Ou à l'annonce des dix premiers ? Dans les deux cas, elle avait très peu de chances de le retrouver. Et elle tenait à ce collier comme à la prunelle de ses yeux.

Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Ce collier avait une valeur sentimentale inimaginable à ses yeux. Elle ne s'imaginait pas sans lui. Elle s'obligea à sécher ses débuts de larmes et décida de finir son sac avant de partir à la recherche de son collier.

Elle continua donc à plier ses vêtements, comme sa mère le lui avait appris. « Si tu fais de l'ordre dans tes affaires, tu fais de l'ordre dans ta vie », disait-elle.

Quand elle eut fini, elle parcouru tous les couloirs, sans aucune exception, et demanda à chaque personne qu'elle croisait si elle n'avait pas aperçu son collier. Aucun d'eux ne fut capable de lui donner une réponse. Elle dut se perdre au moins 20 fois, mais n'avait toujours pas retrouvé son si précieux objet.

Après avoir vérifié qu'elle avait bien cherché dans chaque recoin du grand bâtiment, elle dut se résoudre à abandonner. Son collier n'allait pas surgir comme ça et elle le savait. Il ne restait que deux seul endroit où il pouvait être : les calèches , celle qu'elle avait prise avec Levi à l'aller et celle du retour, et le lieu où la cérémonie de graduation avait eu lieu. Malheureusement pour elle, elle n'avait la possibilité de chercher à aucun des trois endroits. S'il était tombé dans un des deux fiacres, ses chances de le retrouver étaient de zéro. Néant total et complet. En revanche, il lui restait peut-être une infime chance de le récupérer si elle l'avait perdu durant la cérémonie. Elle pria de toutes ses forces. Elle tenait tant à ce bijou, qu'elle n'avait jamais imaginé le perdre un jour. Elle en prenait tellement soin.

Incapable de s'en empêcher, elle laissa ses larmes couler et s'assit par terre, à bout de force. Ses sanglots devaient s'entendre à 20 kilomètres à la ronde tant ils étaient forts. Heureusement que toutes les recrues étaient dehors, trop occupées à fêter leur graduation pour s'occuper de l'absence d'une de leurs camarades.

La pensée que Levi la trouverait absolument lamentable si il la voyait comme ça traversa son esprit et repartit aussi vite qu'elle était venue.

Au bout d'au moins une demi-heure passée à pleurer, les larmes de la petite blonde finirent par se tarir. Elle resta là, à renifler, avec un mal de tête encore plus horrible que les précédents jours.

Après avoir réussi à se calmer, elle regarda par la fenêtre la plus proche et remarqua que la nuit était déjà tombée. Les premières étoiles commençaient à apparaître dans le ciel nocturne, et la teinte de ce ciel s'assombrissait à mesure que les minutes défilaient.

Une étoile filante passa furtivement dans le ciel étoilé. Elle formula un vœu, en priant de toutes ses forces pour qu'il se réalise.

 _Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui ont ajouté la fanfiction en favoris ou qui l'ont follow. C'est vraiment gentil, merci à vous ! En m'excusant pour le délai entre les chapitres. Surtout, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, c'est vraiment motivant !_


	12. XII- Douzième

-Allez, montez.

Les quelques recrues qui avaient eu le courage de s'engager dans le bataillon d'exploration montèrent dans les trois fiacres à leur disposition.

Aki n'avait qu'une envie ; pleurer.

Elle avait perdu son collier.

Elle s'en voulait tant. Quelle débile ! Il était toujours autour de son cou ! Comment avait-elle réussi à le perdre ?!

Tandis que Haru et Yuki montaient dans la calèche devant eux, la petite blonde dirigea son regard empli de tristesse vers le grand bâtiment qui lui faisait face.

Encore un adieu. Elle en avait assez d'abandonner ce qui lui était cher.

Elle prononça du bout des lèvres un adieu et tourna les talons avant de regretter son choix.

Comme elle n'avait que peu d'affaires -comparé aux autres-, elle pénétra en premier dans l'immense bâtiment servant de base au bataillon d'exploration.

Elle fut impressionnée par la majesté des lieux. Les portes étaient immenses, les murs aussi…

Elle allait facilement s'y perdre.

On aurait dit un château. Deux tours s'élevaient grâce à des escaliers en colimaçon semblant être fait de marbre.

Son premier réflexe fut de poser une main sur le rampe de l'escalier le plus proche et de diriger son regard vers le haut.

Elle aperçut un châtain et une brune aux cheveux courts qui discutaient activement.

Le jeune homme portait une clé en pendentif. Eren.

La jeune fille, qui ne souhaitait absolument pas les déranger dans leur débat apparement passionnant, se contenta de passer son chemin et de continuer à explorer le bâtiment.

D'énormes murs se succédaient les uns après les autres.

Elle se sentait perdue dans cette immensité. Elle qui avait déjà un si mauvais sens de l'orientation…

Aki sursauta en entendant son prénom.

Elle fit volte-face vers la personne qui l'avait interpellée.

-C-Caporal ?!

-Putain mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

-Je… j'essaye de trouver la salle…

Il se pinça l'arête du nez pour témoigner de son exaspération.

-Même pas capable de trouver une pièce. Utile.

La petite blonde baissa la tête, honteuse.

-Désolée…

-Ouais c'est ça, comme si ça allait changer quelque chose à ta débilité totale. Merdeuse.

Elle sentit ses yeux s'humidifier. Elle n'aurait pas dû; après tout le brun était blessant avec tout le monde et c'était normal. Mais la petite blonde détestait ça. Elle avait l'impression d'être inutile, de l'encombrer, d'être un poids inutile pour lui… Et ça lui faisait tellement, tellement mal.

Le brun soupira, exaspéré, et reprit la parole :

-Allez on y va, faut bien présenter ta face aux membres du bataillon.

-Merci...

Elle lui emboîta le pas, tête baissée. Elle retenait ses larmes de toutes ses forces, les poings serrés. Il serait peut-être temps qu'elle fasse le point sur ses sentiments envers le brun parce que ça devenait grave. Elle avait des réactions tellement étranges vis-à-vis de lui…

Tandis qu'elle continuait à marcher sans regarder devant elle, elle se cogna contre quelque chose d'assez mou.

-Oï. Tu fous quoi merdeuse ?

Levi s'était arrêté pour parler à Hanji et Aki, en toute étourdie qu'elle était, lui avait foncé dedans.

-D-d-désolée ! Je ne regardais pas où j'allais…

-Mais quelle conne.

-Leviiiiiii ! Arrête d'être méchant avec Aki !

-Je fais ce que je veux et je t'emmerde profondément quatz'yeux.

Hanji prit un air peiné.

-Tu es si méchant Levi.

Le brun ne répondit pas, trop occupé à apprendre à la petite blonde à regarder devant elle.

-T'es vraiment une incapable. Ça te coûterait quoi de regarder où tu marches putain ?!

-Désolée…

-Mais merde quoi. Tu vas mourir super vite sur le champ de bataille comme t'es aujourd'hui.

-Désolée…

-Ouais bah en attendant t'excuser comme la débile que tu es va pas t'aider.

Elle hocha la tête pour lui montrer qu'elle comprenait. Levi s'exaspéra de son manque de réaction et l'engueula une fois de plus. Les mots qu'il prononçait résonnaient en écho et la touchait plus profondément encore. Elle craqua.

Le brun, trop occupé à la sermonner, Ne remarqua pas tout de suite ses larmes. Quand il entendit un sanglot, il dirigea son regard vers la blonde.

-Aki ?

Il détestait les gens qui pleuraient. Ça lui rappelait lui. Sa faiblesse, son inutilité.

-J-je suis désolée.. Je…

Elle ne prit pas la peine de finir sa phrase et s'enfuit à toutes jambes.

Il resta pétrifié. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi s'était elle mise à pleurer d'un coup sans prévenir ?

-Levi ! Tu l'as fait pleurer.

-Ferme ta gueule quatz'yeux.

Il se retint difficilement de lui mettre une baffe. Il tourna les talons et partit à la suite de la blonde.

Elle s'était enfermée dans les toilettes, n'ayant pas trouvé d'endroit plus seyant. Il pouvait entendre ses pleurs à travers la porte.

-Morveuse.

-Caporal…

-T'es sérieuse là ? Putain t'as quel âge pour pleurer comme un enfant ?

-Désolée.

Il entendit un grand fracas.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!

-Désolée.

-Tu peux pas dire autre chose, merde ?!

-Désolée...Désolée...Je m'excuse…

Ok. Elle n'allait vraiment pas bien et il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose. Parce que, même si il ne l'avouerait pour rien au monde, ça lui faisait mal de la voir comme ça.

-Aki. Ouvre.

Le ton qu'il avait pris avait dû la faire réagir car il entendit la porte s'ouvrir.

La blonde était recroquevillée sous un lavabo, en pleurs.

-Ah, putain…

Il s'accroupit devant elle.

Et il attendit. Qu'elle bouge. Qu'elle fasse quelque chose.

-Ok. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? T'es pas comme d'habitude.

-Je…

Levi attendait sa réponse, adossé à la porte des toilettes.

-Tu ?

-Je suis désolée. J'ai perdu mon collier et…

Elle s'interrompit pour lever les yeux vers lui, comme si elle attendait son consentement pour continuer. Il hocha à peine la tête, n'ayant pas envie d'attendre une éternité.

-J'y tiens beaucoup. Je sais que vous allez trouver ça bête que je tienne tant à un simple objet, mais c'est mon frère qui me l'a donné, alors c'est vraiment important pour moi. C'est la seule chose qu'il me reste de lui, qui me prouve qu'il a bien existé… J'aime ce collier, Caporal…

La douleur et la douceur, sentiments pourtant si opposés, se mêlaient dans sa voix tremblante.

-Je comprends. C'est normal que tu tiennes à un bête objet, si quelqu'un que tu aimes te l'a donné… Bon. Il ressemble à quoi, ce collier ? On va le trouver parce que j'ai pas envie de t'entendre pleurer à longueur de temps, merci bien.

-C'est une chaîne en or, avec un coquillage bleu turquoise.

-Oh, attends…

Il plongea la main dans sa poche et en sortit le collier en question.

-C'est ça ?

Le regard qu'elle lui lança à cet instant le secoua profondément. On aurait dit que Dieu se tenait devant elle.

-C-Caporal !

Elle se leva lentement et se rapprocha de lui.

-Merci. Merci, merci, merci…

Il lui tendit le collier. Elle le saisit en lui adressant un sourire éclatant, le genre de sourire qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de voir.

-Bah, c'est normal, j'allais pas le jeter non plus…

 _Désolée d'avoir pris tant de temps à écrire ce chapitre. Le problème étant que comme je carbure aux reviews, quand je n'en ai pas je n'ai aucune envie d'écrire le chapitre. Promis, j'essayerai de me dépêcher plus pour le prochain... J'aime beaucoup écrire cette fic, j'en connais déjà la fin et l'histoire globale mais pas les détails alors j'écris les chapitres au feeling_ _Bref, merci d'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review ! :)_


	13. XIII- Treizième

Invité (C'est assez stressant de répondre à la review de quelqu'un qui n'a pas de pseudo… ahah): merci ! C'est vrai que rencontrer des nouveaux personnages, ça ne fait pas de mal ! Je vais essayer de les intégrer dans l'histoire Merci pour ta review !

Au fil de ma plume: Haha C'est vrai qu'elle est très (trop ?) mature. Elle réfléchit comme un adulte :') C'est vrai que quand j'y pense, on dirait presque qu'elle n'a plus d'espoir. En même temps, la pauvre… Elle n'a plus de famille… Je tiens beaucoup à ce côté "humain" là. Parce qu'il prouve qu'Aki en est belle et bien une, malgré le fait qu'elle soit exceptionnellement forte pour son âge. C'est une fille très sensible et qui pourrait faire n'importe quoi pour ceux qu'elle aime. Ce collier, c'est sûrement la chose la plus importante qu'elle a. Si tu es contente que ce soit lui qui l'ai trouvé, alors c'est cool ! J'avais peur que ça fasse un peu trop… Évident x) Leviperfection. Voilà xD Merci beaucoup en tout cas !

Invité: Ahah merci de faire quelque chose pour y remédier ! :') C'est sûr que j'ai encore beaucoup à améliorer :3 Mais j'y crois ! Merci ! C'est super que tu t'attaches à elle !

-Aki…

La petite blonde était occupée à trier minutieusement ses affaires quand Haru l'interpella.

-Alors ? Ta chambre te plait ?

-Oui. Et la tienne ?

-Yup. Par contre on est loin…

-Yuki aussi est pas mal éloigné de nos chambres.

-Effectivement. Bah c'est pas grave hein, on y est que pour dormir.

-C'est vrai..

Elle qui avait l'habitude de dormir dans un dortoir non-individuel, avoir une chambre pour elle seule allait la perturber.

Mais quel bonheur de pouvoir lire jusqu'à point d'heure sans que quelqu'un lui gueule dessus pour qu'elle éteigne ! Elle allait pouvoir se lever à l'heure qu'elle voulait ! Et ne pas déranger ses camarades.

-Tu as vu Levi depuis qu'on est arrivé ?

-Oui. Comme je suis arrivée avant vous…

-Oh. Vous êtes vraiment comme aimantés vous deux hein.

-Qu'est-ce que…

-Bah, à chaque fois que tu vas quelque part, ou presque, tu croises Levi.

Aki réfléchit un moment et finalement, Haru n'avait pas tort… pas complètement.

-Je n'y peux rien…

-Je sais ! Ça doit être le destin !

-Le destin…

-Bah ouais. Vous êtes âmes soeurs ou quoi ?

Aki rougit. Comme si…

-Haru, arrête. Ça ne me fait pas rire.

-Oh mais je disais pas ça pour rire, tu sais.. J'ai l'impression qu'il est souvent avec toi. Et qu'il… prend soin de toi ?

-Arrête… Tu hallucines, c'est tout…

-Ooooh mais t'es toute mignonne quand tu rougis !

-Haru… Arrête…

-Ahah ok !

-Et toi avec Yuki. Ça avance ?

-Bah… On a rendez-vous demain !

-Non ?!

-Siiiiiiiii !!

-C'est super.

-Oui ! Mais je sais pas comment je vais m'habiller…

-Évite de me demander conseil là-dessus.

-Je sais, ahah ! Bon bref, j'y vais moi, j'ai pas encore fini de ranger mes affaires ! À tout' !

Elle s'allongea sur son lit. Qu'est-ce qu'il était confortable… Elle aurait pu y rester des heures.

Elle soupira. Et ferma les yeux.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, le soleil était déjà couché. Fin septembre, le soleil se couche vers 19h30. Il n'était pas trop tard, heureusement.

Elle se leva rapidement et se dirigea tant bien que mal vers la salle à manger.

-'tain morveuse , tu t'es encore perdue ?

-C-Caporal… Non, pas encore…

-Pas encore ?

-Oui. Pas encore.

-T'es vraiment un cas toi.. Bon je vais t'emmener sinon dans 10 ans tu y seras pas.

-Merci… Mais ce n'est pas la peine. Je peux me débrouiller seule…

-Comme si. Tu vas encore te paumer ou t'endormir quelque part.

-Euh…

-Tu vois? Même toi tu le sais.

Elle baissa la tête.

-Désolée d'être aussi débile…

-J'en ai rien à foutre de tes excuses gamine. De toute façon c'est pas comme si c'était de ta faute.

-Hum…

-Bon reste pas plantée là. Suis-moi.

-Oui.

Levi s'engagea dans un couloir -hein ? C'était pas celui de gauche qu'il fallait prendre?- et Aki le suivit.

Elle se sentait tellement mal à l'aise quand elle était seule avec lui. Et à la fois tellement bien…

-C-Caporal...

-Ouais ?

-Est-ce que vous faites quelque chose demain ?

-C'est quoi cette question merdeuse ? T'as pas à te mêler de ma vie privée que je sache.

-Je suis désolée…

Un lourd silence s'installa entre les deux.

Quand il arrivèrent enfin devant le réfectoire, Aki remercia Levi pour son aide et alla rejoindre Haru et Yuki.

-Alors Aki, encore avec Levi ? Mais c'est pas possible ça !

-Je l'ai croisé par hasard dans le couloir..

-"par hasard"

-Oui. Tu crois vraiment que j'y suis pour quelque chose dans le fait qu'on se croise souvent ?

-Bah…

-Oui !

-Oh, vous deux. Vous pouvez parler, vous qui complétez les phrase de l'autre.

-Ohlala Aki est fâchée !

-Je ne le suis pas. Et vous les savez très bien.

-Ahah on rigole.

-Je sais…

-Ça change des brigades d'entrainement hein?

-Oui. C'est beaucoup plus… Calme.

-C'est sûr. Et puis y'a beaucoup moins de gens quoi. Le réfectoire est tout petit… en plus on a des chambres individuelles, ça fait bizarre.

-Oui…

-Oh les filles, arrêtez vous me faites déprimer !

-Bah c'est le but débile. Allez déprime, plonge-toi dans une profonde dépression…

-Haru arrête !

-Ahahhahaha !

Les deux rigolaient comme deux gamins en se tenant le ventre. Et Aki les regardaient, en souriant légèrement.

-Akiiiiii !

La blonde sursauta violemment.

-Oh, Hanji..

-On peut manger avec toi ?

"On" ?

-Euh…

Elle pencha un peu la tête et aperçut Levi et Erwin derrière la scientifique.

-Je ne pense pas que…

-Si ça embête tes amis, alors on peut t'emmener avec nous !!

-Attendez, Hanji… Je ne pense pas que le Caporal soit ravi que…

-On s'en fiche de Levi ! Haru, Yuki, je peut vous l'emprunter ?

-Pas de problème ! Ça lui fera du bien de changer d'air !

-Merci !

Et Hanji attrapa notre petite blonde par le bras, en la traînant (de force) jusqu'à la table où s'étaient assis Levi et Erwin.

-Bonjour, Aki.

-Euuh.. Bonjour, major. Je m'excuse de m'imposer à vous comme ça…

-Ne t'inquiète pas. C'est toujours bien d'apprendre à connaître ses camarades.

-Bien… merci de m'accepter, alors.

Elle prit soin de s'éloigner le plus possible de Levi et s'installa.

-Dis-moi Aki, il me semble avoir déjà entendu parler de toi. Il paraît que tu es très douée à la tridimensionnalité.

-Hum… Je me débrouille, c'est vrai.

-Elle gère plutôt pas mal.

L'intervention de Levi surprit la blonde aux yeux bleus. Surtout qu'il venait de la complimenter…

-Si c'est Levi qui le dit, ça ne peut qu'être vrai !

-Enfin, tout ça c'est grâce au Caporal. Sans lui je ne maitriserait pas si bien…

-Ah, c'est vrai qu'il t'a donné des leçons. Ça allait ? Il n'était pas trop tyrannique ?

Aki ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre. Et elle le savait, Levi la fixait…

-Non, non. Je me suis bien améliorée grâce à lui !

-Ça va alors.

-Bah tu crois quoi ? Que je torture mes élèves ou quoi ?

-Tu pourrais.

-C'est vrai Levi, tu pourrais !

-Ouais c'est ça liguez-vous contre moi. Enfoirés.

-Euh… Dites… depuis combien de temps vous connaissez-vous ?

-Depuis… longtemps.

-Effectivement. Ça remonte à loin hein ?

-Ouais.

Un petit silence s'installa. Aki commença à taper du pied, mal à l'aise.

-Euh… eh bien… Dis-moi Aki, est-ce que le bataillon d'exploration te plait pour le moment ?

-Oui ! Beaucoup ! Je trouve ça vraiment très calme.

-Il me semble que tu aimes les livres; si tu veux je pourrais te montrer la bibliothèque de l'étage demain !

-Ce serait vraiment gentil de votre part !

-Ah, zut, j'avais oublié, j'ai du travail demain.

-Je peux le faire.

-Levi ? Toi ?

-Bah j'ai un bouquin à aller chercher je peux en profiter pour accompagner la morveuse.

-Ça te va Aki ?

-O-oui… Bien sûr.

-Bon alors Levi passera à 10h demain, ça te va ?

-Pourquoi tu lui demandes son avis à elle avant de demander le mien ?

-Si ça vous dérange Caporal, ce n'est pas grave…

-J'ai jamais dis ça putain. À 10H. Ok. J'y serai.

-Merci beaucoup !

Tadaaaaaam~ Petit chapitre ! J'espère que vous arriverez à vous retrouver dans les dialogues car c'est un peu le fouillis ! En tout cas, merci d'avoir lu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review !


	14. XIV- Quatorzième

Recma: Je comprends xD Y'avait de quoi se perdre facilement :') J'aurais du en rajouter effectivement :3 J'y penserais la prochaine fois ! Effectivement xD Ahah merci beaucoup !! Ça me fait super plaisir que ça te plaise !!

Invité: Merci ! :D Voilà la suite, j'espère que ça va te plaire !

Au fil de ma plume: "Les aventures d'Aki" xD On dirait presque un titre de bouquin :') C'est totalement ça. Je m'inquiète toujours du fait qu'elle fasse trop...trop quelque chose. Alors si tu l'apprécies comme elle est, c'est super !!

Ahah c'est super alors xD J'avoue qui d'autre aurait pu le trouver ? C'était obligé que ce soit Levi ! Merci beaucoup ! Si tu savais comme tes reviews me font chaud au coeur ! Merci encore de suivre ma fic ! Ne t'inquiète pas l'important c'est que tu écrives une review xD (Plus elle est longue mieux c'est !!)

PetitKiwie: (Ton pseudo est beau)

Merci ! Effectivement je carbure totalement à ça :D

Quand Levi frappa à sa porte, la petite blonde leva la tête de son livre et alla lui ouvrir.

-Bonjour, Caporal.

-Salut morveuse. T'as mangé un truc ?

-Oui. Et vous ?

-Pas encore. Mais je me boirais bien un café.

-Est-ce que vous voulez qu'on passe par la salle à manger ?

-Ouais. Bon, on se grouille ?

Elle le suivit en silence.

Arrivés à la salle à manger, Aki dit rapidement bonjour à Haru et Yuki, et Levi se dirigea vers les tasses.

La petite blonde quitta vite ses deux amis car ça sentait le flirt à plein nez entre eux.

-Caporal ? Vous voulez que je le fasse ?

-Non gamine. Tu vas faire de la merde comme d'habitude et tout renverser. Je m'occupe du tien aussi.

La jeune fille baissa honteusement la tête. Il la connaissait bien… ne serait-ce qu'un peu.

-Tiens. Ne le renverse pas.

-Merci beaucoup !

Elle tint fermement la tasse remplie à ras bord du liquide noir.

Les deux s'assirent à une table libre. Aki souffla sur son café pour le refroidir, car malgré le fait que l'hiver s'approchait, elle ne tenait pas à se brûler. Totalement concentrée dans sa tâche, elle sursauta quand Levi l'appela.

-Ow morveuse… Tu vas mettre combien de temps à le boire ce café ?

-Désolée Caporal.

Malgré ce que lui avait toujours dit sa mère (Ne pas boire sa boisson si elle est trop chaude), elle avala son café et tressaillit en se brûlant la langue.

-Voilà !

-Génial. On peut y'aller maintenant ?

-Oui !

-Te casses pas la gueule je t'aiderai pas.

La blonde fit de son mieux pour monter les escaliers sans tomber et malgré ses efforts, elle trébucha. Elle crut à la fin de sa vie et tendit son bras comme pour s'empêcher de tomber. Levi la rattrapa et l'amena contre lui.

-C-Caporal…

Il la lâcha rapidement.

-Je sais j'avais dit que je te rattraperai pas et en plus tu détestes qu'on te touche. Bah j'allais pas te laisser tomber comme une merde et perdre un des seule soldats utiles que j'ai.

-Comment… comment…

-Je sais que tu n'aimes pas, pas du tout qu'on te touche ?

-Oui.

-Suffit de t'observer un peu pour le constater… Je suis pas con.

-C'est… vraiment voyant à ce point-là ?

-Ouaip.

Elle resta silencieuse jusqu'à ce que Levi reprenne la parole.

-Okay fait pas une tête d'enterrement comme ça. On dirait que t'as vu toute ta famille se faire enterrer.

-C'est déjà fait.

C'était sorti tout seul, elle n'avait pas pu se retenir de lui dire ça. Lui cracher sa haine à la tête. Comme si c'était sa faute.

Levi se tut, comme si… comme si… C'était impossible. Le soldat le plus fort de l'humanité éprouvait-il de la compassion ? Lui qui avec n'importe quel autre soldat, aurait continué à parler en s'en foutant ?

Ce n'était juste… pas pareil avec Aki. La blonde était différente de toutes les autres recrues. Elle était plus… Courageuse. Plus forte. Elle était aussi, pour le brun, comme une personne à qui il pouvait s'identifier. Elle était belle, aussi. C'était la seule fille qui avait jamais donné à Levi ce sentiment de beauté. Ce n'était pas n'importe quelle recrue… Aki était elle. Et c'était ça qui la rendait si magnifique.

Aucun des deux ne parla. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent avant qu'Aki souffle:

-Je…

-Suis désolée, je sais que tu l'es gamine.

-Hum… On continue ? J'aimerais voir la bibliothèque. S'il vous plait.

-Okay.

-Bordel c'est qui le con qui a laissé ces putains de fenêtres ouvertes ?

Levi ferma violemment les fenêtres grandes ouvertes de la bibliothèque.

-Elle est immense !

La petite blonde affichait une expression indescriptible: un mélange de surprise et d'émerveillement…

-Ouais. Vachement plus grande que votre microscopique merde aux brigades.

-Caporal ! Vous pouvez m'attraper ce livre ??

-Non mais je rêve ! Je suis pas ton putain de larbin !

Il l'attrapa quand même.

-Merci !

-C'est ça.

-Caporal, vous avez vu ça ? Tellement de données sur l'ancien monde !

Il posa rapidement une main sur sa bouche.

-Putain, il a fallu que tu tombes sur ce livre. T'es complètement conne ou quoi ? Tu sais très bien qu'on a pas le droit de parler de ça ! Ce livre est censé être planqué chez Erwin ! Je sais pas ce qu'il fout là, mais t'es pas obligée de le gueuler !

L'entendre l'engueuler tout en chuchotant était tellement étrange. Lui qui gueulait toujours.

-Désolée…

-Ouais bah tu sauras pour la prochaine fois.

-Quel livre cherchez-vous ?

-Je peux le chercher seul morveuse. Je suis pas un gamin, contrairement à toi.

Sur ces mots, Levi la planta là pour aller chercher son bouquin. Aki s'assit après avoir soigneusement caché son livre sous sa veste. Elle allait le donner à Levi pour qu'il le ramène à Erwin comme il semblait lui appartenir.

Elle attendit simplement que le brun revienne. Qu'est-ce qu'elle s'ennuyait… Elle avait beau être d'une patience presque infinie (assez infinie pour supporter Hanji), elle s'ennuyait assez vite.

Elle décida donc d'aller chercher un autre livre. En se dirigeant vers le coin qui l'intéressait, elle entendit des exclamations comme si deux personnes se disputaient.

-Mikasa, t'es pas ma mère ! Arrête de tout décider pour moi !

-Mais, Eren…

Eren. Le brun aux yeux bleus-verts qui avait un an de plus qu'elle.

-J'en ai marre ! Laisse-moi vivre !

Elle entendit un claquement de porte tandis que le brun sortait de la pièce… plutôt bruyamment.

C'est ce moment que choisit Levi pour revenir, son livre à la main.

-Okay gamine, pose ton bouquin si tu veux pas l'emprunter et on y va.

-Je vais le prendre. Vous avez trouvé ce que vous cherchiez ?

-Ouais. T'as pensé à prendre le livre d'Erwin ?

-Il est ici.

Elle tapota l'endroit (sous son sweat) où il se trouvait.

-Bah voilà, t'es pas complètement atteinte, t'as compris qu'il fallait le planquer. Allez, on va lui rendre en vitesse.

Ils redescendirent les escaliers le plus vite possible et arrivèrent dans un couloir qu'Aki ne connaissait pas.

Levi dépassa quatres chambres avant d'ouvrir la porte de la 5ème sans même frapper.

-Levi. Et…(Il se pencha pour voir la blonde qui était caché par le brun) Aki. Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ?

-Erwin, abruti, t'as oublié ton putain de bouquin sur l'ancien monde à la bibliothèque.

-Oh. Vous l'avez trouvé ?

-Ouais et t'as de la chance qu'on ai été les premiers.

-Tu peux me le rendre ?

-Gamine.

Aki souleva son sweat et en sortit prudemment le livre. Elle le tendit à Levi qui le balança à Erwin.

-Merci. Heureusement que vous l'avez récupéré…

-Ouais tu l'as dit.

-Tu as encore du travail Levi ? J'ai besoin de te parler.

-Ouais mais je peux le finir cette nuit.

Aki fronça les sourcils à ces mots. Alors il travaillait la nuit…

-Aki n'a pas l'air trop d'accord avec cette idée. Tu ferais mieux de finir ton travail, je te parlerai plus tard.

-Mais qu'est-ce que je m'en fous qu'elle soit d'accord ou non putain. Je fais ce que je veux.

-Mais elle a raison. Tu devrais dormir la nuit.

-Comme si.

-Je… vais y aller.

-Ah, Aki. Hanji t'a appellée. Elle t'attends dehors, vers les écuries.

-Les écuries ? Pourquoi…?

-Je l'ignore. Mais tu la connais, il vaut mieux que tu y ailles.

-Bien. J'y vais alors. Merci, major.

-Je t'en prie. Merci pour le livre.

La petite blonde s'inclina profondément devant le blond et Levi, puis elle sortit de la salle en se demandant pourquoi Hanji l'avait appellée.


	15. XV- Quinzième

Au fil de ma plume: wow ! Mais c'est super ! :3 Héhé, merci ! J'avais envie de le dire -Enfin l'écrire du coup- parce que ça montre que Levi s'intéresse quand même un peu à elle. :') Merci ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! 0

PetitKiwie: Oh mon Dieu xD La voilà ! :D En espérant qu'elle te plaira !

Mausu-chan: Mais oui ! Depuis le début xD C'est super ça ! :3 J'espère qu'elle te plaira ! T'inquiète pas, même si ton commentaire est court ça m'encourage quand même ! :3

Invité: Eh bien… L'âge qu'il a dans le manga x) Pourquoi ?

-Ah, Aki ! Enfin !

-Excusez-moi, Hanji. J'ai failli me perdre…

-T'inquiète pas, je m'en doutais de toute façon !

-C'est vrai que je suis assez prévisible…Que vouliez-vous me dire ?

-Oh, Aki ! Si tu savais !

-Il suffit que vous me le disiez pour que je sache..

-Hé ! Mais t'es pas bête !

-Ça semble évident….

-Bon. Je vais te le dire.

Elle inspira à fond et prit une pose dramatique.

-Le bataillon d'exploration est en train de faire faillite ! Si on ne fait pas quelque chose, on n'aura bientôt plus les moyens de sortir au-delà des murs ! En plus, les citoyens en ont marre de payer pour " donner à manger aux Titans" comme ils disent ! Alors le gouvernement est obligé de réduire les moyens qu'il nous donne !

-Mais… comment…

-Nous au moins, on ne reste pas enfermés comme du bétail entre les murs. Mais Aki, tu sais que nous perdons beaucoup de compagnons, d'amis ou même plus dans une expédition et malheureusement, souvent nous ne rapportons aucunes informations...

-J-je le sais mais… La population pense que nous ne servons à… rien ?

-C'est ça. À quelques exceptions près.

-Alors… le bataillon… va fermer ?

-Non, Aki. On va se battre. J'ai besoin de Titans pour mes expériences moi !

-Caporal…

Elle s'arrêta juste derrière lui.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as encore ?

-Comment… comment as-t-on pu en arriver là ? À ce que toutes la population intra-murale nous déteste ? Je veux dire… Ne sommes-nous pas, à l'origine, porteurs des espoirs de l'humanité ?

Il sentait à sa voix tremblotante que cette histoire touchait beaucoup la jeune fille. Sûrement qu'elle avait du mal à accepter le fait qu'ils ne soient, justement, plus les porteurs de cet espoir si chéri.

-Gamine…

Il chercha un instant les mots justes.

-Imagine-toi à leur place. Ton fils s'est engagé dans les bataillons d'exploration, les expéditions de ce mêmes bataillons étant financées avec l'argent de tes impôts. Ton fils, donc, part avec le bataillon, et comment revient-il ? En morceaux. Tu ne récupères qu'un bras, ou une jambe. Et le pire, c'est que tout ça aura été inutile. Comment tu te sens envers ce bataillon, qui en plus de te "voler" ton argent, tue ton fils ?

Aki prit quelques instants de réflexion bien que la réponse paraisse évidente.

-Je lui en voudrais…

-Tu lui en voudrais énormément. À tes yeux ce serait seulement des putains de meurtriers -et des voleurs.

-Tout de même… De là à vouloir nous laisser tomber…

-Les ressources ne sont pas infinies. Les gens en ont marre de nous payer pour que dalle.

-Que dalle…souffla la blonde.

-Ouais. Enfin bref. La prochaine expédition ne devrait pas être avant quelques mois alors peut-être qu'on pourra faire quelque chose pour apaiser tous ces cons.

-J'espère…

De longues minutes s'écoulèrent avant qu'Aki remercie le brun et s'éloigne.

-Akiii !

Haru lui sauta dessus, la prenant par surprise.

-Salut, Haru. Où est Yuki ?

-Héhé..

La petite blonde remarqua les joues rouges et l'air réjoui de son amie.

-Ne me dit pas…

L'autre lui prit la main et l'entraîna vers leur dortoir. Une fois arrivées dans la chambre de la plus grande, elles s'arrêtèrent.

-ON EST ENSEMBLE !

-Non ? Enfin ?

-Eh oui !

-Mais c'est super !

-Je suis tellement contente !

-Tu m'étonnes ! Comment ça s'est passé ?

-Il me l'a dit pendant qu'on se baladait dans la forêt d'à côté. On marchait tranquillement en échangeant quelques mots, et à un moment il s'est arrêté et il m'a fait sa déclaration sans prévenir.

-Tu as dû être super surprise !

-Mais tellement ! Sur le moment j'avais pas vraiment pigé ce qu'il se passait et j'ai mis quelques secondes à lui répondre. Et après, on s'est regardés pendant… Bien 2 minutes, et il m'a embrassée.

-Vous êtes trop mignons ! Mais pourquoi il n'est pas rentré avec toi ?

-Je sais pas, il m'a juste dit qu'il devait aller aux dortoirs.

-Ahah… Je vois…fit Aki, pensive.

-Je me demande bien ce qu'il est allé y faire.

-Je ne sais pas…

-Bon, tu sais quoi, je vais aller le voir.

-Ok. À tout à l'heure !

-À tout', Aki.

Elles échangèrent un sourire et la plus grande s'éloigna.

Aki s'adossa au mur contre son lit et soupira longuement.

Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle essayait de mettre les deux en couple, et enfin, aujourd'hui, ils l'étaient.

Elle était vraiment contente pour eux. Et malgré ça, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un pincement au coeur.

Comme si… comme si elle était jalouse.

Elle se laissa glisser en position allongée. Elle essaya de faire le vide dans son esprit, et la première chose à laquelle elle pensa fut Levi. La blonde fronça les sourcils et se força à penser à autre chose. Son livre, par exemple. Ce livre était passionnant. Il avait beau être récent et ne pas parler de lacs, de déserts ou d'immenses étendues de lave, le style de l'auteur et l'intrigue était intéressants. D'ailleurs...en parlant de lacs de laves et d'autres mystères de l'ancien monde, elle aurait adoré jeter un oeil au livre d'Erwin. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, c'était étrange qu'il conserve un tel livre sachant que se renseigner sur le monde d'antan était interdit. Il aurait dû, au contraire, interdire aux membres -et à lui-même évidemment- de le lire. Si c'était découvert, Erwin ne serait pas bien vu… Il se devait de respecter la loi, vu son poste haut placé.

Mais ça l'arrangeait bien qu'il s'intéresse à l'ancien monde lui aussi. Elle n'aurait comme ça aucun soucis si il le découvrait, et elle pourrait même envisager de lui poser quelques questions, comme il devait en savoir plus qu'elle.

Quelque chose lui revint à l'esprit. Levi lui avait dit que ce livre était celui d'Erwin. Est-ce que ça signifiait qu'il lui faisait confiance ? Parce que si elle le répétait, le major aurait de gros ennuis. Enfin… peut-être s'était-il dit qu'il lui suffirait de l'effrayer assez pour qu'elle ne répète rien, sous peine qu'il lui mette quelques bon coups.

Ça ne servait à rien de tourner ses pensées en boucle dans sa tête, encore et encore. Elle n'arriverait qu'à s'embrouiller encore plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Levi était tellement impénétrable qu'elle ne pourrait jamais deviner ce qu'il pensait. Surtout ce qu'il pensait d'elle -ce qui l'importait bien plus que n'importe quoi d'autre.

Elle soupira encore, et essaya de se caler assez confortablement. Il était seulement quatre heure, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de s'endormir ou elle se réveillerait totalement perdue dans le temps. Elle attrapa donc son livre sur sa table de nuit et se plongea dedans, jusqu'à que le soleil se couche lentement et qu'elle se lève pour aller manger -avant qu'elle se fasse engueuler par Haru.


	16. XVI- Seizième

Mausu-chan: Ben si, je l'ai fais. XD Haru l'engueule pas, mais elle l'engueulerait si elle venait pas manger ! Ahah C: Tu avais mal compris :') Je t'ai fais espérer qu'il se passe un truc un jour dans cette fanfiction ? EH BIEN NON ! Ahah! Voilà xD J'espère que la suite te plaira, même si je ne l'ai pas postée rapidement (désoléeee)

PetitKiwie: Eh non, c'était le chapitre un peu vide :'d Mais celui-là l'est aussi pas mal ;w; Désolée :'c En espérant qu'il te plaise quand même !

Au fil de ma plume: Héhé contente qu'elle t'ai plue ! 0 Je suis d'accord là-dessus, comme tout les persos ou presque sont sans le bataillon d'exploration on a quasiment que leur point de vue. Mais que pense la population ? Ça doit être très dur pour eux quand même / Bon ;w; Ce chapitre aussi est très (trop) tranquille, mais j'essayerai d'écrire mieux la prochaine fois ! Bonne lecture. :3

Le réveil d'Aki, ce matin-là, fut aussi brutal que les autres -elle hurla.

Après avoir essuyé la sueur qui s'écoulait de son front, elle jeta un coup d'oeil dehors et aperçut un ciel bleu clair, sans aucun nuage visible.

Il devait être approximativement huit heures. Elle se leva dans un baîllement et se dirigea vers les douches en se frottant les yeux.

Le soir précédent, elle n'avait réussi à s'endormir qu'à cinq heures, tournant et retournant ses pensées négatives. Elle avait l'habitude de peu dormir, mais trois heures… C'était quand même moins que ce qu'elle dormait d'habitude.

Quand elle arriva aux douches, elle croisa Hanji qui l'interpella avec une voix joyeuse:

"Akiiiiii !

-Bonjour, Hanji.

-Ça va ?"

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre. La brune s'approcha d'elle et examina ses cernes avec une moue.

"Tu devrais dormir la nuit Aki !

-Je dors.

-Vu les cernes que t'as, pas trop nan.

-Si on parle de cernes, Levi me gagne de loin.

-Mais on s'en tamponne de Levi ! Lui de toute façon il dort deux ou trois heures par nuit maxi.

-Si peu que ça ?

-Pas besoin de faire ta p'tite tête inquiète Akiiii. Levi il fait ce qu'il veut, et si tu lui faisais une remarque il t'écouterait pas !"

Hanji prit une mine désespérée.

"Ah oui, Aki, il paraît que tu connais Eren ? Si tu veux on va tester ses pouvoirs de Titan aujourd'hui.

-Je ne le connais que vaguement, mais ça m'intéresserait de voir ça !"

Hanji finit par délirer sur combien elle aimait examiner Eren et Aki inventa une excuse bidon pour pouvoir (enfin) prendre sa douche.

Une fois douchée et habillée, elle s'empressa d'aller dans la salle à manger pour prendre un petit déjeuner rapide histoire de tenir jusqu'à midi. Elle sourit discrètement en voyant Haru et Yuki assis côte à côte.

-Aki !

Hanji la prit par le bras et l'amena vers une espèce de puit. D'abord Aki ne comprit pas: un puit ?

Puis, elle regarda au fond et aperçut des yeux verts.

Eren ?

Mais oui. Tout faisait sens. Hanji le faisait descendre là-dedans pour pouvoir le maîtriser au cas où l'expérience se passe mal.

-Salut, Aki.

-Eren ! Ça va ?

-Bah, je suis un peu coincé au fond d'un puit mais ça va. Je suppose.

-Comment tu arrive à te transformer ?

-Je me mord la main. Me blesser me transforme. Je vais te montrer.

Une voix glaçante retentit dans leur dos avant que le châtain puisse s'automutiler.

-Vous pourriez m'attendre putain de gamins.

Aki, déjà bien penchée au bord de la fosse, faillit basculer en entendant le brun.

-Levi ! Bon maintenant que tu es là, on peut commencer nos expériences !

-Eren, dit Levi d'une voix glaciale.

La recrue ne perdit pas de temps, quelques secondes plus tard des étincelles s'élevaient et Aki recula d'un pas, apeurée.

-Il ne va rien te faire, gamine. Il sait se contrôler. Enfin a peu près. De toute façon, au moindre risque on le sort du Titan.

-Le sort… ?

-On l'extrait, si tu préfères. De sa nuque.

Sa nuque ? Alors…

Chaque Titan abritait-il un humain à cet endroit ? Etait-ce pour cela qu'ils devaient trancher la nuque ?

Aki faillit poser la question au brun, mais il répondit avant elle.

-On ne sait pas. Ne pose pas la question.

Est-ce qu'il pouvait lire dans ses pensées ?

-Eren ? Tu nous entends ? Si oui, mets-moi sur tes épaules !

Hanji avait crié d'une voix joyeuse, heureuse d'avoir l'occasion d'examiner un Titan vivant, et docile.

À la grande surprise d'Aki, qui recula le plus possible en la voyant, une grande main s'extirpa du puit et attrapa avec précaution la femme aux lunettes.

-Youhou !

Puis Eren la déposa sur son épaule, comme la femme le voulait.

-Merciii, Eren !

Elle avait l'air d'examiner attentivement son corps. Elle lui posait des questions, et quand elle commença à planter des lames dans la chair et lui demander si il avait mal, Aki détourna les yeux, sentant un goût de bile dans sa bouche.

Quand elle combattait, elle avait son équipement tridimensionnel, mais là, maintenant ? Si Eren pétait un câble, que ferait-elle ? Comment allait-elle protéger ces gens qui se trouvaient à portée de main du monstre ?

Quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait surnommé le brun "le monstre", elle eut un haut-le-coeur. Elle se détestait tellement. Comme si le brun avait souhaité être un semi-titan. Et pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un dégoût profond pour ce Titan qu'il était au fond de lui.

Au début, elle avait eu du mal à y croire. Un Titan du côté de l'humanité ? Un Titan à moitié humain ? Un Titan qui ne mangeait pas chaque être humain qui lui passait sous le nez ? Elle en avait passé, des heures à se demander si elle y croyait ou non. Mais Levi lui avait confirmé que c'était vrai, et elle avait une confiance aveugle en lui.

-Ça va ? T'as pas l'air bien.

Elle se tourna vers le brun. Il se préoccupait d'elle, maintenant ?

-C'est rien, ça va passer…

Ou pas.

-T'es pâle comme un cul. C'est Eren qui ce fait cet effet ?

Elle hocha lentement la tête.

-Bah putain, t'as un trauma bien ancré toi.

-Je sais.

Et elle s'en voulait. Parce que le brun était un de ses amis, et qu'elle avait peur de lui. Il la dégoûtait au plus haut point.

-Quatz'yeux, vous avez bientôt fini en bas? J'ai d'autres merdes à m'occuper moi.

-Mais Levi !

-Y'a pas de mais. Et Eren, il tient le coup ?

Et revoilà le côté supérieur attentif du brun. Il avait beau ne pas le montrer, il était très concerné par la santé -Même mentale- de ses recrues.

C'était sûrement une des choses qu'Aki aimait tant chez lui. Cette facette qu'il montrait si peu, mais qu'elle savait marquée. Mais il avait tellement d'autre côté positifs.

Son grand dévouement envers l'humanité. Le fait qu'il savait toujours quoi lui dire quand elle allait mal. Qu'il se rende compte qu'elle allait mal. Qu'il l'écoute se plaindre et qu'il la laisse pleurer sans broncher.

Elle l'aimait tant…


	17. XVII- Dix-septième

Mausu-chan: Ah xD Merci ! :3 J'avoue que ça doit être super marquant ce qu'elle a vécu, et de savoir que Eren est un semi-titan… :')

Au fil de ma plume: C'est vrai qu'il était court :c Mais bon, si il t'a plu c'est l'important ! C'est vrai ça, pourtant c'est quand même une semi-titan… enfin je veux dire toutes les recrues ont une peur bleue des Titans et pourtant ça n'a pas l'air de les perturber tant que ça ! J'avoue, pauvre petit Eren :( Ça, c'est sûr. Merci ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, parce que Levi y est présent tout le long et comme je sais que tu adores Levi… :3 Bonne lecture !

PetitKiwie: Merci pour ta review… constructive ? X)

Il pleuvait. Elle entendait la pluie taper violemment contre les carreaux.

Elle posa sa tête sur ses genoux et observa longuement les gouttes couler le long du verre.

Elle décida de sortir et alla s'asseoir au sommet d'un escalier abrité.

Hier, elle avait agi comme une idiote. Certes, Eren la dégoûtait énormément, elle avait une envie oppressante de fuir quand elle le voyait, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour le montrer. Heureusement que le principal concerné ne s'en était pas rendu compte.

Elle s'en voulait tant. Elle aurait voulu ne pas être autant perturbée par Eren, elle aurait voulu accepter son côté Titan…

Mais non. Elle était si faible. Elle en était incapable.

Elle se leva lentement. Essuya les débuts de larmes dans ses yeux. Et s'avança sous la pluie battante.

Aki ferma les yeux, et écarta les bras. Elle aimait tant la pluie.

Une main l'agrippa par la taille et la ramena sous l'abri tandis qu'elle se débattait violemment. Elle finit par mettre un coup de coude dans le nez de son agresseur qui la lâcha en pestant.

-Oh putain, gamine, t'y es pas allée de main morte !

-Caporal ? Mais…

-Putain, et je saigne du nez maintenant.

-Attendez, je dois avoir un mouchoir quelque part…

Elle fouilla un peu en essayant de comprendre la situation.

Elle lui tendit le tissu blanc.

-Euhhh, basculez la tête en arrière, et pressez le mouchoir contre votre nez…

Il obéit sans protester, ce qui surprit grandement la blonde.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu foutais sous la pluie comme ça ? Tu vas attraper la crève !

-D-d-désolée…

-Non mais je m'en fous de tes excuses, c'est pour toi que je dis ça…

Elle préféra changer de sujet.

-Je…. Suis désolée pour votre nez, Caporal.

-Je vais pas en mourir. Par contre tu m'as foutu un des ces coups… L'entrainement t'as pas mal servi apparement.

-Oui ! Bon, j'aurais toujours du mal à vaincre quelqu'un au corps à corps mais je suis déjà bien plus forte qu'avant.

-Super. J'ai pas gaspillé mon temps pour rien.

Le saignement de nez du brun ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter.

-T'aurais pas un autre mouchoir Aki ?

Elle n'avait tellement pas l'habitude qu'il l'appelle par son nom, qu'elle sursauta.

-Hein ? Euh… Non, je n'en ai pas.

-Putain. Je crois que j'en ai dans la poche de mon manteau mais ça va être difficile…

Il désigna ses deux mains: l'une pleine de sang et l'autre tenant le mouchoir.

-Tu peux chercher, gamine ?

-Pas de problème.

Elle fouilla un peu dans la poche du brun avant d'en sortir un paquet de mouchoirs, de l'ouvrir et d'en tendre un au brun.

-Merci. Garde-le près de toi, on en aura sûrement encore besoin.

-D'accord.

Elle avait froid. Vraiment froid. En même temps c'était de sa faute, quelle idée de sortir sous la pluie sans manteau.

-Tu as froid ?

-Euh…

-Que tu me répondes oui ou non, je sais déjà que oui. T'as même pas pensé à prendre un manteau ?

-Non.

Il poussa un soupir exaspéré.

-Prends le mien.

-V-vous êtes sûr ? Vous allez geler !

-Ouais, sûr. Je t'aurais bien proposé de le partager mais vu que tu…

Il s'interrompit et la fixa.

-Aki.

-O-oui ?

-Tu as vécu un truc, dans ton enfance, qui a engendré cette peur ?

Rien que s'en souvenir lui donnait envie de vomir.

En voyant qu'elle se mordait les lèvres, Levi renonça:

-C'est bon si tu veux pas me le dire. Tu fais comme tu veux.

Il marqua une pause pour jeter un coup d'oeil à la blonde et continua:

-C'est juste que… Ça pourrait t'aider d'en parler.

-J-je ne sais pas. Je préfère ne pas m'en souvenir.

-Ça me va. Mais si un jour tu veux en parler, je suis là. Enfin pas forcément moi, mais aussi Eren, ou Erwin. Évite quatz'yeux par contre.

-Je…

-Ah, mais commence pas à pleurer putain !

À sa grande surprise, la blonde émit un petit rire.

-On doit avoir l'air malin, l'un qui saigne du nez et l'autre qui pleure, trempée…

-Effectivement. C'est pas courant comme situation.

-Caporal…

-Ouais ?

Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour chasser les larmes et le regarda.

-Vous pouvez me parler de vous ?

Sa demande le laissa abasourdi.

-Quoi ?

La jeune fille aux yeux bleus s'empourpra.

-Je-je veux dire, vous me connaissez déjà bien alors que je ne sais rien de vous..

-Je te connais bien ? Pas vraiment, Aki. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as vécu à Shiganshina. Je sais que tu as un frère, c'est tout. Je connais une des tes peurs. Et quoi de plus ?

Il avait raison. La blonde avait l'impression qu'il la connaissait bien alors qu'en fait, non.

-Mais moi ? Qu'est-ce que je sais de vous ? Que vous êtes un génie. Mais tout le monde le sait. Que vous buvez du café tout le temps. Que vous dormez 2 ou 3 heures par nuit. Et c'est tout !

-Mais c'est ce que j'essaye de te dire ! On ne se connaît qu'en surface !

-Je sais. C'est pour ça que je veux que ça change.

-Et qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que tu en as le droit ?

Elle avait compris.

Il la mettait à l'épreuve pour voir à quelle point elle était décidée à percer sa carapace.

-Je le veux, c'est tout. Ce n'est pas une question de droit ou quoi que ce soit.

Elle le fixait de ses prunelles bleues.

-T'es têtue, hein ?

-Je ne lâcherai pas l'affaire.

Et ça l'arrangeait. Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas parlé de lui. Que quelqu'un ne s'était pas sincèrement intéressé à lui.

-Okay, okay. Tu peux me poser autant de questions que tu veux, mais je ne suis pas obligé d'y répondre.

Elle n'en revenait pas. Il avait dit oui !

-D'accord. Quelle est votre date de naissance?

-Le 25 décembre.

-Le jour de Noël ?

-Noël ?

-C'est une ancienne fête.

-Ah. Et toi ? Tu es née quand ?

Elle ne s'attendait tellement pas à ce qu'il lui retourne la question qu'il lui fallut quelques secondes pour répondre.

-Euh… le 1er janvier.

-Pile le jour de la nouvelle année, hein.

-Oui.

-Okay, je peux te poser une question en retour ?

-B-bien sûr…

-Tu dors bien, la nuit ?

-E-euh..

-Je veux la vérité.

-Pas vraiment, non.

-Tu fais des cauchemars ?

-Ça fait deux questions, Caporal.

-Oh tu vas pas faire chier.

-J'en fais.

Elle commençait vraiment à geler.

-Aki, sérieusement, viens au moins contre moi… y'a deux couches de vêtements, ça devrait le faire non ?

-Je… pense.

Elle se força à se rapprocher du brun et se colla à son manteau. Même de l'extérieur, il embaumait le café. Et il était toujours doux. Il lui tenait chaud, ne serait-ce que d'un côté.

-Voilà. C'est déjà mieux, non ?

-Oui. Merci, Caporal.

Son ventre faisait des noeuds, et elle avait un goût de bile dans la bouche.

-Parle-moi de tes cauchemars.

-Hum… Je rêve de ma famille.

-Ta famille ?

-Oui. À Shiganshina…

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens mais il sut aussitôt ce qu'elle voulait dire.

-Ils sont tous… ?

-Oui. Tous. Mon père, ma mère et mon frère. Dévorés par les Titans.

Il la sentit se blottir un peu plus contre lui, quémandant un peu de chaleur.

-Et vous ? Votre famille ?

-Ma mère était une pute. Elle est morte dans les bas-fond quand j'étais encore enfant.

-Oh. Je suis désolée…

-C'est pas comme si tu y étais pour quelque chose.

-Je sais, mais…C'est horrible.

-Je sais.

Il échangèrent un regard. La blonde affichait un air peiné tandis que le brun n'avait aucune expression.

-Vous saignez toujours du nez ?

-Non. Ça s'est arrêté.

-Oh. On peut rentrer alors ?

-Non. On reste ici.

C'était un ordre.

Après tout, il n'étaient pas si mal installés.

-Est-ce que vous avez peur de quelque chose ?

-Ouais. Je crois que j'ai peur de mourir. Et de voir des gens que j'aime mourir.

-De mourir ?

-Oui. C'est pour ça que je me bats de toute mes forces.

-Je vois…

-Et toi ? Tu as peur d'autre chose que des contacts physiques ?

-Oui. Je suis très claustrophobe.

-Ah ouais ?

-Oui.

Il détailla la blonde du regard. Elle avait un très beau visage. C'était bête de le gâcher avec une expression aussi sérieuse.

Est-ce qu'elle avait toujours eu ces taches de rousseur ?

-Hé, tu ne t'attaches plus les cheveux ?

Elle rougit.

-Non…

-Ça te va bien.

-M-m-merci !

Elle lui sourit, les joues rouges.

Et voilà. Elle souriait. C'était pas si compliqué.

-Caporal…

-Ouais ?

-Vous voulez toujours savoir ce qu'il m'est arrivé quand j'étais plus jeune ?

-Oui.

-Je vais vous le dire, alors.

-Ne te force pas si t'as pas envie.

-Je vous fais confiance.

Elle inspira un grand coup tandis que le brun la fixait.

-J'avais 11 ans. Un jour que j'étais seule en ville -Je ne me souviens plus pourquoi, j'ai été acculée contre un mur et…

Elle fit un pause pour inspirer et expirer lentement. Elle n'avait vraiment pas l'air bien. Ce souvenir lui évoquait un dégoût encore plus profond que les Titans. Ce qui était difficile. Elle continua difficilement.

-I-il m'a touchée.

Le brun eut envie d'hurler.

-Est-ce que… Il est allé plus loin ?

-Non. Je n'avais quasiment plus rien sur le dos quand j'ai réussi à m'enfuir.

-Aki…

-C'est bon, Caporal. J'ai eu de la chance de ne pas avoir été violée. J'y ai échappé juste à temps, mais j'y ai échappé.

-Comment j'aurais pu savoir que ça t'étais arrivé ? Et moi je t'ai touchée un bon nombre de fois, sans même penser à toi…

-Caporal… Je suis désolée. Je n'aurais pas dû vous en parler.

-Si! Tu as bien fait. Je sais pourquoi tu en as tellement peur, et c'est parfaitement normal. Je ne te toucherais plus. Pas sans ta permission.

-Il faudra bien que je vainque cette phobie un jour. J'y arriverai.

-T'as l'air bien décidée.

-Je le suis. Je ne vais pas laisser ma vie se faire détruire par un homme que je ne connais même pas.

-T'as raison. Y'a vraiment des gens cons…

-J'ai répondu à votre question, Caporal. Vous voulez bien répondre à la mienne ?

-Ouais. Enfin, ça dépend de ce que c'est.

-Comment êtes-vous entré dans le bataillon d'exploration ?

Il réfléchit un moment.

-C'est trop tôt pour que je t'en parle. Je n'en ai jamais vraiment parlé à quelqu'un.

-Comme vous voulez.

-Mais je t'en parlerai un jour. Quand je te connaitrais mieux.

-C'est une promesse ?

-J'ai pas pour habitude de les tenir quand j'en fais, mais peut-être que je peux faire une exception pour la gamine que tu es.

-Alors, promis ?

-Promis.

Elle lui sourit, et le brun se fit violence pour ne pas lui sourire en retour.


	18. XVIII- Dix-huitième

Au fil de ma plume: Mercii !! Je suis trop trop contente que ça te plaise autant !! J'avoue que j'ai trop aimé écrire ce chapitre, ils sont trop mignons !! Ahah j'espère bien ! Pauvre Levi qui s'est fait taper par son apprentie. XD Maintenant Levi sait pourquoi elle déteste tellement ça et il fera plus attention à ce qu'il fait avec elle. Je le savais ! :3 Celui-là ne te plaira sûrement pas autant mais c'est quand même un miracle que je l'ai écris si vite ! XD J'espère que ça te plaira quand même ! Bonne lecture 0

PetitKiwie: Hihi ! J'avoue c'est pas trop tôt xD Eh oui ! Effectivement ahah ! Mais ça me fait plaisir que tu commentes quand même * Bonne lecture ! :3

-Bonjour, Caporal.

-Salut gamine. Bien dormi ?

-Hum.. Ça peut aller. Et vous ?

-Comme d'habitude.

Elle s'assit en face de lui, comme il le lui avait proposé.

-Et tes potes ?

-Haru et Yuki ?

-Ouais.

-Je pense que vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que… ils sont ensemble et que, par conséquent, je n'ai pas une grande envie de m'immiscer entre eux.

-Ah, ouais. J'ai peut-être entendu un truc dans le genre.

-Et puis, vu l'heure qu'il est, ils ne sont pas réveillés.

6h30. Effectivement. Ils étaient seuls dans la salle.

-Des couches-tard ?

-Non. Plutôt de gros dormeurs.

-Ah.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes silencieux, avant qu'Aki ne brise ce silence.

-Caporal… vous savez si on nous a accordé un bon budget ?

-Je sais pas. Quatz'yeux a dit hier qu'on aurait bientôt des nouvelles, mais je sais pas trop. On verra bien.

-J'espère que ça va aller…

-T'inquiète. On l'aura ce budget.

-Si vous le dites.

Elle avait l'air inquiet.

-Au pire on a Erwin.

-Erwin ? Pourquoi ?

-Il a une force de persuasion incroyable.

-Vraiment ?

-Ouais. Vraiment.

-J'imagine qu'on arrivera à l'obtenir, ce budget, alors…

-Fais-nous confiance. T'as pas besoin de t'en faire. Tu devrais même pas être au courant d'ailleurs, et on t'as l'a pas dit pour que tu t'inquiète.

-Je vous fais confiance.

-Bien.

Elle ferma les yeux et expira un grand coup.

-Fatiguée ?

-Un peu. Mais sûrement moins que vous.

Le brun allait répliquer mais la jeune fille ne lui en laissa pas le temps:

-Vous voulez un café, Caporal ?

-Ouais.

Elle s'éloigna.

Depuis qu'ils s'étaient confiés, il y a une semaine, le brun avait le sentiment que quelque chose avait changé. Mais quoi ? Il n'arrivait pas à poser le doigt dessus.

Il n'avait pas vraiment pris le temps de penser à ce qu'elle lui avait dit dit. Et surtout à ce qu'il avait dit à la blonde. Il avait laissé échapper quelques informations qu'il n'aurait dit à personne d'autre. Et bizarrement, avec Aki, c'était passé tout seul. Peut-être parce qu'il avait envie de se confier à elle. Parce qu'il faisait confiance. Qu'il savait que même si il lui racontait son passé, elle ne le prendrait pas en pitié. Il savait qu'elle l'admirait. Et que quoi qu'il puisse lui dire, il serait toujours le soldat le plus fort de l'humanité à ses yeux. Toujours.

-Caporal ?

-Ouais ?

-Tenez.

Elle lui tendit la tasse remplie à ras bord du liquide noir.

-Merci.

Même les "merci" ne restaient pas coincés au fond de sa gorge quand c'était elle.

-Je vous en prie.

Ils sirotèrent leurs cafés en parlant un peu.

La blonde continuait à lui poser des questions, avide d'en savoir plus sur lui.

-À quel âge êtes-vous sorti des murs pour la première fois ?

-J'étais plus vieux que toi.

-Vous êtes arrivé à quelle place à la formation ?

-Je n'en ai pas fait.

-Quoi ? Mais…

-Pas plus de questions là-dessus, c'est trop tôt.

-D'accord. Désolée.

-T'inquiète.

-Qu'est-ce que vous aimez manger ?

Il réfléchit un moment.

-Du café… ?

Elle étouffa un rire.

-Vous mangez du café ?

-Te fous pas de moi, gamine.

-Ahah… désolée.

-J'aime bien… Oh, je sais. J'adore le riz.

-C'est plutôt rare…

-Je sais. Mais bon.

-Je peux comprendre.

-Et toi ?

-Hum… Je dirais.. J'aime beaucoup le thé noir.

Il lui lança un regard amusé.

-Tu manges du thé, toi.

-Ne vous moquez pas de moi, Caporal.

C'était dans ce cas-là qu'on remarquait leur différence de niveau de language.

-Tsss. Je fais ce que je veux.

Elle lui sourit.

-Aki…

-Oui ?

-Tu as conscience de ce que tu vas vivre en-dehors des murs ?

-Je… crois.

-Quoi qu'il arrive, bats-toi. De toute tes forces. Tu perdras sûrement des amis, des gens que tu aimes. Mais bats-toi. Ne meurs pas sans avoir lutté. C'est compris ?

-Oui ?

Il perçut le doute dans sa voix.

-Face aux Titans, c'est chacun pour soi. On gagne, ou on meurt. Si tu es en mauvaise position tu ne pourras compter que sur toi-même. À moins d'un coup de chance.

-J'ai compris, mais… pourquoi vous me dites ça ?

-Parce que je n'ai pas envie que tu meures, Aki. Pas si tôt. Pas si vite. Pas comme ça. Je ne veux pas.

La petite blonde piqua du nez et enfouit sa tête entre ses bras croisés, posés sur la table. Quand elle était gênée, elle cachait son visage.

-Mais… pourquoi moi ?

-Tu n'es pas comme tu te vois, Aki.

Il avait prononcé cette phrase du bout des lèvres, comme une révélation.

Elle releva un peu la tête et échangea un regard avec lui. Ce qui ne fit que la faire rougir encore plus.

Il eut envie de s'approcher d'elle plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il renonça. Vu ce qu'elle lui avait dit sur son passé, elle devait vraiment haïr qu'on la touche, ne serait-ce que du bout des doigts.

Et puis, ce serait assez déplacé, vu leurs positions. Déjà, être amis… Ce n'était pas tout les jours qu'on voyait un Caporal et une simple recrue passer du temps ensemble. Surtout le Caporal Levi.

Alors il se contenta de fermer les yeux, et d'attendre.

-Akiiiiii !

-Bonjour, Hanji.

-Vous êtes là depuis quand ?

-Depuis 6h30.

-Ohhhh ! Et qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ?

Levi intervint :

-On se parlait juste, quatz'yeux.

-Mais oui c'est ça ! Alors pourquoi Aki est toute rouge ?

-Parce que c'est une gamine inutile. Laisse-la tranquille au pire.

-Ohhhh Levi t'es trop chou !!!

-Raah, lâche-moi putain de merde !

-Bref, j'ai des nouvelles concernant notre budget !

-Vas-y.

-On va aller à un bal !

La petite blonde et son supérieur échangèrent un regard.

-Euh… ?

-Bah oui je sais que ça peut paraître bizarre comme ça, mais bon ! On y va avec toi Levi, Erwin, moi bien sûr, Eren, Mikasa et Aki !

-Pourquoi Mikasa et moi ? Eren je comprends mais…

-Tu as ta place, gamine. Vous êtes nos deux recrues les plus prometteuses, on a déjà parlé de vous à des nobles, et puis c'est mieux si on y va à plusieurs.

-C'est surtout qu'on a besoin de jolies filles ! Tu sais le budget est voté par les nobles notamment, alors si on arrive à en avoir quelques-uns dans notre poche…

-Quoi ? M-m-mais…

-Pas de mais, Akiiii ! C'est prévu.

-Vous avez déjà la date ?

-Ouip ! Le 20 novembre, dans 1 mois et 10 jours.

Levi réfléchit et demanda:

-Tu sais danser, Aki ?

-N-non… Je devrais ?

-Je vais t'apprendre alors. Faudra que tu puisses danser parce que tu n'y échapperas pas. Les nobles vont sûrement se battre pour être ton cavalier.

-Q-quoi ? Mais pourquoi… ?

-Parce que tu as un visage d'ange.

-Levi a raison ! Tu es trop mignonne, Aki !

-M-m-mais…

Elle était très gênée et ça se voyait. En même temps, Levi venait de dire qu'elle avait un visage d'ange…

-Bon, c'est décidé. Je t'apprendrais à danser à partir de lundi dans deux semaines -le 24 octobre. Ça te va ?

-Bien sûr ! Merci, Caporal.

-Bah je suis pas un très bon danseur mais les danses à t'apprendre sont assez basiques. Ça devrait le faire.

-Et moi, je vais te trouver une robe !

-Une robe ?

-Bah oui ! Tu comptais pas y aller en basket et pantalon quand même ?

Elle n'y avait même pas songé.

-Je...Vous êtes sûres que c'est une bonne idée ?

-Mais oui~ Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais te trouver une robe super belle et tu vas attirer les riches comme du miel avec des abeilles !

Aki et Levi se regardèrent.

Le brun sentait que la jeune fille avait peur. Danser avec quelqu'un voulait dire être touchée. Certes à travers du tissu, mais quand même.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Ça va aller. Fais-nous confiance. Personne ne te fera du mal.

Aki hocha la tête, l'air très peu convaincue.


	19. XIX- Dix-neuvième

PetitKiwie: la délicieuse Aki~ Elle ne doit danser avec personne d'autre que lui ! Huhu !

Au fil de ma plume: Merci ! Il est clair qu'un personnage comme Levi ne s'ouvrirait jamais vite à quelqu'un. J'ai déjà l'impression que ça va trop vite entre eux alors bon… Ohohoh ! J'espère que tu vas aimer. :3 Moi aussi, ohlala, pauvre Aki… Mais Levi sera là pour veiller sur elle ! Merci beaucoup ! :3 J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi. Bonne lecture !

-Caporal ?

-Ah, gamine. Je t'attendais.

-Bonjour…

-Tu te sens prête ?

-Je ne serais jamais prête.

-Je dois le prendre pour un non ?

-Pour un oui.

La petite blonde portait sa tenue d'entraînement. Ça faisait quelques temps que Levi ne l'avait pas vue habillée comme ça, ça lui rappelait quand elle était encore dans les brigades d'entraînement.

-Caporal, ça fait une semaine que je ne vous ai pas vu… où étiez-vous ?

-On a reçu de plus en plus de plaintes des nobles ces derniers temps, alors y'a encore plus de paperasse que d'habitude. J'étais enfermé dans mon bureau h24 pour m'occuper de ça. Surtout que Hanji est tellement occupée à faire toutes les boutiques de la ville pour nous trouver des habits pour le bal qu'on a du de le partager à deux, moi et Erwin.

-C'est pour ça… Mais vous ne mangiez même plus ?

-Si. Mais quelqu'un m'apportait à bouffer.

-Vous devez être épuisé ! On peut reporter ça à demain, si vous voulez !

-Non. Ça ira.

-Vous êtes sûr ?

-Ouais. Certain.

-Bon, si vous le dites…

Ils étaient dans une petite salle que Levi avait réservée pour apprendre à danser à Aki.

-Ok. On y va ?

-Oui.

-Commence déjà par enlever tes chaussures, et vient au milieu de la salle.

Elle lui obéit et se planta à côté de lui.

-Bon. Si tu ne supportes vraiment plus, tu cries. Enfin non, tu me le dis. Ok ?

-D'accord.

-On va y aller doucement.

Il lui prit la main et enlaça ses doigts aux siens. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à la blonde pour vérifier qu'elle allait bien. Elle avait fermé les yeux et contrôlait sa respiration.

-Ça va ?

-Ça va.

-Pose ton autre main sur mon épaule.

Elle obéit sans rechigner.

Il mit sa main sur la hanche de la blonde. Il la sentit frémir. Elle paniqua.

Il la lâcha.

-D-d-désolée, Caporal…

-T'inquiète. Prends ton temps.

Elle reprit son souffle et le regarda, inquiète.

-Je n'y arriverai jamais…

-Ne dis pas ça.

-Mais si ! Et encore, c'est vous alors ça peut aller… Mais quelqu'un que je ne connais pas… et en qui je n'ai pas confiance… Je n'y arriverai pas.

-N'abandonne pas déjà.

-Vous avez raison.

Elle inspira un grand coup et prit un air décidé.

-On y va ?

-Oui.

Il recommença étape par étape. Joindre leurs deux mains, vérifier qu'elle allait bien, lui demander de mettre sa main sur son épaule, poser la sienne sur sa hanche…

Au bout de plusieurs essais, la blonde finit par se contrôler quand il posait sa main sur elle.

-Ça va ?

-Ça va.

-Ok, alors je vais te montrer. C'est super simple. Il faut juste tourner sur soi-même.

Ils essayèrent. Au bout de cinq ou six tours, la jeune fille gémit.

-J'ai la tête qui tourne…

-Quand on tourne, fixe un point qui ne bouge pas. Comme mes yeux. C'est ça. Regarde-moi dans les yeux.

-D'accord.

Il recommencèrent. La petite blonde détestait le fixer comme ça. Ses yeux semblaient lui dire tant de choses à la fois.

Il leur fallut une heure ou deux pour qu'Aki maîtrise totalement la danse.

-C'est bon.

-C'est bon ? On a fini ?

-Ouais.

La petite blonde se laissa tomber par terre, sans lâcher la main du brun, ce qui l'entraîna avec elle. Ils se retrouvèrent étendus par terre, épuisés.

-D-d-désolée, Caporal !

-C'est bon, c'est pas grave.

-Ça n'en a pas l'air, mais c'est épuisant…

-C'est clair. Mais au moins tu connais une danse.

-J'en connais deux !

-Quoi ? Laquelle ?

-Je sais danser un slow.

Il faillit s'etouffer. Elle, un slow ? C'était une blague ? Il n'allait jamais laisser quelqu'un danser un slow avec elle.

-Ça ne compte pas. Je sais même pas si c'est considéré comme une danse.

-Je n'en danserais pas de toute façon. C'est bien trop proche pour moi.

-Tu m'étonnes. Mais si jamais y'en a au Bal et qu'on te demande d'en danser, comment tu vas faire ? Refuser ?

-Je…

Elle lui fit un regard de chien battu.

-Je préférerais encore en danser un avec vous.

Il soupira.

-Ok. Je peux comprendre. Ce sera pas agréable pour toi mais je veux bien, si ça peut te tirer d'une mauvaise passe. Mais… T'es sûre que ça ira ? Je sais que t'as confiance en moi, mais quand même… Je voudrais pas que tu fasses une crise d'angoisse en plein milieu de ce putain de bal.

-Caporal, comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, je ne veux pas que ça me pourrisse la vie. Et je n'ai pas envie de fuir. Pas question d'aller m'enfermer dans les toilettes pour y échapper. Et puis si c'est vous, ça ne me dérange pas… tant que ça. Je ne devrais pas m'évanouir. Ça ira.

-Si jamais tu te sens pas bien, tu me le dis. Si jamais tu en a marre de danser avec des inconnus, tu me le dis. Ok ?

-Caporal…

-Quoi ? Hé, mais pourquoi tu pleures ?

-Vous êtes beaucoup trop protecteur avec moi… Je suis désolée d'être un poids pour vous…

-Tu préférerais que je t'oblige à danser avec des putains de nobles qui te toucheraient sans aucune considération pour ce que tu en penses ?

-B-bien sûr que non, m-mais…

-Mais ?

-Mais, je ne comprends pas pourquoi… moi.

-Arrête de te poser des questions putain, tu es un de nos gamins les plus précieux, alors on a besoin de toi. Pigé ?

-Oui.

-Super.

Ils se regardèrent pendant quelques secondes avant qu'Aki ne détourne la tête.

-Salut vous deux !

La blonde fit un bond. Aucun des deux n'avait entendu Hanji entrer.

-Oh, p'tite Aki, je t'ai fais peur ?

-U-un peu…

-Tu lui as foutu une trouille bleue putain. Tu peux pas prévenir avant d'entrer ?

-Oh c'est bon Leviii !!! J'ai une bonne nouvelle !

-Et c'est quoi, quatz'yeux ?

-J'ai trouvé nos costumes pour le bal !

-Super. C'est ça ta bonne nouvelle ?

-Ouii !

-Mais on s'en fout putain.

-Levi, quel rabat-joie ! Et toi Aki, tu en penses quoi ?

-C'est… Bien ?

-Oh, Akiiii ! Tu pourrais être plus enthousiaste ! Je t'ai trouvé une robe tellement belle que même Levi va être à tes pieds !

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel.

-Mais bien sûr.

-Mais oui !! Allez viens avec moi Aki, on va l'essayer ! Tiens Levi, les costumes pour Eren, Erwin et toi.

-Et j'en fais quoi de tes merdes moi ?

-Tu trouves Eren et Erwin et tu leur donne !!

-Comme si j'avais que ça à foutre putain.

-Oh arrête de rouspéter ! Allez Aki, on y va.

-A-à plus tard Caporal. Et merci...Mille fois.


	20. XX- Vingtième

Au fil de ma plume: Eh non ! Heureusement oui. ;w; Tu verras ! Au prochain chapitre Merci ! J'essaye de bien respecter son caractère mais c'est compliqué xD

Bonne lecture !

La blonde se regarda dans le miroir.

C'était vraiment elle, cette fille ?

Elle avait les cheveux détachés. Seules deux tresses formaient une couronne sur sa tête. Des yeux bleus-verts en amande. Des taches de rousseur. Les joues rouges. Et elle portait une robe de bal blanche, à bustier.

C'était elle. Ça faisait quelques temps qu'elle ne s'était pas regardée dans un miroir.

-H-hanji, je ne sais pas si…

-Tu es magnifique Akiiii !

-Je… dois vraiment aller dans une salle bondée dans cette tenue ?

-Bien sûr ! T'inquiète pas, tu ne seras pas seule !

-Je sais mais… c'est très découvert….

Ça l'était trop. La robe laissait voir plus que la naissance de sa poitrine et elle détestait ça.

-Ne t'inquiète pas ! Tout le monde sera habillé dans ce style-là !

-Je- Ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée.

-Mais si ! Tu n'as pas le choix de toute façon. Tu es obligée de venir.

-... Mikasa a essayé sa robe ?

-Pas encore !

On toqua lentement à la porte.

-Entre !

La brune ouvrit la porte. Quand on parle du loup…

-Bonjour.

-Mikasa !

Elle lui tendit une robe noire posée sur un tabouret.

-Tu peux te changer là.

Elle lui indiqua les toilettes.

-Bien, Aki. Tu vas devoir mettre ces chaussures.

Elle avait peur qu'Hanji lui tende des talons, mais c'était de simples ballerines blanches. Ouf.

-Merci, Hanji.

-Oh, et !

Elle se mit derrière elle et arrangea l'énorme noeud dans son dos et celui qui retenait les tresses.

-Voilà ! Tu es parfaite.

À cet instant, Mikasa sortit des toilettes, vêtue d'une robe noire fendue sur le côté.

-Tu es magnifique !

La petite blond ne dit rien. Mikasa avait l'air tellement parfaite dans cette robe… Aki se sentait ridicule à côté d'elle. Sa robe était belle aussi. Elle était courte devant, et un tissu presque transparent recouvrait intégralement l'arrière. Mais Aki ne se sentait pas bien dedans. Elle avait l'impression de porter un costume de clown. Ça ne lui allait pas d'être féminine.

-Vous allez en faire chavirer plus d'un avec ça ! Essayez de les embobiner pour qu'ils votent pour le budget !

-Vous aussi Hanji. Votre robe vous va très bien.

-Oh merci Akiiii~ !

-Et les garçons ?, demanda Mikasa.

-J'ai confié leurs costumes à Levi.

La brune fronça les sourcils en entendant son nom.

-T'inquiète pas ils arriveront à destination.

\- On peut pas faire confiance à ce nain.

La blonde n'en revenait pas. Elle venait de parler de Levi en l'appelant… "le nain" ? C'était un manque de respect flagrant surtout pour Aki qui vénérait le Caporal comme un Dieu. Pourquoi la soeur de coeur d'Eren détestait-elle tant Levi ? Aki avait eu vent d'une altercation avec Eren, c'était peut-être la raison…

-Bien, vous êtes parées pour la bal. Vous connaissez toutes les deux la date ?

-Le 20 novembre.

-Yup, c'est ça ! Bon bah vous pouvez enlever vos robes.

Mikasa demanda:

-On ne va pas voir les garçons ?

-Non, il faut garder l'effet de surprise !

-D'accord.

Là-dessus, la brune retourna dans les toilettes.

-Aki !

La blonde ne releva pas tout de suite la tête. Elle était allongée dans l'herbe, les yeux fermés. Elle avait besoin de ça quand il lui fallait se calmer ou quand elle avait simplement envie d'être un peu tranquille.

-Aki !

La voix féminine l'embêtait. Qu'elle la laisse tranquille !

-AKI !

La blonde finit par ouvrir les yeux à contrecoeur.

-Haru.

-Yo, ça va ?

La grande blonde s'assit à ses côtés.

-Ça va. Ça se passe bien avec Yuki ?

-Ouais. C'est super cool d'être en couple ! Tu as quelqu'un pour veiller sur toi, qui t'aime…

En bref, tout ce qu'Aki n'avait pas.

-D'ailleurs, tu devrais manger avec nous de temps en temps.

-Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de m'immiscer entre vous. Vous êtes bien à deux.

-Mais dis pas ça p'tite Aki !

-Mais c'est vrai.

-Roooh…

Haru soupira et changea de sujet.

-J'ai entendu dire que tu allais à un bal ?

-Oui.

-C'est quoi ça ? Pourquoi ?

-C'est pour…

Elle se tut, se rappelant que Levi lui avait fait comprendre que les autres n'étaient pas vraiment censés le savoir.

-Tu iras demander à Hanji. Elle sera plus apte à te le dire que moi.

-Oh. Okay.

Elles ne dirent plus un mot. Aki fixait les nuages, tentant de trouver des formes.

-Tu devrais manger avec nous demain.

-Si tu y tiens tant…

-J'y tiens. Et Yuki aussi. Ça fait quelques semaines qu'on a pas causé.

-D'accord. Ça me va.

-Cool. Bon, je te laisse à ta contemplation.

-Merci. À demain.

Maintenant, Haru passait le plus clair de son temps avec Yuki et Aki se retrouvait seule. Ça ne la dérangeait pas tant que ça, d'être seule, mais elle avait l'impression d'avoir perdu une amitié précieuse. Et elle ressentait un vide.

Une petite brise souleva ses cheveux et elle décida de rentrer avant d'attraper la grippe. On était fin octobre, il valait mieux ne pas rester dehors longtemps. Aki espérait que la salle de bal serait chauffée car elle allait geler si ce n'était pas le cas…

Elle décida de ne pas repenser au bal avant le 19 novembre.

Les semaines qui restaient entre ce jour-là et la veille du bal passèrent lentement, comme d'habitude.

Hanji fit irruption dans sa chambre.

-Alors ??? Prête pour demain ??

-Pas vraiment. Mais je n'ai pas le choix.

-Ah ça non, tu ne l'as pas ! T'inquiète pas ça va bien se passer.

-J'espère…

-Mais oui ! Allez, dors maintenant. Demain sera épuisant.

-Le bal est tard, non ?

-À 23h, oui.

-Si tard que ça ?

-Et encore. Il se finira vers 3-4 heures du mat'. On dormira là-bas, il y a quelques chambres et Erwin en a reservé trois. On sera deux dans une chambre ! Moi et Erwin, Mikasa et Eren, et toi et Levi !

-Mais… pourquoi on n'est pas entre filles ?

-Mikasa voulait être avec Eren.

-Ah, d'accord. J'imagine que je n'ai pas le choix..

-Et non ! Allez, à demain petite Aki.

-À demain, Hanji. Dormez bien.


	21. XXI-Vingt-et-unième

_**PetitKiwie: Ah :') Merci ! Ahah j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire (oui, j'ai mis une éternité à l'écrire…)**_

 _ **Portgas. : Merci beaucoup ! Effectivement xD Ce serait trop facile sinon ! J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre !**_

La blonde se réveilla et déglutit difficilement. Elle avait fait un rêve horrible.

Elle resta plusieurs minutes dans son lit, à attendre que son coeur arrête de battre aussi frénétiquement. Quand elle se rendit compte qu'on était le 20 novembre, elle soupira. Elle allait devoir danser avec des nobles. Et s'exhiber dans cette robe…

La petite adolescente finit par se lever, effrayée par la soirée qu'elle allait passer.

Elle se doucha comme d'habitude, enfila une chemise et un sweat, et se dirigea vers la salle à manger.

À peine arrivée, elle vit Levi avec Hanji et Erwin, assis au centre de la pièce.

-Bonjour, Caporal. Bonjour, Erwin. Et Hanji.

-Akiiii ! Comment tu te sens ?

-J'ai un peu envie de vomir le déjeuner que je n'ai même pas encore avalé, mais ça va.

-Ahah ! Ne nous fais pas le coup de vomir en plein milieu du bal.

-Je ne le ferais pas ! Promis.

-Ça va alors. Tu déjeunes avec nous ?

-J'ai promis à Haru que je mangerai avec elle et Yuki, alors non. Désolée.

-T'inquiète ! On se voit tout à l'heure. 20h dans ma chambre, sans faute ! Il faut qu'on parte à 21h30 alors je prévois large.

-D'accord. J'y serais.

-On mangera avant de s'habiller !

-D'accord. À tout à l'heure.

Ni Erwin ni Levi n'eurent le temps de prononcer un mot avant que la jeune fille ne s'éloigne.

-Salut, Haru. Salut, Yuki.

-Aki ! Ça va ?

-Ça va. Et toi ?

-Ouaip.

Le brun entourait les épaules de la grande blonde avec ses bras.

Voilà pourquoi elle n'aimait pas être avec eux. On aurait dit qu'il n'y avait qu'eux qui existaient, et personne d'autre. Ils étaient dans leur petite bulle d'amour.

-Alors Aki, il paraît que tu vas à un bal ?

-Oui.

-Pas trop stressée ?

-Non, ça va.

Elle avait juste envie de sauter du haut d'une falaise pour ne pas y aller, mais à part ça, tout allait bien.

-Pourquoi ils t'emmènent toi en particulier ?

La blonde avait l'impression que Yuki se moquait d'elle. Mais elle devait se faire des illusions.

-Parce que je suis une des meilleures recrues -c'est ce que Levi a dit.

-Ah, okay. Cool.

Aki hésita à s'asseoir à leur table, mais elle finit par le faire.

-Et vous deux ? Quoi de neuf ?

-Bah, pas grand-chose. On s'entraîne un peu et puis voilà.

-Vous avez hâte pour la première expédition ?

-Pas mal ouais. Quoique c'est grave effrayant.

-C'est vrai…

-Enfin bref. Vous êtes en couple avec Levi ?

La blonde rougit jusqu'au oreilles.

-P-pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Bien sûr que non !

-Ah bon ? Alors pourquoi vous êtes h24 ensembles ? En plus vous avez l'air de super bien vous entendre.

-On s'entend bien, c'est tout… Ce n'est même pas de l'amitié entre nous…

-Ouais, si tu le dis. Vous avez quand même pas mal l'air d'un couple !

-E-eh bien, nous n'en sommes pas un…

Elle ne savait pas quoi en penser. Quand Yuki lui avait posé cette question, elle avait pensé qu'elle aurait aimé que ce soit le cas. Qu'est-ce qui clochait chez elle ? Elle ne pouvait pas souhaiter sortir avec son supérieur. Surtout pas avec Levi… qui ne la voyait sûrement que comme une merdeuse inutile.

Mais elle se prenait souvent à penser qu'elle aurait voulu rester avec lui pour toujours. Elle avait même parfois envie de se blottir dans ses bras… malgré sa peur panique des contacts physiques. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez elle ?!

Il était 16h30. La blonde commençait vraiment à avoir le ventre noué. Elle aurait voulu se mettre dans un coin et disparaître sous terre.

Elle respira à fond. Attrapa le livre juste à côté d'elle. Essaya de se concentrer sans prêter attention aux bruits ambiants dans la bibliothèque. Finalement, elle abandonna au bout de quelques minutes. Elle n'arriverait jamais à lire en étant aussi stressée ! Elle soupira.

Pourquoi avait-elle été embarquée dans cette affaire déjà ? Pourquoi elle avait accepté d'aller à ce maudit bal sans piper mot ? Elle aurait dû protester…

Si elle avait de la chance, tout se passerait bien. Elle arriverait à se contrôler, elle ne paniquerait pas trop, et aucun noble ne tentera quelque chose de déplacé.

Si seulement cela pouvait se passer si bien…

À force de gamberger, la fille n'avait plus prêté attention à l'heure. Il était 19h30, et comme la jeune fille n'était pas sûre du chemin, elle préférait partir en avance. Et puis ça ne la mènerait nul part de continuer à réfléchir comme ça, elle était bien trop stressée pour faire quoi que ce soit.

Elle descendit donc les escaliers menant à la bibliothèque et se dirigea vers la chambre de Hanji. À sa grande surprise, elle ne se perdit pas en chemin et arriva vingt minutes avant l'heure du rendez-vous.

Elle frappa à la porte de la chambre d'Hanji.

-Entrez !

-Bonjour, Hanji-

La jeune fille s'arrêta net en voyant Levi et les autres garçons en tenue pour le bal. On aurait presque dit qu'ils se préparaient pour un mariage et, elle devait l'avouer, le brun était incroyablement beau habillé comme ça.

-E-e-e-euh…

Elle n'arrivait pas à articuler un mot.

-Bah, Aki ? T'es en avance !

-O-oui, j'avais peur de me perdre…

Hanji fit le noeud de cravate d'Eren et se retourna vers Aki, puis présenta les trois hommes comme si ils étaient un tableau qu'elle venait d'achever.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en penses Akiiii ? Ils sont beaux ?

Les trois la fixait intensément en attendant sa réponse.

-H-Hum…

Elle décida de dire la vérité.

-Oui, vraiment… Je pense que vous allez avoir beaucoup de succès.

-Ahah ! Je le savais ! On va l'avoir ce budget !

-Merci, Aki.

Eren lui sourit.

-Ah, de rien…

Elle replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

-Aki, tu peux t'asseoir sur cette chaise en attendant ! On a encore quelques ajustements à faire.

Elle se retourna vers les trois hommes.

-Bon, les gars, y'a toujours des gens assez bizarres dans ce genre de bal. Les nobles vont peut-être tenter des choses pas trop cool avec nos jeune filles, donc si vous voyez que l'une d'elle est en danger, vous allez la tirer de cette mauvaise passe ok ? Je voudrais pas que ça finisse mal. Eren, tu gardes un oeil sur Mikasa -Même si elle peut se défendre seule- et toi Levi, sur Aki. C'est sûrement elle la plus vulnérable, vu qu'elle est tellement mignonne et incapable de se défendre. Je compte sur vous, on peut pas se permettre d'avoir des problèmes à cette soirée. Alors faisons en sorte que ça se passe bien, ok ?

-Okay, ça marche.

-Merci. On va l'avoir ce budget, okayyy ? Faites de votre mieux pour discuter et faire ami-ami avec le plus de nobles possible.

-Ok !

-Ah, Aki. Si jamais quelqu'un t'embête, s'il te plait adresse-toi à Levi. Il saura quoi faire. Hanji et moi serons sûrement très occupé et Eren aussi…

-D'accord. J'essayerai de le trouver…

On frappa à la porte.

-Entre !

Mikasa obéit.

-Bonjour.

-Salut Mikasa ! Bon, les gars, vous nous attendez autre part okay ? On se retrouve devant le portail à 21h20 !

-Okay.

Les trois sortirent, laissant les filles seules.

-Allez, à nous ! Ils vont pas en croire leurs yeux tellement vous allez être magnifiques ! Laissez-moi m'en occuper !

Une heure et quelques minutes après, les trois étaient prêtes à partir.

-Ohhhh vous êtes magnifiques toutes les trois !

-Toi aussi, Hanji. Et c'est vrai que cette robe te va très bien, Mikasa.

-Merci Aki. Toi aussi tu es mignonne.

-Bon ! Le moment est venu. Allons-y !

Les trois sortirent de la chambre. Pendant qu'elles se dirigeaient vers le portail, on les dévisageait avec des yeux ronds à cause de leurs habits peu habituels.

Quand enfin elles arrivèrent devant le portail, Hanji appela les trois hommes qui se retournèrent.

-Wow, Aki, ça te va tellement bien cette robe. Tu es magnifique !

-M-merci beaucoup, Major.. Vous aussi vous portez très bien votre costume.

-Et toi aussi Mikasa.

-Merci Major.

Eren s'approcha de Mikasa et ils commencèrent à discuter.

-Bah alors Levi, tu dis rien à Aki ?

-Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre ?

La blonde baissa la tête.

-Tu pourrais au moins lui dire qu'elle est jolie ! J'en attends pas beaucoup de toi !

-Okay.

Il se tourna vers elle et la fixa.

-Tu es jolie, Aki. Ça te va bien.

Le coeur de la blonde fit un bond. Elle aurait voulu disparaître sous terre pour qu'il ne voit pas à quel point elle avait rougi.

-M-m-m-merci, Caporal…

-Bah voilà ! C'était pas si compliqué !

-Oh, va te faire foutre quatz'yeux.

-Levi est super agressif avec moi ! Erwin, dis-lui de me laisser tranquille !

-Oh je fais ce que je veux quatz'yeux alors ferme-la.

À cet instant, leur fiacre arriva.

Hanji s'assit à côté d'Erwin, Eren en face de Mikasa et Aki et Levi l'un à côté de l'autre.

-Bon ! Vous avez hâte ou pas ?

-Ouais, trop. Danser au milieu d'une bande de cons super riche, génial.

-Oh le prends pas comme ça Levi !

-Ta gueule. C'est la vérité.

Ils se turent. Mikasa et le châtain commencèrent à discuter, et Hanji et Erwin firent de même.

-Hey, Aki.

-Oui ?

-On a une heure et demie de route jusqu'à là-bas, t'as pris un bouquin ?

-Non, je suis malade dans les fiacres.

-Ah merde.

-H-Hum, Caporal, je voulais vous demander… vous voulez bien danser avec moi en premier ?

-Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

-Je-j'aimerais que vous soyez le premier avec qui je danse… Ça me rassurerait…

-Tu repousses juste le moment où t'auras à danser avec un de ces connards bourré aux as, pas vrai ?

La blonde soupira.

-Vous avez raison…

-Okay, ça marche. Mais crois pas que je fasse ça pour te faire plaisir hein.

-M-merci !

-Mais faudra bien que tu danses avec un de ces nobles, tu le sais pas vrai ?

-Bien sûr…

-Ça va aller. Aucun de ces connards n'osera te faire quoi que ce soit.

-J'espère…

-T'inquiète.

-Je vais essayer de dormir un peu, Caporal.

-Ok.

La petite blonde posa la tête sur l'épaule du brun, ferma les yeux et expira un grand coup pour se calmer.

-Aki.

La blonde ouvrit lentement les yeux et sourit au brun qui l'avait appelée.

-On y est, gamine.

La blonde se mordit la lèvre, puis suivit le brun qui descendait hors du fiacre. Un vigile à l'entrée leur demanda leur nom et Levi remarqua que son regard s'attardait sur Aki. Et ça ne lui plaisait pas, pas du tout.

Ils entrèrent.

-Oh, bonjour Erwin.

-Bonjour.

-Comment allez-vous ?

Quelques nobles commençaient à s'accumuler autour d'eux.

L'un d'eux s'approcha d'Aki et posa une main sur son épaule, ce qui la fit sursauter.

-Excusez-moi, quel est votre nom ?

-A-Aki Misaki. Je fais partie du bataillon d'exploration. Et vous ?

-Arthur Caillet. Votre robe vous va à merveille.

Le jeune homme -Il devait avoir dans la vingtaine- lui sourit.

La jeune fille sourit timidement en retour.

-M-merci…

-Voudriez-vous bien danser avec moi ?

-J-je suis désolée, mais quelqu'un m'a déjà promis que l'on danserait ensemble. Peut-être après, si vous le souhaitez ?

Le blond cendré n'avait pas l'air méchant, peut-être qu'elle ne risquait rien avec lui ?

-Bien sûr ! Je reviendrais.

Il lui fit un petit signe de la main et repartit.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait, gamine ?

-I-il veux danser avec moi…

-Tu lui as dit quoi ?

-C'est vous avant tout, Caporal. Je lui ai dit peut-être après. Il n'a pas l'air méchant…

-Ouais enfin méfie-toi quand même.

-Promis.

Avant que Levi ne puisse continuer, Erwin appela la blonde.

-Aki, vient par ici s'il te plait.

-Euh… oui ?

-Voilà Gustave du Château.

-E-enchantée…

-Enchanté, jeune fille. Vous êtes une recrue très prometteuse à ce qu'il paraît ?

-Elle maîtrise bien la 3D. Elle devrait butter des Titans à tour de bras quand elle sera sur le champ de bataille.

-J'espère que ce sera le cas, parce que vos pertes sont bien trop lourdes étant donné les informations quasi-inexistantes que vous nous rapportez à chaque expédition.

-Nous faisons de notre mieux.

-Je sais. Mais ce n'est pas assez.

Aki se retenait difficilement de lui crier qu'elle aurait aimé le voir fasse au Titans. Les poings serrés, les ongles s'enfonçant dans ses paumes, la blonde s'efforçait d'afficher une expression neutre.

Levi la prit par le bras et l'éloigna.

-Gamine, putain. Ne perds pas ton temps à ressentir de la colère envers ces connards. Ils n'ont jamais perdu quelqu'un, ils ne connaissent pas le peur du champ de bataille. Ils restent cloîtré derrière leurs putains de murs et attendent qu'on tue les Titans, en vivant leur vie de riches. Écoute-moi. Économise ta colère pour de meilleures causes que celle-là.

La jeune fille secoua la tête.

-Caporal, pourquoi ? Pourquoi certaines personnes attendent qu'on se fasse tuer à leur place pendant qu'ils profitent de leur vie ?

-Ne te tracasse pas avec ça, morveuse. Il n'y a aucune putain de réponse.

-Il y en a forcément une.

-Non ! Ce monde est pourri, bordel, tu comprends ça? Des gens meurent, et ils ne bougent pas le petit doigt. N'essaie pas d'en changer, ça ne t'apportera que des ennuis.

-Mais c'est tellement injuste !

-C'est comme ça.

La blonde se tut. Lentement, le morceau que jouaient les musiciens se finit et Aki, s'étant un peu calmée, proposa au brun de danser.

-Une danse. Pas plus. Après, choppe-nous des pigeons prêts à voter pour notre budget pour tes jolis yeux.

-Je vais faire de mon mieux.

Le brun lui prit la main, elle posa l'autre sur son épaule et lui sur sa hanche. La blonde détestait toujours autant ce contact, mais elle avait confiance en Levi. Ils se regardaient fixement.

La musique démarra et les deux commencèrent à danser.

La blonde sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Ce soir-là, sans qu'elle sache pourquoi, elle se sentait triste. Oppressée. Elle détestait la foule.

Elle avait besoin d'avoir un point d'attache, quelque chose auquel elle pourrait s'accrocher. Et ce soir-là, elle se rendit compte qu'elle l'avait trouvé.

Le brun la sentit se crisper et il raffermit sa prise sur elle, craignant qu'elle ne tombe.

Il se rapprocha d'elle et lui murmura à l'oreille:

-Ça va ?

Pour toute réponse, elle hocha la tête.

Quand la musique se finit, Aki se laissa tomber contre le torse du brun qui, surpris, eut le réflexe de ramener ses bras derrière elle.

Elle était tellement bien contre lui. Et paradoxalement, elle voulait s'enfuir de toutes ses forces.

Le brun la sentit se mettre à trembler dans ses bras et il paniqua. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait ? Une crise d'angoisse ? Elle ne se sentait pas bien ?

-Oi, gamine ?

La blonde tenta d'articuler un mot mais elle pleurait tant qu'elle en était incapable. Elle voulut se reculer pour s'enlever d'entre ses bras mais elle n'y arriva pas. Le brun ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle tentait de s'éloigner de lui.

-Oï, Aki, je vais t'emmener en bas ok ? Tu vas pouvoir te calmer.

La blonde tenta de protester et de lui faire comprendre qu'elle voulait qu'il la lâche mais il fit la sourde oreille et se fit un chemin à travers la foule tout en maintenant la blonde contre lui.

Il descendit l'escalier lentement, n'ayant aucune façon de voir les marches.

Arrivés en bas, il détacha ses bras de la blonde et celle-ci se laissa tomber sur le sol froid, tremblante. Levi s'agenouilla à ses côtés.

-Gamine, ça va ?

La petite blonde secoua la tête positivement et tenta d'essuyer ses larmes qui l'aveuglait.

-Il s'est passé quoi ?

-Je… Je…

Elle était incapable de prononcer un seul mot, et Levi, qui n'avait aucune idée de comment agir dans ces moments-là, sentit la panique monter en lui.

-Euh, gamine, tu veut que je t'amène à Hanji ou quelqu'un d'autre ? C'est pas avec moi que tu vas aller mieux…

Aki aurait voulu lui crier le contraire, lui dire qu'elle ne s'était jamais sentie mieux qu'avec lui. Elle se contenta de secouer la tête.

Quand le flot de larmes se tarit enfin, elle réussit à articuler quelques mots :

-J-je suis tellement désolée…

-Mais putain, pourquoi tu t'excuses ?

-Vous devez me trouver tellement pathétique…

-Non.

Elle soupira longuement et le regarda de ses magnifiques yeux bleu océan.

-J-j'ai eu peur… tout ces gens… tout ces corps qui s'entrechoquent… Je…

Il vit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

-C'est… Je…

Elle n'acheva pas sa phrase.

-Oï, gamine…

-C-Caporal…

Il ne l'avouerait jamais, mais il détestait la voir comme ça.

Il se rapprocha d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse passer sa main sur son visage. Il essuya lentement ses larmes.

-Aki…

La blonde se haïssait tellement. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voit comme ça, si vulnérable, si chétive…

-Putain, gamine. Je ne sais pas quoi faire.

Elle était incapable de lui répondre.

-Je…

-Tu ?

-Vous pouvez vous rapprocher de moi ?

Surpris par cette demande incongrue de la part de la petite blonde, il obtempéra.

Ils étaient beaucoup trop proche l'un de l'autre. Le brun avait du mal à s'empêcher de s'approcher plus d'elle.

Il l'appréciait plus qu'il ne devrait. Elle était intelligente, gentille, mature… et elle était magnifique dans sa robe. S'il n'avait pas cette grande maîtrise de lui-même, il l'aurait déjà embrassée. Et il savait que c'était grave, parce qu'elle était bien plus jeune que lui, que c'était très mal vu, qu'elle était sa subordonnée… Mais c'était plus fort que lui.

Il replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. La blonde ne bougea pas.

Il posa sa main sur sa joue. Aki se sentit rougir, mais elle ne remua pas d'un iota.

Il approcha son visage du sien. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle sur ses joues. Elle ferma les yeux.

Il prit une grande inspiration.

Il remarqua les taches de rousseur très peu marquées parsemées sur son visage.

-Aki, je-

Il fut interrompu par un grand bruit à l'étage.

La blonde rouvrit les yeux, l'air paniqué.

-C-Caporal, qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bruit ?

-Je ne sais pas, gamine. Te fais pas de soucis.

-D'accord, désolée.

-Et tu t'excuses encore. Incorrigible.

-Euh… Je suis…

Elle esquissa un sourire en se rendant compte qu'elle s'apprêtait à s'excuser.

-Tu veux aller voir qui a foutu le bordel ?

Heureusement que le bruit l'avait arrêté, le brun se rapprochait dangereusement des lèvres de la petite blonde.

-Oui, je veux bien.

Elle agrippa sa main sans le regarder. Le brun ne protesta pas, mais cela le surprit qu'elle en soit capable si facilement. Après tout, les mains n'étaient pas un endroit si sensible, et ils s'étaient déjà tenu la main beaucoup de fois quand il lui apprenait à danser, ou tout simplement sans vraiment y faire attention.

Arrivés en haut, elle ne semblait pas décidée à le lâcher, malgré les rumeurs que cela pourrait entraîner.


	22. XXII- Vingt-deuxième

**PetitKiwie : Oui ! Moi aussi ça me frustre xD Ahah désolée, en plus je mets une eternité à écrire les chapitres Ohohoh ! Bonne lecture:) En espérant que ce chapitre te plaira;) (La tension monte d'un cran...)**

Elle serrait fermement sa main et ne semblait pas décidée à vouloir la lâcher.

Et ça ne dérangeait pas Levi, parce qu'elle dégageait une chaleur qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Il aperçut la scientifique brune de dos et lui tapota l'épaule.

-Hanji, c'est quoi ce foutoir ?

-Oh, Levi. Quelqu'un a juste fait tomber un coffre.

Son regard glissa sur leurs deux mains.

-Plus important... VOUS ETES TROP MIGNONS !

-Oh, quat' zyeux, la ferme.

Comme il le craignait, la blonde tenta d'enlever sa main. Mais il la serra le plus fort possible.

-Je vais vous laisser tous les deux. Bonne soirée en amoureux.

-Bordel, Hanji !

La scientifique leur fit un clin d'oeil.

-Putain, elle est vraiment conne...

La blonde hocha la tête distraitement.

-Ça te dérange ? Qu'on se tienne la main ?

-Non, ça va. C'est agréable.

Et elle lui sourit.

Le brun détourna le regard le plus vite possible. Ça ne devrait pas être permis d'être aussi mignonne !

-Gamine, tu devrais y aller. On se retrouve après.

-Mais...

-Je voudrais rester avec toi, mais putain, tu me rends fou.

Sur ce, il s'éloigna, laissant la blonde complètement bouleversée.

Elle s'efforça de ne pas s'imaginer des choses. Elle tenta d'empêcher son visage de devenir écarlate, mais peine perdue.

Elle était complètement amoureuse de lui. Ça lui paraissait tellement évident maintenant.

Elle voulait passer tout son temps à ses côtés, elle voulait l'avoir près d'elle chaque seconde qui s'écoulait, elle le voulait pour elle seule.

Elle ne devrait pas, elle le savait. Il était bien plus âgé qu'elle. Il était son supérieur... Mais il était tellement intelligent, il veillait sur elle même s'il ne l'avouerait pas. Il sentait bon. Il était attachant. Il était beau. C'était un génie. Il la faisait se sentir mieux qu'avec n'importe qui d'autre. Et cette facette si soucieuse de lui...

Plongée dans ses pensées, elle fit un grand bond quand une main se posa sur son épaule.

-Aki.

-Hum... Arthur...?

-C'est bien ça.

Il lui fit un clin d'oeil. Déstabilisée, la blond détourna le regard.

-On danse ?

Aki hésita, puis prit la main qu'il lui tendait. Bien qu'elle n'en ait aucune envie.

Celle-ci n'était pas aussi rassurante que celle de Levi.

Le blond cendré posa délicatement sa main sur le côté d'Aki. Elle ferma les yeux et expira de toutes ses forces.

-Vous allez bien ?

-Oh, euh... Oui.

Elle détestait ce contact.

La musique démarra et les deux se mirent à danser. Elle était plutôt bien dans les bras de Levi, mais pas dans ceux de cet homme. Si elle n'était pas là pour une bonne cause, elle se serait dejà enfuie. Mais il était temps d'affronter ses peurs.

Ses longs cheveux blonds attirèrent rapidement l'attention du blond.

-Vous les portez bien longs, vos cheveux.

-Oui.

Elle n'essayait pas d'être froide, elle n'avait juste rien à dire à cet inconnu.

A quelques mètres de là, Levi, assis sur un tabouret près du comptoir, observait la salle, et plus particulièrement une certaine petite blonde.

Erwin s'adossa au comptoir à côté de lui.

-Tu ne danses pas ?

-Non. Et toi ?

-Non.

Le major suivit son regard et remarqua la blonde.

-Elle a l'âge parfait pour une vie amoureuse.

-...

-Elle a presque 16 ans. En plus, on va pas nier qu'elle est magnifique. Surtout dans cette robe.

-D'accord, elle est belle, mais c'est pas une raison.

-C'en est une. Tout le monde veut l'inviter à danser.

-...

-Elle t'a parlé de ce qu'elle a vécu à Shiganshina ?

-Oui. Dans les grandes lignes.

-Je n'ose pas imaginer le fardeau psychologique qu'elle porte... J'ai entendu qu'elle avait vu toute sa famille se faire décimer sous ses yeux.

-Ouais.

-Elle te voue une confiance aveugle. Tu devrais la soutenir du mieux que tu peux. Elle est fragile.

-Arrête de la dénigrer comme ça putain ! Elle est forte, elle peut se débrouiller seule.

-Je ne crois pas, non. Elle a une santé mentale assez au bord de la limite, en fait. Elle pourrait se briser très facilement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Arrête de faire comme si elle confiait à toi.

-Elle l'a fait, alors je suppose que je peux.

-Quoi ? Tu insinues quoi, là ?

-J'insinues que je l'ai vue pleurer hier et que j'ai essayé de comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

-Attends, mais...

-Elle s'est confiée assez difficilement, elle n'est vraiment pas le genre de personne à parler d'elle si facilement, vous avez ça en commun.

-...

Il se tourna vers le comptoir.

-Un verre.

Quand on lui apporta celui-ci, il l'avala sans prendre la peine de se demander ce qu'il contenait. L'alcool lui brûla l'oesophage, et putain qu'est-ce que c'était bon.

-Levi, tu vas finir soûl...

-Ouais, eh bah tant mieux.

Erwin soupira et le laissa tranquille. Après tout, il était adulte. Pas responsable, certes, mais il pouvait se démerder seul.

Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû aborder le sujet d'Aki. Levi réagissait au quart de tour quand il s'agissait d'elle. Au pire, s'il finissait complètement bourré, il lui dirait peut-être ce qu'il avait vraiment sur le coeur ?

-Jeune fille, ça vous tenterait une danse avec moi ?

-Désolée, je vais aller m'asseoir un peu...

Plusieurs visages déçus s'affichèrent tandis qu'elle s'éloignait.

Elle aperçut un comptoir contre le mur et se faufila habilement dans la foule pour l'atteindre.

Quand elle fut arrivée, elle s'assit sur un des hauts tabourets.

-Aki.

Elle sursauta et se retourna vers le brun. Il tenait un verre dans sa main gauche.

-Caporal...

Ses yeux brillaient. L'alcool.

-Vous avez bu.

Elle ne le dit pas sur le ton d'une question, plus comme une affirmation.

-Ouais. Tu devrais essayer toi aussi, c'est carrément agréable.

-Vous êtes complètement soûl.

-Oh, exagère pas.

-Vous devriez allez dormir...

-Je devrais ?

-Vous devriez.

-Mais je suis bien à boire. _Seul_.

Elle rêvait, ou il lui avait implicitement demandé de partir ?

-Caporal, je vais vous y emmener moi-même si vous êtes si têtu.

-Bah vas-y gamine. J'attends.

La blond se demanda d'abord comment faire, puis elle décida simplement de lui prendre la main.

-Je me fiche que vous ne soyez pas d'accord, Caporal. Tout cet alcool, c'est mauvais pour vous. S'il vous plait.

-Si c'est une aussi jolie fille qui me le demande, je vois pas pourquoi je refuserai...

D'accord. Il avait vraiment abusé là. En plein bal... Quelle responsabilité.

Elle l'entraîna à l'étage sans lâcher sa main, et ouvrit leur chambre.

Un lit double. Hanji se foutait vraiment de leur gueule.

Aki soupira.

-On est censés dormir ensemble ?

-On dirait, ouais.

Un haut-le-coeur prit le brun.

-Caporal... Vous allez bien ?

-J'ai carrément envie de vomir.

-Respirez à fond.

-Ouais, bah j'essaie, mais tu vois, si je vomis je vomis.

-Je sais bien...

Le brun s'assit sur leur lit.

-Aki, ramène tes fesses.

Elle détestait ça. Elle ne le sentait pas.

Elle se planta devant lui.

-Plus près.

Elle s'accroupit devant lui.

-Plus près !

Elle se rapprocha encore, jusqu'à ce que leurs visages ne soient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Si l'un avançait la tête, ils s'embrassaient.

-...Oui ?

Son cœur battait tellement fort qu'elle se demandait si il pouvait l'entendre.

-Regarde-moi.

Il posa une main sur sa joue.

Elle plongea son regard dans le sien et...

Oh, merde, elle avait beau savoir qu'il était bourré, elle avait tellement envie de l'embrasser. Son regard s'attarda sur ses lèvres pendant plus d'une minute, avant qu'elle ne le détourne, embarrassée.

L'étincelle qui brillait dans les yeux du brun n'était pas un bon présage. Il brûlait d'envie de la toucher, et ses limites avaient été dissolvées dans l'alcool...

Et puis, putain, elle avait une bouche tellement attirante... Pas seulement sa bouche, d'ailleurs. Sa clavicule aussi. Et cette ligne de nuque... Il n'aurait su dire pourquoi, mais il la trouvait incroyablement... sexy.

D'ordinaire, il aurait été fraîné à ce stade de sa réflexion, mais vu tout l'alcool qu'il avait bu, pas aujourd'hui.

Il effleura ses lèvres du bout des doigts.

Il fit basculer la jeune fille en arrière, de façon à ce qu'elle soit étendue sur le sol, le brun en appui sur ses mains au-dessus d'elle.

-C-Caporal, qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend ?

Elle regarda dans ses yeux. Son regard trahissait une vraie envie d'elle, un désir profondément enfoui quand il était sobre... mais il ne l'était pas.

Elle prit peur.

-Caporal, arrêtez ça ! Vous ne contrôlez plus ce que vous faites !

-Oh si, au contraire.

Il l'embrassa sur la joue. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

Il descendit vers son cou et commença à...

-L-Levi !

C'était la première fois qu'elle l'appelait par son prénom. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour s'en remettre, ce qui laissa le temps à la blonde de le repousser et de s'éloigner le plus possible de lui.

-Arrêtez ça ! Vous n'êtes même pas vous-même...

Le brun redescendit sur Terre.

Mais elle le rendait fou. Il avait tellement envie d'elle...

-Je...vous apporte un verre d'eau ?

 _Je mets de plus en plus de temps à écrire des chapitres, désolée:/ D'ailleurs j'ai corrigé les 6 premiers, n'hésitez pas à aller les relire ! Merci beaucoup de me lire, ça représente beaucoup !_


	23. XXIII- Vingt-troisième

**PetitKiwie: Franchement, Levi ! N'importe quoi ! Haha merci, je fais de mon mieux ! Bonne lecture !**

Une fois le brun endormi, elle ferma à double tour la porte de leur chambre et descendit les grands escaliers.

Il était tard, presque trois heures, mais la blonde ne semblait plus ressentir la fatigue. Elle avait simplement envie de s'éloigner le plus possible de ses peurs, de Levi, d'oublier à quel point elle était idiote, fragile, peureuse…

Elle ne devrait pas espérer. Le brun ne s'intéressait pas à elle, comment aurait-il pû ? Si frêle qu'elle était, si pleurnicharde.

Combien de fois avait-elle pleuré devant lui ? Elle tenta de compter mais abandonna. Ça ne servait à rien de chercher la douleur encore et encore, comme si elle n'en avait pas assez.

En passant dans le hall, elle constata que plusieurs personnes étaient encore en train de danser. À son grand soulagement, personne ne fit attention à elle. Du moins elle ne le remarqua pas.

Plongée dans un état second, elle ouvrit la grande porte menant au-dehors et respira la douce odeur de la nuit. Pieds nuds, les brins d'herbe chatouillant la plante de ses pieds, elle avait froid.

Enfin, son corps avait froid.

Mais elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi vivante. Rien de mieux que d'aller se frigorifier dehors en plein hiver. Quelques flocons vinrent se poser sur son visage. Elle ne connaissait pas cette sensation, ce sentiment qui l'envahissait et qui lui hurlait qu'elle pouvait s'enfuir le plus loin possible de tout, qu'elle pouvait en finir une bonne fois pour toute, qu'à la fin,sa vie lui appartenait.

Elle avait envie de rire, elle avait envie de pleurer.

Elle avait mal. Et à la fois, qu'est-ce qu'elle se sentait bien.

En songeant à ce qu'elle était en train de faire, Aki esquissa un sourire. Oh, elle devait avoir l'air d'une sacrée dérangée. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle s'en fichait.

-Aki !

Elle en voulut à cette voix de l'interrompre dans son petit moment bien à elle.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ? Tu vas attraper froid !

Elle se retourna et vit Eren, paniqué, tripotant la clé autour de son cou.

Comme elle ne décrochait pas un mot, il posa ses mains sur ses épaules et…

-Ne me touche pas !

Elle recula de plusieurs pas, les poings serrés. Ses ongles s'enfonçant dans sa peau lui laisseraient de jolies cicatrices. Le visage déformé par la peur, elle déglutit lentement avant d'adresser un sourire hésitant au châtain.

-Excuse-moi. C'est un réflexe…

-Sacré réflexe !

Le brunet ne semblait pas vexé pour un sou. Il avait l'air d'en avoir vécu, des choses, et pas des belles. Il avait l'air de comprendre. Il n'y avait pas d'interrogation dans son regard. Il exprimait simplement sa compréhension, il ne cherchait pas d'explications et c'était un comportement qu'Aki appréciait beaucoup.

-On devrait rentrer, tu ne crois pas ? Tu vas attraper froid.

-Et toi aussi.

-J'ai bien plus sur le dos que toi.

-Je crois que j'avais remarqué…

Eren avait l'air de sentir qu'elle était particulièrement mal à aise avec le fait d'exposer tant sa peau.

Il se dirigea lentement vers la grande porte, tout en vérifiant que la jeune fille le suivait.

-On est mieux dedans, quand même !

Le brunet s'étira, l'air fatigué.

-Je crois que je devrais aller pioncer.

Sa phrase fut suivie d'un énorme baîllement.

La blonde esquissa un sourire. Il lui rappelait son grand frère. La même façon d'être, si nonchalante et à la fois tellement attachante.

-Ok. Bonne nuit, Eren.

Ils échangèrent un dernier sourire, puis le semi-titan se retourna.

La blonde fit de même et s'apprêta à retourner dehors continuer ce que le jeune homme avait interrompu, quand elle fut interpellée par celui-ci:

-Si je suis venu me les cailler pour venir te chercher, c'est pas pour que tu y retournes aussi sec…

Un sourire en coin s'étirait au coin de ses lèvres.

-Ben, désolée, je vais rester dedans.

-Oui. Et puis il est quand même trois heure du mat' passé, t'as beau avoir quinze ans mais c'est pas très raisonnable de ta part. Va faire un bon somme dès que tu peux, ok ? Ça enlèvera peut-être un peu les énormes cernes que tu as sous les yeux.

La laissant bouche bée -Hé ! Ses cernes n'étaient pas si voyantes que ça…-, il s'éloigna.

Et où est-ce qu'il voulait qu'elle dorme, au juste ? Avec son supérieur complètement soul dont elle était amoureuse mais avait une peur bleue ?

Mais quelle bonne idée.

Elle avait beau envisager les différentes possibilités, elle n'en avait que deux, et l'une des deux était complètement hors de ses capacités.

Il ne lui restait donc qu'à ne pas dormir. Assez simple sur le papier, mais la blonde avait quand même besoin de dormir un peu pour tenir, physiquement parlant.

Et elle savait que la nuit allait amener des peurs et des ténèbres que le jour tenait à distance.

Elle s'assit sur une des marches du grand escalier menant aux chambres. Certaines personnes passaient de temps à autre, mais aucune ne lui prêtait une quelconque attention. Trop bourrées pour, sûrement. Ou juste pas assez altruistes pour aider une jeune fille à l'air complètement paumée à trois heures du matin.

Aki laissa sa tête s'appuyer contre la rambarde de l'escalier, et tenta de faire le vide dans sa tête.

Elle ne devrait pas s'endormir, elle le savait, mais cette journée avait été tellement épuisante…

Un immense baîllement franchit la barrière de ses lèvres et sa vision se brouilla.

Elle ne devait pas s'endormir…

Dans un sursaut, la petite blonde se réveilla.

Malgré ses réticences, elle avait fini par tomber dans les bras de Morphée… Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre: six heures.

Elle avait largement le temps de remonter, aller s'habiller, avant qu'ils ne doivent s'en aller.

Elle se leva et s'étira du mieux qu'elle put avant de monter les marches pleine de réticence.

Si elle avait vraiment eu le choix, elle ne serait jamais rentrée dans cette chambre. Mais elle ne l'avait pas.

Le brun était exactement comme elle l'avait laissé, recroquevillé sur lui-même, une main délicatement posée sous sa tête et l'autre tenant la couverture.

La blonde remarqua son air étonnament relaxé. Il avait l'air paisible, et vulnérable. Il n'avait pas pour habitude de se montrer comme ça.

Le Levi devant Aki lui donna un élan d'affection, et elle se pencha pour écarter les mèches noir corbeau qui tombaient sur son front.

En esquissant un sourire, elle se recula, soupira longuement et observa plus en détail le brun.

Les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes, les paupières closes, sourcils habituellement toujours froncés relaxés. Il avait l'air bien plus jeune que d'habitude. Alors, c'était à ça qu'il ressemblait quand il se sentait bien ?

Elle aurait aimé le voir si destressé plus souvent. Et le jour où il le serait grâce à elle, elle ferait tout pour que ce moment dure le plus longtemps possible.

 **Petit message de l'auteure: j'ai perdu ma motivation pour cette fanfiction. Je ne sais plus où je vais, la qualité de mes chapitres empire, j'ai aussi très peu de retours ce qui n'aide pas. J'ai envie de tout laisser tomber mais je sais ce que ça fait de lire une fic non achevée... On verra bien ! J'espère que ça vous plait toujours quand même**.


	24. XXIV- Vingt-quatrième

_**debynicol91: Merci beaucoup pour ta review :) N'hésite pas à en laisser plus souvent, c'est très encourageant pour les auteurs ! Merci ! j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture :)**_

 _ **Cassou102: Honnêtement je ne comptais pas laisser tomber la fic mais ça devenait très dur de trouver de l'inspiration ! On verra comment ça évolue, mais on approche de moments où j'ai trois Chapitres presque intégralement écrits ! Merci, ça fait vraiment chaud au coeur. Je suis très contente qu'elle te plaise, j'espère que ce sera le cas pour ce chapitre aussi ! Bonne lecture :)**_

 _ **Paawel: Ah oui ? C'est super alors! J'essaye de faire de mon mieux pour écrire mais des fois c'est compliqué ! Ça me fait plaisir qu'elle te plaise :) Bonne lecture :)**_

 _ **Shaliana: vraiment ? Ça me fait tellement plaisir ! Merciiii ! Eh oui petite Aki est très intriguante, j'essaye d'entretenir son côté torturé xD J'espère que leur relation ne va pas trop vite ! Contente que ce soit le cas ! J'ai toujours peur que Levi fasse trop OOC Merci ! Je suis très contente que tu l'ai fait ! Je pense que le pairing Levi/OC attire peu de personnes... Hihi merci, c'est le but ! J'essaye de la rendre la plus humaine possible. Ahhh merciii ! C'est tellement gentil de me dire ça ! Je suis super contente que tu ai passé un bon moment en lisant mes chapitres :) j'en ai parfaitement conscience, moi-même je lis beaucoup de fanfictions et je laisse peu de retours, mais c'est très agréable de se rendre compte qu'on écrit pour d'autres personnes que soit-même ! Je ne trouve pas que ce soit le cas :) Ton message est très gentil, merci beaucoup d'avoir pris un peu de ton temps pour l'écrire ! En espérant que ce chapitre te plaise :) Bonne lecture !**_

L'eau coulant lentement sur sa peau détendait ses muscles et la relaxait.

Quelqu'un toqua prudemment à la porte et la fit sursauter.

-Oui ?

-Ah, Aki ? Levi va bien ? C'est rare qu'il dorme si longtemps.

-Erwin ? Oui, je crois simplement qu'il a une bonne gueule de bois.

-Ce qui n'est pas étonnant vu tout l'alcool qu'il a bu hier.

-Exactement.

-Merci d'avoir pris soin de lui, en tout cas.

-Oh, je n'ai pas vraiment fait grand-chose...

-La bassine, le linge mouillé, ce n'est pas toi ?

-Si, mais...

-C'est déjà bien. Il n'a pas été... bizarre, hier ?

La blonde rougit violemment en se souvenant de ses étranges actions et encore plus perturbants mots.

-Euhhhh...

-Ca constitue une réponse en soi.

Elle pouvait presque voir le grand blond esquisser un sourire derrière la porte.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?

-Hum... Rien de grave ?

-J'espère bien.

Un long silence suivit ses mots.

-Si tu ne veux pas me le dire, c'est bon.

-D'accord. Merci.

-Je te laisse, Hanji doit commencer à s'impatienter. Rejoins-nous dès que tu as fini. On est la chambre juste à côté.

-D'accord.

Elle entendit des bruits de pas, puis la porte claquer.

Elle soupira. Elle serait bien restée un millier d'années sous cette douche, mais elle n'en avait pas vraiment le possibilité.

Elle sortit à grand regret et s'habilla rapidement, passant un tee-shirt, un jean bleu et un sweat pourpre. Elle noua ses longs cheveux en une tresse et regarda son reflet dans le miroir. Elle avait des cernes.

Oh, et puis tant pis. Personne ne le lui dirait, si ?

Elle ouvrit prudemment la porte et tenta de faire le moins de bruit possible.

Elle passa lentement devant le lit double où le brun était enfoui sous les couvertures.

Elle posa sa main sur la poignée et-

-Gamine.

Sursautant, elle se retourna vers Levi.

Il était à peine redressé dans le lit, se frottant les yeux et les cheveux en bataille.

Il était adorable. Oh, bon Dieu, Aki aurait aimé s'allonger à ses côtés et ne plus jamais s'en enlever.

-O-oui ?

-Pourquoi tu te casses ?

-Je dois aller voir Erwin et Hanji…

-Oh putain, qu'ils aillent se faire voir. Ramène ton cul.

Vu ce qu'il s'était passé hier soir, c'était mauvais présage.

Elle s'assit prudemment -en prenant soin de mettre le plus de distance possible entre eux.

-Oui ?

-J'ai bu combien de putains de verres hier ?

-Beaucoup trop.

Une moue de douleur passa furtivement sur le visage du brun tandis qu'il s'asseyait contre le bois du lit.

-Ouais j'crois que j'avais remarqué.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ?

-C'est ce con d'Erwin, il est venu me parler, et…

La jeune fille attendit patiemment une suite qui ne vint pas.

-Vous parler ? De quoi ?

-C'est pas tes affaires morveuse.

Le regard qu'il lui lança la cloua sur place. Lui qui était d'habitude si inexpressif, ses yeux affichaient un millier d'émotions et Aki sentit son coeur se serrer. De la haine, de la douleur, de la tristesse, de l'affection… Que tentait-il de lui exprimer ? Qu'est-ce qui comptait tant à ses yeux pour qu'il tente de le lui faire passer ? La blonde était incapable de le deviner.

-Quand je suis bourré, je maîtrise plus ce que je dis ou fais. Quoique j'ai pu foutre hier, c'était pas conscient.

La blonde se tenait si près de lui que c'en était douloureux. Elle était assez proche pour qu'il l'atteigne rien qu'en tendant la main, et pourtant elle paraissait à un millier d'années de son corps.

Il ne pensait pas un mot des deux phrases qui venaient de sortir de ses lèvres, mais il ne pouvait pas dire à une de ses recrues qu'il avait une envie folle de l'embrasser, de la tenir dans ses bras, de sentir son agréable chaleur et-

Il arrêta ses pensées avant qu'elles ne dégénèrent.

Il ne put s'empêcher de voir une pointe de déception dans son expression.

Elle mordit sa lèvre inférieure.

Levi détourna les yeux, réalisant qu'il fixait la blonde depuis plusieurs minutes.

-Tu devrais y aller.

Au lieu de l'écouter, la blonde fixa son attention sur un point un peu en dessous de sa clavicule.

-Caporal, vous avez une cicatrice.

D'ordinaire, sa chemise était soigneusement boutonnée jusqu'en haut, ce qui cachait complètement ladite cicatrice.

-Quoi- Ah, ça, ouais.

Aki avança sa main, et sans plus réfléchir, la posa doucement sur la peau meurtrie du soldat.

Ses doigts étaient délicieusement brûlants et le coeur de Levi ne put s'empêcher de rater un battement.

Oh, putain, il fallait qu'elle s'éloigne de lui. Il avait tout sauf envie qu'elle s'en aille, mais il allait partir en couille si ça continuait. La blonde le déstabilisait et le laissait complètement perdu.

Incapable de se contrôler, il leva ses bras et amena la jeune fille contre lui dans une étreinte dont il rêvait depuis longtemps.

Surprise, Aki se figea. Son supérieur craignit qu'elle ne tente de se détacher de lui, mais à son grand étonnement, elle se blottit contre son torse et passa sa main derrière son dos pour aller caresser ses cheveux noir corbeau.

Et, putain, ça lui faisait un bien fou. Ça faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait pas senti la chaleur de quelqu'un d'aussi près, et c'était encore plus agréable parce que c'était Aki.

La petite blonde inspira à fond l'odeur de café du brun pour s'en imprégner le plus possible, tout en continuant à passer sa main dans ses cheveux soyeux.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, la blonde tentant de calmer son coeur qui s'emballait, le brun se contrôlant pour ne pas relever le menton de la blonde et l'embrasser de toutes ses forces.

Et qu'est-ce qu'ils se sentaient bien, enlacés, seuls, ensemble, silencieux.

Les mains du bruns remontèrent doucement le dos de la jeune fille, allant effleurer ses longs cheveux incroyablement fins.

Il agrippa l'élastique qui retenait ses cheveux en une tresse et l'enleva, les dénouant.

La main de la blonde dans ses cheveux descendit et se posa sur sa nuque. Elle releva la tête, ses yeux lagon s'amarrant dans ceux gris acier de Levi.

Ses lèvres semblaient irrémédiablement attirer celles de l'homme, comme si elles étaient faites pour se réunir.

Le souffle court, le brun tenta d'oublier ce détail et détourna les yeux. La blonde avait les joues rouges. Elle était adorable…

Lorsque la petite main alla s'échouer sur sa joue avec une douceur infinie, ses limites s'effondrèrent. Il posa ses lèvres sur son front, avide de sentir sa peau.

La blonde ne le repoussa pas, au contraire, ses mains sur sa nuque l'incitant à continuer.

Il l'embrassa sur la joue, sur l'oreille, sur le nez, avant d'arriver à ses -incroyablement tentantes- lèvres.

Il prit une grande inspiration, et regarda la blonde avant de continuer. Celle-ci avait le visage rouge vif, son coeur battant beaucoup plus vite que ce qu'elle aurait cru possible.

Ses yeux exprimaient à la voix de la détresse, de la peur, de l'affection, une tendresse infinie, du désir… Elle était complètement perdue dans ses sentiments, mais ce dont elle était sûre, c'était qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'arrête.

Ils échangèrent un long regard. La blonde lui donnait l'autorisation, et plutôt deux fois qu'une.

Elle ferma les yeux et sa seconde main rejoignit celle posée sur la nuque de Levi.

Levi se pencha vers la blonde, hésitant une seconde aux conséquences de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire et-

-Salut vous deux !

Ses lèvres s'arrêtèrent à quelques millimètres de celles d'Aki. Les yeux de la petite recrue s'ouvrirent et détaillèrent le visage du brun.

Quelle excuse allaient-ils bien pouvoir trouver pour expliquer leur évidente proximité ?

-Oups, j'interromps quelque chose on dirait. Continuez à vous bécotter tranquillement~!

Sur ce, Hanji claqua la porte.

Les deux restèrent sans bouger quelques secondes avant que Levi ne se retire, à son grand regret, des bras de la blonde.

Sa chaleur lui manquait déjà.

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Il s'était juré de plus nouer de liens avec quiconque, de ne plus ressentir d'affection pour quelqu'un. Et la blonde était arrivée, elle avait défoncé sa raison et sa limite à coup de marteau sans même s'en rendre compte.

-G-gamine, je dois y aller…

Levi bégaillant, les joues rosies, les cheveux désordonnés et l'air complètement déboussolé était une vue complètement inédite, mais extrêmement mignonne et tentante.

Il claqua la porte derrière lui et Aki se retrouva seule, regrettant le confort que lui apportait le brun. Elle avait réussi à aimer être dans les bras de quelqu'un, et qu'est-ce qu'elle avait hâte de s'y retrouver de nouveau !


	25. XXV- Vingt-cinquième

**_debynicol91:_** **Super, c'est très gentil de ta part !** **Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que tu aimeras ces chapitres.** **Bonne lecture à toi :)** ** _Cassou102_** **Aaah merci beaucoup !** **Ça me fait tellement plaisir ! Héhé c'est super alors, c'était le but. Merci !** **Voilà la suite, très en retard mais trois chapitres d'un coup alors je suis pardonnée... (Non ?)** **Bonne lecture ! :)** ** _PetitKiwie_** **Eh oui, ENFIN.** **Merciiii ! Ahah zut xD** **Je ne trouve pas que ce soit le cas, mais si ça te plaît c'est le principal !** **Merciiii ! Mais totalement xD C'est nouveau pour lui, il n'a pas l'habitude :')** **J'espère que ces chapitres te plairont, désolée pour l'attente et bonne lecture !** ** _invité_** **C'est vrai ça xD** **Hanji gâche tout ! (je fais pareil xD)** **Héhé merci, bonne lecture :)**

La petite blonde finit par se décider, après avoir complètement reprit son souffle, à sortir de la chambre et rejoindre les deux soldats.

-Ah, Aki ! Enfin ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris tant de temps ?

La voix joyeuse d'Hanji se fit entendre depuis la salle de bain :

-C'est Levi qui l'a monopolisée !~

Erwin fronça légèrement les sourcils et interrogea Aki du regard.

-Ce-ce n'est pas du tout ce que vous croyez…

-Allez Aki, tu peux le lui dire que vous avez largement dépassé la limite de la relation supérieur/recrue! Vous vous êtes protégés au moins?

En comprenant à quoi la brunette faisait allusion -J'hallucine ou elle vient de suggérer qu'on…-, Aki devint cramoisie et réprima un haut-le-coeur. Ça faisait partie de ses pires cauchemars.

-Hanji! Nous n'avons absolument rien fait, et j'ai une peur maladive des contacts physiques.

Erwin réprima un sourire en voyant la blonde devenir rouge tomate à cette évocation.

-Tu as quand même un faible pour lui, pas vrai, Aki?

La jeune fille fut surprise par la question, venant d'Erwin. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de celui-ci d'aborder ce genre de sujets. Mais évidemment, il avait vu les réactions de Levi quand ils avaient parlé d'elle, et il voulait savoir si ce que Levi semblait ressentir pour la jolie recrue était réciproque.

-Et pas de mensonges, précisa le grand blond.

Aki resta un moment muette et finit par répondre à la question :

-C'est idiot, mais… oui.

Comme elle aurait aimé disparaître sous terre ! Elle venait d'avouer qu'elle avait un faible pour son supérieur.

En fait, elle avait beaucoup plus qu'un simple faible pour lui, elle en était complètement folle amoureuse.

Hanji éclata d'un rire tonitruant, les faisant tout les deux sursauter.

-JE LE SAVAIS ! JE LE SAVAIS !!!! C'était quand la première fois que vous vous êtes embrassés ? Aujourd'hui ? Pendant les leçons de danse qu'il t'a données ? Ou les entraînements ?

-Hanji, on ne s'est jamais embrassés.

Elle put entendre un soupir déçu.

-Mon petit doigt me dit que ça risque de ne pas tarder, rétorqua Erwin avec un petit sourire.

-Oh, mon Dieu, gémit la recrue aux taches de rousseur en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains, honteuse. Arrêtez!

-Ohhh mais c'est qu'elle est gênée! On devrait appeler Levi pour qu'il voit ça!

-Surtout pas!

C'était un cri du coeur. Aki détestait que celui qu'elle aimait tant la voie dans une position de faiblesse. Ça lui donnait l'impression d'être pathétique.

-En tout cas, Aki, sache que tu as notre bénédiction à tous les deux. Tu peux faire du bien à Levi, il en a besoin. Il a passé tellement d'années seul, sans personne pour l'épauler. Je suis sûr qu'il appréciera si tu lui proposes de l'aider. Il fait tout un tas des choses avec toi qu'il ne ferait pour personne d'autre.

-J'ai une SUPER idée!, hurla Hanji, surexcitée.

Ce qui signifiait, que c'en était une très mauvaise.

-Tu pourrais proposer à Levi de l'aider dans sa paperasse!

Les deux blonds réfléchirent quelques instants.

-Ce n'est pas une si mauvaise idée, Hanji.

-Évidemment que non!, rétorqua la principale intéressée, l'air excessivement fière.

Aki n'en revenait pas. Ses deux supérieurs étaient en train d'essayer de la caser avec Levi. Ça semblait si naturel pour eux deux.

-Je… peux essayer, j'imagine?

-OUIIIIIIIIIIII!

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit en grand et la personne vers laquelle convergeaient toutes les conversations apparut.

-Leviiii!

Hanji se rua vers lui et lui sauta dessus.

-Lâche-moi, quatz'yeux.

Les yeux de l'homme analysèrent la pièce et Aki eut l'impression que ses yeux s'attardaient sur elle. Elle devait se faire des illusions. Pas vrai?

-J'ai rassemblé mes affaires, et fais le ménage. On peut y aller.

Le brun parlait d'une voix encore plus froide que d'habitude, l'air agacé. Plus que d'habitude.

-Ok, on était prêt aussi. On passe prendre Mikasa et Eren et on y va.

Tous sortirent de la chambre après avoir récupéré leurs affaires respectives.

Erwin toqua à la porte des frères et soeurs de coeur.

-Oui ? Entrez.

La voix posée d'Eren rappela la gentillesse dont il avait fait preuve avec elle à Aki. Il ressemblait tellement à son grand frère. Pas physiquement, mais ils étaient semblables jusqu'à la gestuelle.

-Bonjour, Eren. Parés à partir ?

-Euh, ouais, quasiment.

-Super. On vous attend en bas.

-Ok! À tout de suite!

Il les gratifia d'un sourire et referma la porte.

Une fois le grand escalier descendu, Erwin et Hanji trouvèrent un moyen plus ou moins discret pour s'éclipser et laisser les deux autres seuls.

Un long silence s'installa. Aki avait du mal à respirer et elle n'osait pas lever les yeux vers les yeux acier du brun, ou il saurait absolument tout de ce qu'elle pensait.

Leurs mains s'effleurèrent et Aki eut une réaction de recul, qu'elle s'efforça de cacher.

-Tu as peur de moi?

La question était si incongrue qu'Aki faillit éclater de rire.

-Pourquoi ce serait le cas ?

-Je sais pas.

La blonde fronça les sourcils, à peine. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien l'amener à penser ça?

-Au fait, Caporal, est-ce que ça vous arrangerait que je vous aide dans vos papiers? Si je peux, évidemment.

Elle l'avait pris de court, elle le voyait bien à la façon dont ses mains se crispèrent, à peine. Cela signifiait qu'il aurait quelqu'un travaillant à ses côtés, dans la même pièce que lui, tard. Et ce quelqu'un là, ce qui n'était pas anodin. Qui sait s'il arriverait à se contrôler?

-Ouais, pourquoi pas. Tu m'as l'air assez intelligente pour gérer ça.

-Super!

-Je bosse super tard dans la nuit. Ça te dérange?

-Non, ça devrait aller. J'ai l'habitude.

Elle n'avait pas conscience que cela pouvait entraîner des questions sur son sommeil.

-Tu dors peu ? Je veux dire, il me semble que je t'ai déjà posé la question, mais bon.

-Effectivement.

Elle sourit doucement et continua :

-Mais oui. Je dors mal. Mieux que vous, quand même. Le pire, c'est les nuits d'orage.

-Tu as peur de l'orage ?

Elle avait laissé passer ça sans vraiment y faire attention, et venait de se rendre compte que ça ajoutait une peur à la liste de celles-ci déjà grande qu'avait Levi. Il devait vraiment la trouver faible.

-Oui.

-Vraiment? Je ne m'endors pas mieux qu'avec un orage qui éclate dehors.

-Vous voulez dire que… ça vous berce, en quelque sorte?

-Ouais.

Ça semblait si absurde à la blonde aux yeux bleus, qui avait une peur panique dès qu'un éclair apparaissait ou que l'orage grondait, qu'elle émit un petit rire.

-Je n'avais jamais vu ça sous cet angle.

-Ouais, je m'en doute.

À ces mots, Hanji reparut, suivie d'Erwin, d'Eren et de Mikasa.

-Allez, c'est parti les cocos, on rentre !


	26. XXVI-Vingt-sixième

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis le bal, et Aki avait pris l'habitude d'aller aider Levi dans sa tâche au moins trois soirs par semaine. Ils avaient tous les deux à gagner, sans compter le fait que chacun appréciait la présence de l'autre.

Ils travaillaient depuis deux bonnes heures sur les papiers. Le soleil était déjà couché depuis longtemps, il était 2 heures et demi. La petite chandelle qui les éclairaient était à moitié fondue.

Le brun repoussa sa chaise et s'étira.

-Aah putain, qu'est-ce que c'est chiant la paperasse ! Bon je vais aller me chercher un café t'en veux un gamine ?

La blonde, plongée dans son travail, fit un léger hochement de tête.

Levi sortit et traversa les couloirs plongés dans l'obscurité. Heureusement qu'il connaissait bien le bâtiment, il s'y serait aisément perdu.

Arrivé à la cuisine, il alluma la lumière et s'adossa un instant contre le mur. Qu'est-ce qu'il était fatigué, ce soir. Lui qui d'habitude passait des nuits blanches sans problème. C'était peut-être la présence d'Aki à ses côtés qui l'épuisait. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'avoir quelqu'un pour l'aider. Surtout pas elle. Il devait mobiliser toute sa maîtrise de soi pour ne pas la toucher. Pour ne pas la serrer contre lui de toutes ses forces et ne plus jamais la lâcher.

Souvent, il se prenait à l'observer. Il mémorisait la forme de ses lèvres rosées, qui s'embellissaient encore plus quand elle souriait, la petite fossette qui apparaissait au coin de ses joues, son nez aquilin, ses magnifiques yeux bleu lagon qui faisaient disparaître le monde entier quand on les regardaient, ses longs cheveux blonds qu'il avait trop souvent envie de toucher, ses presques invisibles taches de rousseur qu'il n'avait pu remarquer que parce qu'ils s'étaient tenus très proches l'un de l'autre, bref tout, jusqu'à la courbe de sa nuque, qui -Il n'aurait su expliquer pourquoi, Levi trouvait incroyablement mignonne et attirante.

Il secoua la tête. C'était totalement indécent de penser ça d'une de ses recrues. Le problème, c'était qu'il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

Il prépara tranquillement deux tasses du liquide noir. Collé sur la boîte, il vit un petit papier sur lequel il était écrit:

"Pas de sucre dans son café mon petit Levi~

Hanji"

Par "son", elle devait sous-entendre "celui d'Aki". Il trouvait cela étrange qu'elle connaisse aussi bien la jeune recrue. Elles étaient si différentes qu'il lui paraissait mystérieux qu'elles parviennent à s'entendre. Heureusement que la plus jeune était dotée d'une patience sans faille.

Il rouvrit la porte de sa chambre et posa les tasses sur le bureau.

Il trouva cela étrange que la blonde ne le remercie pas, alors il leva les yeux vers elle.

N'ayant pas résisté à la fatigue, Aki avait fini par s'endormir.

Il la trouvait incroyablement mignonne endormie.

Elle avait cet air paisible qu'il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir vu sur son visage. On aurait presque dit qu'elle souriait.

Il n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à la réveiller. Elle avait bien besoin de repos, les cernes sous ses yeux témoignant des nuit blanches qu'elle avait passées.

Alors il s'assit simplement devant elle et il attendit. Il songea qu'elle était complètement exposée à lui et qu'il aurait pu faire ce qu'il voulait d'elle. Il repoussa cette idée, la trouvant bien trop tordue et malsaine.

Au bout d'un moment, il se décida à soulever la jeune fille et à l'allonger sur son lit.

Sa chambre était bien trop loin et il ne tenait pas à la réveiller. Et bien qu'il refuse de se l'avouer, l'avoir à côté de lui l'apaisait.

Il était clair pour lui qu'il serait totalement déplacé de dormir dans le même lit qu'elle. Si ça se savait, il risquait gros. Il en avait une envie folle, mais...

Il ramena la couverture sur la blonde, s'attarda quelques instants sur ses joues et fut pris d'une irrésistible envie de les embrasser.

Confus, il détourna le regard et alla s'allonger sur son canapé.

Aki hurla. Elle s'assit lentement dans le lit, la tête dans les mains. Elle sentait de la sueur couler le long de son dos. Elle prit une longue inspiration et attrapa sa montre… ou du moins elle voulut. À l'endroit où se trouvait celle-ci d'habitude, elle ne sentait que le bois de la table de chevet.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ici ? Où est-ce qu'elle était ?

Faisant de son mieux pour ne pas paniquer, elle se leva et marcha les mains devant elle pour éviter de tomber. Elle longea les murs, et buta contre ce qui semblait être un fauteuil. Elle voulut s'asseoir, mais elle sentit un corps sous elle et sursauta.

Oh, elle se souvenait maintenant. Elle s'était endormie dans la chambre de Levi.

Il émit un bruit.

La blonde recula de plusieurs pas avant de se rendre compte qu'il dormait encore.

Le brun était tout à elle. Il dormait, il était sans défense. Elle pourrait se blottir dans ses bras et y rester autant qu'elle voudrait, elle pourrait l'embrasser sans qu'il le sache…

La blonde se rendit compte de ses pensées et devint écarlate. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ? Elle était une simple recrue, et lui, il était absolument incroyable. Ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire, elle essaya de retrouver le lit à deux places dans lequel elle avait dormi.

Elle trébucha plusieurs fois et finit par faire tomber plusieurs objets inidentifiables à cause de l'obscurité.

-Putain, Aki, tu peux pas faire moins de bruit ?

Elle sursauta tellement fort qu'elle cogna sa main contre le bois de ce qu'elle avait identifié comme le bureau du brun. Elle laissa échapper un cri de douleur.

-Ça va ? Tu t'es fait mal ?

-Je vais bien. Vous m'avez fait peur, c'est tout.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant qu'Aki reprenne la parole.

-Pourquoi vous ne dormez pas dans le lit?

-Bah, sûrement parce que tu le squattes.

-Il est grand, on peut parfaitement dormir à deux dedans.

-Je rêve ou tu m'invites à dormir avec toi?

-Peut-être bien.

Depuis leur évidente proximité, après le bal,les deux faisaient parfois des sous-entendus assez éloquents, mais ils étaient tous les deux beaucoup trop peureux pour faire le premier pas.

-Bah, c'est si joliment proposé, je vais pas dire non.

Surtout qu'il en crevait d'envie. Mais ça, la blonde n'avait pas besoin de le savoir.

-Vous pourriez allumer?

-Ouais.

La vive lumière aveugla momentanément Aki, qui se frotta les yeux pour faire partir les deux taches jaunes dansant dans son champ de vision.

Elle se coucha du côté droit, et lui du côté gauche.

-Bonne nuit, Caporal.

-C'est ça, gamine.

Il éteignit la lumière après avoir jeté un coup d'oeil à la jeune fille.

La proximité de la blonde était en train de le rendre fou. Quelle idée elle avait eu de lui proposer de dormir avec elle!

Il pouvait sentir sa chaleur de là où il était, et…

Bordel de merde! Arrête de penser à ça!

Il la sentit frissoner.

-T'as froid ?

-Un peu.

C'était étrange qu'elle soit frileuse, étant donné que son corps était chaud.

-Tout ce que je peux te donner c'est encore plus de froid, donc tu vas devoir faire avec.

-Merci beaucoup, Caporal.

Elle se rapprocha quand même considérablement de lui, jusqu'à pouvoir appuyer son front contre sa nuque.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent avant que Levi reparle:

-Aki?

Il ne reçut aucune réponse.

-Bonne nuit, gamine.


	27. XXVII-Vingt-septième

Quand Aki ouvrit les yeux, aucun hurlement ne retentit. Elle n'avait pas trop chaud, elle ne transpirait pas énormément.

Par contre, elle avait un peu froid. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à l'état qui accompagnait habituellement son réveil.

Elle réalisa que la main de Levi était posée sur sa nuque et qu'elle était désormais beaucoup plus proche de lui, la tête posée sur son torse.

Est-ce que c'était volontaire, de sa part ou de celle de Levi? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Mais elle avait l'étrange impression qu'ils s'attiraient mutuellement.

Ne voulant pas réveiller le brun, elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente Levi commencer à remuer.

Il grogna, retira sa main de la nuque de la jeune fille et se tourna face à elle.

-Salut, toi.

-Bonjour, Caporal.

-T'as l'heure?

-Oui. Il est 6h30.

-Génial.

Il referma les yeux.

-Vous ne comptez pas vous rendormir, quand même ?

Son supérieur ouvrit un oeil et la toisa.

-Ça te pose un problème ?

-A...absolument pas. Faites ce que vous voulez.

-Merci de me donner ton accord, ironisa-t-il.

-Je vous en prie.

Le soldat referma l'oeil et laissa la blonde aussi tourmentée qu'elle était.

Ils venaient de dormir ensemble. Certes, rien ne s'était passé et aucun des deux n'avait tenté quoi que ce soit, mais quand même. Ce n'était pas rien.

Aki se rendit soudainement compte qu'il l'avait touchée, beaucoup de fois. Elle déglutit difficilement.

Qu'est-ce qui lui prouvait qu'il ne l'avait pas tripotée pendant la nuit ? Est-ce qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance ?

Elle secoua la tête. Évidemment que oui.

Le brun ne lui ferait jamais rien sans son accord. Pas vrai?

Elle fut prise d'une furieuse envie de déguerpir, de s'enfuir le plus loin possible de lui, des ses mains qui à la fois la rendait malade de peur et la rassurait.

Elle repoussa délicatement les draps immaculés et s'en extirpa en faisant le moins de bruit possible.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous? Tu te barres? Vraiment? Ça assume plus ses actions? Peur des conséquences?

Aki fit volte-face, et le dévisagea.

-Quelles conséquences? De quoi parlez-vous?

-Bah, on a quand même dormi ensemble.

-Et alors ?

-Si ça s'apprend, les gens vont être scandalisés.

La vérité sauta aux yeux d'Aki: il était beaucoup plus vieux qu'elle. Ça ne lui était pas apparu comme un problème jusque-là, mais c'en était un. Et de taille.

-Au pire, qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre? Si je veux me taper un fille de 15 ans, je le ferais.

Est-ce qu'elle se faisait des illusions, ou il venait implicitement de suggérer que ça ne lui posait aucun problème qu'elle n'ai que 15 ans, et également que il voulait se la taper?

-J'ai bientôt 16 ans, Caporal.

-Tu veux que je rectifie ma phrase, peut-être ? Si je veux me taper une-

Aki l'interrompit, écarlate. D'accord, elle n'était pas folle. Il était en train de flirter avec elle.

C'était complètement nouveau pour Aki. Jamais personne n'avait essayé de la draguer, et encore moins une personne aussi belle, charismatique et attirante que Levi.

-Non, ça ira. J'ai compris.

-Ok.

Un sourire moqueur dansait sur les lèvres du brun. Il adorait la mettre mal à l'aise et il ne le cachait pas. Il faisait tout un tas de sous-entendus qui étaient très subjectifs.

Mais il voulait la blonde. Pour lui seul. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il voulait la faire réagir.

Et pourtant, il avait peur. S'il se faisait des illusions ? Si elle ne l'aimait pas dans ce sens là ? Si elle le trouvait trop vieux ?

-Caporal, vous avez déjà… euh… eu quelqu'un ?

La question flotta dans l'air un moment avant que Levi ne trouve le courage d'y répondre. La petite blonde évitait son regard, elle s'était assise à son bureau et tordait nerveusement un trombone.

Maintenant, ce n'était plus un jeu. Ce n'était plus de la drague. C'était sérieux.

-C'est une question indiscrète, tu crois pas ?

-J-je sais… mais je pensais…

-Ouais, je sais. Pour y répondre, non. Pas vraiment en tout cas. J'imagine que c'est pas ton cas non plus.

-Je suis si moche que ça ?

Les mots le frappèrent. Elle, moche ? C'était une blague. Elle devait être en train de plaisanter. Elle était magnifique.

-Toi, moche? Vraiment?

Elle évita la question.

-Et non, effectivement, je n'ai jamais eu quelqu'un.

-L'autre jour, au bal, Erwin a suggéré que tu avais l'âge parfait pour une liaison amoureuse avec un de ces putains de nob-

Il s'interrompit brusquement. Si la blonde était assez perspicace, elle pouvait facilement faire le lien entre les paroles d'Erwin et le fait que Levi s'était tant bourré la gueule. Ce qui l'amenerait à savoir que, oui, c'était à cause d'elle qu'il avait fait ça.

-Oublie ce que je viens de dire.

Il releva la tête lentement.

Aki le regardait fixement, les sourcils froncés.

-Ne me dites pas que c'est pour ça ?

Le brun prit l'air innocent.

-Pour ça que ?

-Vous savez très bien de quoi je parle.

-Ouais, j'ai avalé autant d'alcool parce que je supportais pas le fait que tu puisses être avec un de ces connards, c'est un problème ?

-N-non, absolument pas, je-

Levi avait l'air en colère. C'était très mauvais signe. Il s'emportait très facilement, dès que quelque chose l'énervait, et Aki le savait pertinemment. Elle sentit son sang se glacer.

-J'en ai rien à foutre de ce que tu penses. Sors d'ici.

Ces mots firent l'effet d'une douche froide à Aki.

-Parfait.

Elle se leva aussi rapidement qu'elle le put en retenant ses larmes qui menaçaient de couler, et ferma la porte derrière elle, laissant le brun seul.

Encore une fois, il avait réagi au quart de tour. Encore une fois, il avait merdé.

Comment était-ce possible que ça ait dégénéré aussi vite entre eux?

Il s'en voulait tellement. Ils commençaient à se connaître et ça se passait merveilleusement bien entre eux, jusqu'au moment où, évidemment, Levi merdait.

Il espérait que la blonde ne le lui en tiendrait pas rigueur, qu'elle serait assez gentille pour le pardonner. Il savait que ce serait le cas. Elle était beaucoup trop indulgente.

Aki réussit à trouver les toilettes, où elle s'enferma pour pleurer. Décidément, c'était vraiment son lieu de prédilection pour être tranquille.

Quelle idiote. Elle aurait dû tenir tête à Levi, lui dire que non, elle n'était pas prête à partir pour si peu, que s'il avait bû jusqu'à être soul à cause d'elle, ça devait bien vouloir dire qu'il tenait à elle, qu'elle signifiait quelque chose pour lui, qu'il voulait qu'elle reste avec lui, pas vrai ?

Et pourtant, elle avait peur de sa colère. Levi ne pouvait pas s'intéresser à elle, c'était tout simplement impossible. Elle était beaucoup plus jeune que lui, un milier de fille l'entourait, elles étaient toutes bien plus belles, intelligentes, sociable, attirante qu'elle, alors c'était inimaginable que Levi s'intéresse à elle.

Et pourtant...


	28. XXVIII-Vingt-huitième

**Paawell: Merci beaucoup ! :) J'espère que celui-ci te plaira aussi ! Je suis désolée pour l'attente une fois de plus.**

 **debynicol91: Eh oui ! Ça je ne sais pas comment ça a pu arriver, mais c'est arrivé donc voilà ! Ça excuse mon retard ? Ahah, bonne lecture à toi :)**

 **GoldStarInAshes: (joli pseudo au passage) Eh bien merci beaucoup ! Ahah ça me fait plaisir ! Alors j'espère que ce sera une bonne nouvelle pour finir ta semaine aussi ce chapitre (oui il n'y en a qu'un...) Bonne lecture :)**

 **Guest: Absolument pas (ce n'est pas prévu) ! C'est vrai mais elle a quand même 15 ans... Et elle a une peur panique des contacts physiques donc ça risque d'être plutôt compliqué ! Même sans lemon j'espère que tu suivras ma fanfiction !**

Aki était enroulée dans une couverture, les mains autour d'une tasse de thé bouillante. Elle était tournée vers le feu qui brûlait dans la cheminée.

Il y avait peu de recrues, ces temps-ci. Ils avaient quelques jours de libres, pour leur permettre de passer Noël et le Nouvel An avec leurs familles. Pour ceux qui en avaient. La jeune fille n'avait nul autre foyer qu'ici. Elle passait ses journées à l'intérieur, évitant le plus possible les quelques personnes restantes.

Et surtout, Levi. Ils ne s'étaient pas adressé un seul mot depuis le 15 décembre, et son anniversaire était le lendemain.

Elle avait une peur bleue de sa réaction si elle lui parlait.

C'était allé tellement loin qu'elle mangeait soit très tard, soit très tôt, pour ne pas croiser son supérieur.

Elle passait toute ses journées seule, et ça commençait sérieusement à lui miner le moral. La jeune fille aimait être seule, mais depuis qu'elle avait rencontré Levi, c'était différent.

Elle soupira longuement avant de poser sa tasse et de s'allonger, en parallèle de la cheminée.

Qu'est-ce que Levi pouvait bien être en train de faire? Est-ce qu'il pensait à elle?

Apparement, penser à lui le faisait venir, puisque la porte du petit salon dans lesquel elle se trouvait s'ouvrit et il y entra, referma rapidement la porte derrière lui et s'y adossa, soupirant.

-Putain elle va vraiment pas me lâcher…

Il se rendit compte que la pièce était plongée dans un noir complet excepté pour la faible lumière qu'émettait la cheminée.

Il aperçut Aki, assise, l'air confus.

-Oh, salut.

Elle faillit rire considérant le fait qu'ils ne s'étaient pas parlé depuis une semaine et qu'il lui balançait un "Oh, salut". Vraiment?

-Bonjour.

-Bonsoir, plutôt, vu l'heure.

Un silence suivit cette déclaration.

-Je… peux m'asseoir?

-Je ne pense pas que vous ayez besoin de mon autorisation, Caporal.

-Ouais, effectivement.

La dernière chose à laquelle notre blonde s'attendait, c'était qu'il s'assoit à quelques centimètres d'elle.

Il lui en voulait toujours? Ou non? Elle était tellement perdue.

-Tu restes dans le noir. Pourquoi?

-Je ne suis pas dans le noir complet.

-Ouais. Euh, tu savais qu'on a une expédition prévue pour le 3 janvier?

-Oui, je sais.

Ils ne savaient pas quoi se dire et un silence pesant s'installa.

-Écoute, gamine… Je-

Il déglutit lentement et continua:

-suis désolé.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui.

-Pour?

-Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle.

Elle esquissa un sourire.

-Oui.

Elle aimait juste beaucoup le son de sa voix quand il s'excusait. Il avait une façon tellement spéciale de le dire, le chuchotant à voix basse comme si c'était un secret bien à eux…

Elle secoua la tête. Est-ce qu'elle était vraiment en train de s'extasier sur le timbre de sa voix quand il disait "je suis désolé" ?

Le brun bougea un peu et, en déplaçant sa jambe, renversa la tasse de la jeune fille, laquelle se déversa directement sur ses petits doigts.

Elle ne put retenir un cri de douleur.

-Oh putain, merde, merde ! Ça va ? Bouge, il faut qu'on passe ta main sous l'eau froide !

Il s'empressa de la relever et l'entraîna à sa suite, pour trouver la source d'eau la plus proche. Ils atteignirent des toilettes et Levi ouvrit le robinet.

-Voilà. Tu ne devrais pas avoir de cloque.

-Merci.

Elle rit.

-Vous n'aviez pas besoin de tant paniquer, Caporal. C'est juste une brûlure.

-Ouais, euh…

Son visage, à la grande surprise d'Aki, prit une teinte rosée. Il avait décidé d'être adorable aujourd'hui ou quoi?!

-Désolé. J'aime pas te voir souffrir.

Il réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire et rectifia, les joues de plus en plus rouges:

-Euh, je veux dire, j'aime pas voir les gens avoir mal. Ouais.

Aki prit un air inquiet.

-Vous êtes sûr que ça va, Caporal? Vous n'êtes pas comme d'habitude.

-Ouais, ça va.

En fait, ça n'allait pas. Il avait désespérement besoin d'elle, de l'avoir à ses côtés, d'entendre son rire qui allégait tellement son coeur, de voir ses fossettes apparaître tandis que son sourire s'élargissait…

Elle avait tellement grandi depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait rencontrée. Certes, elle n'avait pris que quelques centimètres, mais elle était devenu une personne tellement forte malgré toutes ses peurs, tellement plus souriante, tellement mature, raisonnable, et si _belle_.

Bien qu'elle ne semble pas capable de le voir, les gens se retournaient sur son passage et certains ne se gênaient pas pour la mater. En même temps, Levi avait envie de leur foutre son poing dans le visage, et en même temps il compatissait.

Elle était tellement magnifique. C'était difficile de détacher ses yeux d'elle une fois qu'on les avait posés sur ses doux yeux lagons, ses longs cheveux blonds…

-Hum, Caporal?

La jeune recrue le fixait de ces susnommés yeux bleus, interrogatrice.

-Vous allez bien ? Vous étiez vraiment perdu dans vos pensées, à l'instant. Vous êtes sûr que ça va ?

Il déglutit. _Si elle ne s'éloigne pas de moi bientôt, ça va pas le faire…_

Il recula d'autant de pas que le lui permettait l'espace étriqué des toilettes. Autrement dit, pas assez.

Aki, n'ayant pas l'air de comprendre le message, ferma l'eau glacée du robinet, se rapprocha de lui et alla poser ses lèvres sur son front.

Levi bugua. Totalement.  
-A-Aki ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!  
-Je prends votre température.  
Il n'avait pas son mot à dire et c'était clair. Très clair. Au bout de quelques secondes qui lui parurent une éternité, Aki recula.  
-Votre front est chaud. Vous avez attrapé froid ?

-Je pense pas, non…

-Est-ce que vous avez mal à la gorge ? Vous toussez ? Mal à la tête ?

-J'ai un peu mal à la gorge, oui, mais pas de quoi en faire un plat…

-Vous n'allez pas passer votre anniversaire malade, Caporal.

Alors là, elle le prenait de court.

-Qu'est-ce que… Tu t'en souviens?

-Ce n'était pas si difficile, c'est le jour de Noël.

-Ah oui… l'ancienne fête.

-Exact!

Elle sourit, ravie qu'il s'en rappelle.

-Le tien est encore plus facile à retenir, puisque c'est le Nouvel An. On ne peut pas faire plus simple à mémoriser.

-C'est vrai…

-Enfin bref, les toilettes c'est pas le meilleur endroit pour discuter… On pourrait retourner dans l'autre pièce?

-Oui, évidemment.

Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'ils avaient été assez bêtes pour ne pas se parler pendant tout ce temps ? Aki ne s'était jamais senti plus en sécurité qu'avec lui. Elle commençait même à le toucher de son plein gré, et à apprécier son contact, ce qui signifiait beaucoup pour elle.

Levi s'assit sur le sofa crème tandis qu'Aki s'asseyait à nouveau par terre, serrant contre elle un coussin vert pomme.

-C'était Hanji qui vous suivait tout à l'heure?

-Ouais. Comme d'habitude.

-Pourquoi?

-Tu la connais, elle fantsame sur toi et moi, elle voulait absolument que je te parle et que je m'excuse…

-Ce que, de vous-même, vous avez fini par faire.

Levi ne pouvait pas voir ses lèvres, car elle avait le visage à moitié enfoui dans son coussin, mais il était certain qu'elle souriait.

-Ouais. Peut-être qu'elle a raison, après tout.

C'était plus fort que lui. C'était sorti tout seul.

-Peut-être…

Et elle acquiesçait, en plus ?

-Gamine, tu voudrais pas venir t'asseoir sur le canapé ? Le carrelage, ça va un moment.

Elle hocha la tête et s'assit à ses côtés.

Ils restèrent silencieux un long moment, avant que les douze coups de minuit sonnent.

-Joyeux anniversaire, Caporal!

-Merci, gamine.

La blonde, sans prévenir, l'embrassa sur la joue avant de l'attirer dans une étreinte qui lui donna envie de s'abandonner dans ses bras et de ne plus jamais les quitter.

La blonde demanda, la tête sur son épaule:

-Je ne sais pas si je suis censée demander, mais ça vous fait quel âge ?

-32 ans.

Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle ait une réaction de recul, qu'elle le repousse, mais elle se contenta de sourire.

-Vous avez pile le double de l'âge que j'aurais dans cinq jours…

-Effectivement, j'avais pas pensé à ça. Ca te dérange?

-Non. Enfin, je veux dire, un peu, parce que les gens ont un regard tellement dur et appuyé sur nous quand on est ensemble…

-Ouais, c'est vrai. En même temps tu fais bien tes 18 ans, alors je vois pas pourquoi les gens s'embêtent à nous faire chier.

Ils parlaient comme s'ils étaient en couple et Levi aimait beaucoup ça. Si seulement…

-J'ai quelque chose pour vous, Caporal, mais je ne l'ai pas sur moi…

-Hanji a dit qu'on se retrouverait avec quelques autres personnes pour fêter nos deux anniversaires en même temps, et le Nouvel An. Peut-être, garde-le jusque-là?

-Je n'étais pas au courant… Mais oui, d'accord.

-Le problème c'est que j'ai envie de savoir ce que c'est maintenant.

Elle rit doucement.

-Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû vous le dire alors.

-Nope. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Vous croyez vraiment que j'allais vous le dire ?

-Ben…

-Vous allez devoir attendre cinq jours de plus, Caporal.

-D'accord, Aki. J'attendrai.

Les longs doigts du brun était posés dans son dos et ils remontèrent, pas vraiment intentionellement, vers la nuque de la blonde.

-Tu devrais aller pioncer, gamine.

Il ne le pensait pas, évidemment, mais elle était jeune et elle avait besoin de sommeil.

-Je devrais…

Aucun des deux ne bougea.

-Est-ce que… je veux dire, ma chambre est tout près et la tienne est super loin…

-Vous me proposez de dormir avec vous?

-C'est juste que… Il y a de l'orage et tu as dit que…

-Oui, j'en ai une peur bleue. Merci, Caporal.

Elle lui sourit et le brun dû lutter pour ne pas le lui retourner.

-Vous avez besoin que je vous aide avec des papiers?

-Putain, Aki, dormir, pas travailler! On a des jours de repos, tu te rappelles?

-Effectivement.

-T'es vraiment accro au travail, toi…

-Seulement quand c'est avec vous, Caporal.

Elle lui adressa un sourire complètement naïf, n'ayant aucune idée de ce que ça signifiait pour le brun.

-Aki, merde, ferme-la avant que je m'imagine des trucs.

Il la prit par le poignet et la guida jusqu'à sa chambre, où il ferma la porte derrière eux.

-Caporal, vous avez réussi à venir à bout de l'immense pile de paperasse _seul_?

-Ouais, euh, j'ai pas vraiment dormi ces trois dernières nuits donc c'était pas difficile.

Elle soupira.

-Vous devez être épuisé.

Il l'était, mais il n'était pas question qu'elle le sache.

Il alla s'allonger sur le lit double, avant d'allumer sa lampe de chevet.

-C'est le déluge que tu attends?

-Non, euh…

De toute façon, vu les trombes qui tombaient dehors, elle n'avait pas besoin de l'attendre, le déluge.

Elle s'assit précautionneusement sur le côté droit du lit du brun et attendit qu'il éteigne.

-Sérieusement, Aki, tu comptes dormir assise ? J'ai besoin de te rappeller qu'on a déjà dormi ensemble ? C'est pas nouveau.

-Je sais bien…

Elle s'allongea sur le dos, sous l'épaisse couette, les mains sur le coeur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu écoutes tes battements de coeur ?

-Oui, c'est… une vieille habitude.

-Et ? Ton coeur bat ?

-Il bat très vite.

 _Ça ne veut rien dire. Elle n'était pas en train d'insinuer que c'est parce qu'elle est avec moi._

-Pourquoi ?

Elle esquissa un léger sourire.

-Peut-être à cause de vous ?

 _Ben là elle est clairement en train de l'insinuer. Elle ne veut pas m'embrasser, ce serait plus explicite?_

Il éteignit la lampe, plongeant la pièce dans le noir complet.

-Bonne nuit, Caporal.

-C'est ça.

Au bout de quelques minutes, un éclair déchira le ciel et Aki sursauta tellement fort que le brun crut qu'elle allait tomber du lit.

-Tout va bien, c'est juste un éclair.

-Je sais. Tout va bien.

Il pouvait clairement entendre sa respiration tremblante. Pour elle, très clairement, tout n'allait pas bien.

-Hé, Aki, je suis là.

Pour appuyer ses dires, il pressa sa main dans la sienne.

-Je sais.

Un autre éclair détonna; la réaction d'Aki ne se fit pas attendre: elle serra la main de son supérieur tellement fort que celui-ci retint un cri.

-T'as une de ces poignes gamine.

-Désolée Caporal ! J-je vous ai fait mal ?

-Non, je vais bien, t'inquiète.

Il retira sa main et, n'y tenant plus, attira la blonde vers lui. Celle-ci eut un mouvement de recul avant d'articuler un "merci" à peine audible.

Elle enfouit son nez dans la nuque du brun, de manière à être en contact direct avec sa peau -qui était d'ailleurs étonnament douce-, et inhala à fond son odeur de café. Oh, bon Dieu, qu'est-ce qu'elle aimait son odeur.

Levi, sentant la chaleur de la recrue contrastant tellement avec la température de sa propre peau, frissona. Il n'avait jamais _voulu_ quelqu'un tellement fort, ça lui nouait le ventre tant il la désirait. Elle le rendait fou.

Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de l'éloigner, il ne se sentait plus capable de lui résister.

Il se rendit rapidement compte qu'elle s'était endormie, lovée contre lui. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à l'éloigner...

-Bonne nuit, Aki.


	29. XXIX- Vingt-neuvième

Debynicol91: Merci beaucoup! J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre! Bonne lecture !

Guest: ...Merci mon talent légendaire pour écrire des dialogues...

Marion Kalwak: Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que tu aimeras autant ce chapitre :) Bonne lecture!

Aki s'éveilla quelques heures après le lever du soleil, ce qui était rare pour elle.

Elle paniqua un instant en réalisant que Levi n'était pas là, puis se raisonna; il avait dû aller déjeuner.

Elle s'assit dans le lit du brun et s'étira. C'était peut-être seulement une coïncidence, mais les deux fois où Levi et elle avaient partagé un lit, elle avait dormi aussi bien qu'avant la mort de ses parents…

Son supérieur avait cette aura qu'elle avait trouvé effrayante et impressionnante au début, mais qui, maintenant qu'elle était si familière, la rassurait. Il suffisait qu'elle le voit pour que sa journée soit meilleure.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, et Hanji fit son apparition.

-Levi, j'ai besoin de toi pour…

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil au lit du brun et se rendit compte que ce n'était pas Levi à qui elle s'adressait.

-AKI ?!

La blonde eut un mouvement de recul et eut le réflexe de s'enlever du lit.

-Je peux tout vous expliquer Hanji, ce n'est pas du tout ce que vous croyez…

Bon, ça l'était. En partie.

-VOUS AVEZ DORMI ENSEMBLE? JE LE SAVAIS!

-Hanji, je vous en supplie, baissez d'un ton, je répondrai à tout ce que vous voulez mais arrêtez de crier si fort…

-Bien. Vous êtes en couple?

-Non, absolument pas. C'ét-

Levi l'interrompit en claquant la porte derrière lui. Il avait deux cafés à la main.

-Hanji. Laisse Aki tranquille.

-Leviiiiiiii~! Depuis quand tu l'appelles par son prénom ? C'est adorable~!

-Oh bordel, elle a un prénom c'est pour que je l'utilise. Bon, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

-Pas important ! Vous avez vraiment dormi ensemble ? J'ai du mal à y croire ! Enfin !

-C'est pas ce que tu crois, quatz'yeux.

-Ah oui ? Alors expliquez-moi.

Le sourire narquois qui s'affichait sur son visage en disait long sur ses pensées.

Ils échangèrent un regard. C'était rare de voir une expression s'afficher sur le visage du Caporal, mais une légère inquiétude y était présente. Aki sourit doucement au brun, tentant de le rassurer. C'était juste Hanji.

-On a dormi ensemble. La gamine a une peur bleue des orages, t'as du entendre le déluge d'hier. Point final.

-Ohhhhh alors tu lui a proposé de dormir avec toi pour la rassurer ? C'est ADORABLE ! Aki, c'est bien la première fois que je vois Levi aussi attentionné. On dirait bien qu'il a un petit faible pour toi!

Le brun posa les boissons qu'il tenait toujours sur son bureau.

-Hanji, la ferme. Ça t'arrive de te mêler de tes propres affaires ?

-Ben alors Levi ? Tu n'assumes pas ? Peur que tu ne sois pas assez bien, peut-être ?

Il vit rouge et serra les poings.

-Tu ne dis plus rien? Ah! C'est parce qu'Aki est là? Tu n'oses pas étaler ta violence devant elle?

C'en était trop.

Il se jeta sur la scientifique.

-Caporal, non!

La blonde n'arriva pas à temps pour empêcher le brun de mettre une énorme baffe à sa collègue.

Le temps qu'elle fasse le tour du lit et qu'elle arrive vers eux, le nez d'Hanji saignait déjà abondamment.

Elle sentait le brun complètement crispé, et quand elle se saisit de ses poignets pour l'éloigner d'Hanji, il lui donna un coup qu'elle n'était pas prête d'oublier. Il y avait mis tant de force qu'elle alla se cogner la tête contre son bureau. Puis, silence.

Dès qu'il se rendit compte qu'il venait de frapper la petite blonde, il se précipita vers elle.

-Aki ! Aki, merde, je suis tellement désolé ! Aki ! Tu m'entends ?!

Du sang s'écoulait lentement de sa plaie et il paniqua complètement.

-Aki ? Aki ! Parle-moi, gamine…

-Caporal…

Elle rouvrit lentement les yeux, puis elle posa sa main sur sa joue pour le rassurer.

-Au moins on est quittes pour la fois où je vous ai frappé…

Elle rit doucement avant d'essayer de se relever.

-Fais gaffe, Aki. Attends, je vais t'aider.

Il la prit dans ses bras et la posa délicatement sur son lit. Puis, il déposa son t-shirt sous sa tête pour éviter de tacher le lit.

-Je t'ai fait mal?

-Et pas qu'un peu…

Elle ramena sa main vers sa plaie et en sentant le sang, eut un mouvement de recul.

-Aïe.

-N'y touche pas. Je vais t'amener de quoi soigner ça.

-Je vais y aller.

Ils avaient tous les deux complètement oublié qu'Hanji était encore dans la pièce.

-Pose-les devant la porte. C'est même pas la peine d'essayer de revenir.

Quand elle fut partie, Levi s'assit à côté de la jeune fille.

-Je suis vraiment désolé… Mon coup est parti tout seul…

-Je sais. Vous n'avez pas fait exprès. Tout va bien.

-Non, tout ne va pas bien ! Tu saignes…

Aki ouvrit les yeux et découvrit avec surprise que le brun avait la tête dans les mains, l'air coupable.

Elle se releva alors et pris une de ses mains dans la sienne.

-Je vais bien. Je n'ai rien de cassé. Ne vous sentez pas coupable pour ça, Caporal…

-Levi. Tu peux m'appeler Levi, tu sais ?

Elle sourit.

-Est-ce que le fait que vous m'ayez blessé nous a rapproché ?

Il se gratta la nuque, mal à l'aise.

-Tu as toujours eu le droit de m'appeler comme ça, c'est juste que… enfin, tu fais ce que tu veux.

Il était beaucoup trop mignon, mais Aki n'aimait pas le voir aussi mal.

-Tu as mal autre part? Tu t'es cogné dans le pied de mon bureau mais mon coup n'as pas atteint ta tête, je crois.

-Oui, au ventre, je crois que je vais avoir un bleu mais peu importe. Ça passera vite.

-Enlève ton t-shirt, je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

-C-Caporal, hum…

Il se traita d'idiot en se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de lui demander.

-Je veux dire… Tu peux juste le soulever, mais il faut que je jette un coup d'oeil. Ça va aller ?

-Oui, bien sûr.

Elle repoussa la couette et se mit debout, ramenant son haut au-dessus de ses côtes.

-Ah oui, j'y suis pas allé de main morte…

Il effleura la peau qui avait viré au bleu. La blonde sursauta mais il ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte.

-Ça va rester un bout de temps...

Il se figea en se rendant compte qu'elle le fixait.

-Bien sûr si tu mets de la pommade dessus ça ira mieux, mais vu la couleur c'est pas prêt de partir…

-Levi...

-Oui?

-V-votre main.

-Oh. Bien sûr. Désolé, je…

Il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte, mais son autre main s'était posé sur sa hanche, à la limite de sa peau. Contrôle-toi, putain. Il mourrait d'envie de toucher sa peau si douce encore une fois, mais ce n'était pas une option.

L'atmosphère avait changé et le brun pouvait le sentir. Elle avait peur. Elle avait peur de lui et de ce qu'il pouvait lui faire.

Il savait très bien que ce n'était pas contre lui mais il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un pincement au coeur. Elle avait peur de lui. Aki avait peur de lui. Aki avait peur de lui...

-Bonjour, Levi. Et Aki. D'où vient ce bleu?

Ils sursautèrent en même temps et se retournèrent pour découvrir Erwin adossé à la porte, un sourire au lèvres. C'était rare de les voir aussi proches.

Le soldat au cheveux noir corbeau se releva brusquement et s'éloigna de la blonde.

-Erwin, je te la laisse, je reviens.

Il s'en alla sans un mot de plus.

Le blond fronça les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici? Tu peux m'expliquer, Aki?


End file.
